Be But Sworn My Love
by moonjat54
Summary: A continuation of my first Moonlight universe. It is time for Mick and Beth's commitment ceremony. Will everything go smoothly or is there someone who will upset their plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I am back in their world and loving every minute of it.**

**Hello again. I told you I would return to my other Moonlight world since I owe Mick and Beth a commitment ceremony. I have missed this group and I am happy to be back with them. Once again remember that this is in the future, 2014.**

Be But Sworn My Love

Chapter 1

Beth Turner awoke alone in the freezer, curled on her side, her head cradled on one arm. With a happy sigh she rolled onto her back and stared up through the clear lid with frosted edges. She always appreciated the ability to see out of the box, it made it less confining.

Lying there thinking, it struck her that today was February 1st. A quiver of happiness ran through her as she realized that her commitment to Mick was only two weeks away. On February 14th, Valentine's Day, it would be six years since Mick had confessed his love for her and gave her the guardian angel pendant. Now they were preparing for their vampire union and she was ready to commit to Mick for eternity. Beth stretched happily, a rush of pleasure flowing through her at the thought of joining with her love.

Getting up, Beth hurriedly showered and then dressed for work. She made a habit of getting to the magazine by mid-afternoon so as not to draw too much attention to the fact that she wasn't a day person. Heading downstairs to feed, she heard Mick's voice coming from his office. With a happy smile, she poked her head in the room.

"Okay, I'll be right over," Mick said and hung up. He leaned back in his chair and smiled back at Beth when he saw her. "Hey babe."

"Hey Mick," she answered and came in the room. She rounded the desk and perched on the edge.

"You look particularly beautiful today," Mick commented as his eyes travelled over her. "Special day?"

"Department meetings," Beth said brightly. She warmed with pleasure at his compliment. "I think everything is in order for the launch of our new look but if not I may have to show a little fang," she added as her canines dropped.

"Tough boss," Mick chuckled and reached out to pull her from the desk and onto his lap. "Try and be nice. Remember that most of your staff doesn't know your secret."

"I'm a wonderful boss," Beth giggled. "My staff adores me, just ask them."

"Rayna is not an unbiased reference," Mick replied with a quick kiss.

"You are so bad," Beth scolded lightly. "Do you have a case? I heard the end of your phone call."

"Josef. He is being his usual vague self. I've got to go over there," Mick told her.

"Oh good, while you are there would you check with Marissa if they have enough vases for the flowers? I need at least 12 large ones and 10 smaller ones," Beth said smiling sweetly.

"You can't call her about that?" Mick groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to help?" she laughed and kissed him.

"I do," Mick assured her quickly. "But counting vases?" He winced. "Beth honey, that's not my area of expertise."

"You are hopeless," Beth sighed fondly. She snuggled into his embrace, head on his shoulder. "Okay, I'll deal with it, don't worry about it."

Mick hugged her close and stroked her hair. He always felt that having Beth in his arms calmed his soul. There was no doubt in his mind that he was ready to commit to Beth.

"Thanks baby. I want this to be everything you dream it will be," he murmured against her hair.

"It will be Mick," Beth assured him. "I'm happy. Six years ago I never thought I could be happy again. Josh had died and I felt guilty because I was falling for you. That Valentine's Day you reached out to me and I knew we belonged together. I would never have guessed how closely I was linked to the vampire nation…." She grinned up at him. Her fingers played with his shirt collar. "Seems I was destined to be a vampire and be with you."

"I agree, we belong together and in two weeks it will be official," Mick nodded.

Beth's eyes glowed serenely.

"When I was little I loved playing wedding with my dolls. By high school I figured I'd never find the right guy and in college I was too caught up in my career to care. But I like the idea of a commitment. It suits us," she said seriously.

"It does," Mick nodded. "Just don't make me count vases," he added with a pained look.

"Okay, I'll handle the dirty details," Beth grinned and kissed his nose.

"You are too good to me," Mick laughed.

Beth slid off Mick's lap and then leaned down to kiss him more slowly.

"I do try love. And I had better grab some blood before I face the troops. I have to have everything ready for when Granny gets here. I'm hoping she likes my changes."

"Go be a good managing editor," Mick said with a pat to her behind. "I'm sure Granny will be pleased."

"Do you think she is hurt that I asked Philippe to officiate?" Beth asked frowning in concern. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"I think she will be fine with it," Mick said reassuringly. "Granny doesn't strike me as having that big an ego. She knows how much Philippe means to you."

"And you are okay with his doing it?" she questioned.

"I am," Mick said getting to his feet. "Philippe and I have been okay with each other for some time now."

Beth beamed in pleasure; she knew that Mick and Philippe had not started off on the right foot. Given her relationship with the French vampire, it meant a lot that they had become friends.

"I'd better get some blood or I will literally bite the staff," she giggled.

"Go," Mick ordered. "We can't have you blowing our secret."

Beth smiled at him and headed for the kitchen. She consumed two glasses of fresh A-. Just recently she had convinced Mick to supplement their supply of blood from a dealer in fresh blood. She didn't want to offend Guillermo so they still got blood from him but since they had no space for live-in freshies this was a nice alternative. She was pleased that when they were at Josef and Rayna's, Mick did feed fresh occasionally. It was a satisfying feeling to know that she could help Mick feel more comfortable as a vampire.

She rinsed her glass and gathered her coat, purse and briefcase. Mick joined her by the door and drew her into his embrace.

"Have a good day love. I should be here when you get home," he said and kissed her gently.

"Play nice with Josef," Beth said warmly. "I'll see you later. Love you."

With a second kiss, Mick released her.

Beth hurried down to her car and headed out to the freeway. She loved the drive to the magazine, since at this hour the traffic was not as crazy yet and she could arrive without the hassle of rush hour. Ever since Granny Fortuna had put her in charge of Southern California View, she had relished exercising her creative vision. Beth took great pride in the recognition the magazine was receiving from critics and she was confident that Granny would be pleased.

It excited Beth to know that the New Orleans group was coming for the ceremony. They had not been to Los Angeles since Josef and Rayna had held their commitment, except for Anthony Yale who served as Granny's personal assistant. Beth liked dealing with the human who had worked for Rayna for many years.

Beth had stayed in touch with Savannah Lowe, building a long distance friendship with her. Remembering what it was like to be a human in a vampire's world and she often advised the woman on human/vampire relations. The homicide detective had encountered a few bumps in the road in her involvement with Tyson Leggett and had felt comfortable turning to Beth for guidance. Beth remembered all too well some of the obstacles she and Mick had encountered.

At the magazine she went directly to her office and began to prepare for her meetings.

"Hey Boss, are you ready for the circus?" Rayna asked poking her head in the door.

"Yes Rayna, this should be easy," Beth laughed, happy to see her best friend. "Everyone is doing a fine job. Unless photography has suddenly started messing up."

"My department?" Rayna said in mock horror. Beth had promoted her two months ago to department head after the former one had retired. In her long life Rayna had developed a knack for bringing out the best in people. She had an eye for talented photographers and still managed to get out and shoot some photos herself.

"I have no complaints Rayna. Your staff has brought in some wonderful pictures. I'm pleased how you've handled your department," Beth assured her. "And that grotto waterfall picture in the last issue was amazing."

"Thanks," Rayna acknowledged with a smile. "Wasn't that a wonderful shot? It felt so familiar; I loved how it came out."

"It was perfect," Beth agreed. "Shall we begin with your department then?" she asked picking up a folder.

"Hit me with your best shot Boss," Rayna grinned in delight. "I have nothing to hide."

End chapter.

**So here we are again. I hope you are happy to return to this Moonlight world. Let me know, press the button and give me encouragement. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I want the show back or a movie, until then, I write.**

**Thank you for the warm reception this story has gotten. I am grateful.**

Chapter 2

"Josef!" Mick called out as he entered his friend's home. He was interested in what was bothering the older vampire enough to initiate this abrupt summons. He glanced around expecting to find Josef impatiently awaiting his arrival.

"Hello Mick," Marissa said coming from the kitchen area with a glass of lemonade in her hand. She was wearing a sexy one piece swimsuit with a colorful scarf tied around her hips. "I believe that Josef had a conference call that he had to take. He should be finished soon," she added with a smile.

"Thanks Marissa," Mick answered.

"I would imagine that Beth is getting excited with the commitment coming up so soon. I can tell you that Rayna is in seventh heaven that it is being held here," she commented as they headed into the living room.

"Yes, Beth is enjoying the planning. She said something about vases……she'll be calling you," Mick said looking embarrassed.

"Oh Mick, I think I know what she is concerned about," Marissa chuckled in sympathy. "We women will make sure everything goes smoothly. Just make sure you show up on Valentine's Day night and Beth will be happy." With a nod and a smile, Marissa went out to the pool to join two other girls in the late afternoon sun.

Mick watched her go, wondering if she missed having a normal human life and perhaps planning a wedding of her own. It dawned on him that he had very little idea what a freshie's personal life was like. He was aware that Marissa had stayed tied to the vampire world far longer than many of the women involved.

"Better make sure that Beth doesn't catch you staring like that," Josef said from behind him. "I know her; she'll stake you without a second's thought."

Mick turned and grinned at his friend.

"Beth trusts me. I just can't help wondering if Marissa has given up any social life of her own. Working for a vampire does not exactly let her lead a normal life."

"I'll have you know that she gets three nights a week off and is seeing a very nice accountant. He is on my payroll of course," Josef said smugly.

Mick shook his head as his grin got wider.

"Josef Kostan, matchmaker. Who knew?"

"You wound me Mick," Josef said holding his hand over his heart. "I value Marissa and her happiness means a lot to me. And Rayna suggested the introduction."

"Now that makes more sense," Mick chuckled and seated himself on one of the couches. Josef took a seat opposite him. "Beth is getting very excited about the commitment and very touched that you are letting us hold it here. She is concerned that Granny might be insulted that she asked Philippe to conduct the ceremony."

"I am thrilled to have you hold it here. And Moriah is fine with Philippe officiating," Josef assured him getting up to pour two glasses of scotch. He handed one to Mick and reseated himself, taking a sip of his drink. "She even mentioned to Rayna that it would hold a special significance if Beth asked him. Moriah has always favored bloodline connections," he added. Josef took as second swallow of scotch and then looked reluctant to continue. After a pause, he plunged in. "Are you aware that Coraline is in LA with Dimitri? He is lecturing at UCLA."

Mick stiffened and stared at Josef speechlessly for a moment.

"Is that what you called me about?" he finally said tersely. "No, I wasn't aware she was in town. I can't believe it's a coincidence that she is here now."

"I'm sure she is fully aware of your plans," Josef agreed. "We will not allow her to ruin your celebration." His expression hardened and Mick noticed the change immediately. "There is another matter that needs your special skills," the older vampire said gravely.

"What's wrong Josef?" Mick asked, not liking the tingling feeling crawling down his spine. Something serious had Josef upset.

"Rayna has received two strange deliveries recently. They've come with no name and no message. The delivery services have no idea where they originated, they were cash transactions," Josef said grimly.

"What kind of deliveries?"

"A beaded, feathered Native American type thing and a wood carving that looks remarkably like Rayna," Josef replied tightly.

"When did you get them?" Mick enquired, his detective interest piqued.

"Over the last three days. I didn't think anything of the first one but when the carving showed up I got curious. I have the wrapping from the second "gift". Mick, I don't think it's going to stop with these two." Josef's anger began to rise again, viewing these deliveries as threats to his lady made his vampire surface.

"Hey Josef, they sound harmless, ease up. What does Rayna think about this?"

"She is puzzled but not concerned. You know Rayna; mysteries are just exciting accents to her life. The woman does not worry about things," Josef said, his eyes softening. He adored Rayna's free spirit and Mick knew his friend was deeply concerned by these gifts. "I don't like that they're anonymous."

"So Rayna has no clue who may have sent them? There is no significance to these items?" Mick continued to probe. Josef shook his head. "What name did the deliveries come addressed to?"

"Rayna Kostan."

"That's interesting," Mick reflected. "She has just started to use your last name. Whoever this is has been keeping up with her life."

"And I don't like it," Josef growled. He swallowed the last of his drink and set the glass on a side table. "I don't like the thought of someone out there watching my lady so closely."

Mick smiled at the possessive tone in Josef's voice. His friend didn't like anyone posing even the slightest threat to Rayna. He was sure that once again there was a bodyguard assigned to her and he was pretty sure who had the duty.

"So how did Rayna take to having Sam shadowing her again?" he asked not even trying to hide his grin.

"We fought. Then Moriah called and said she had a strange reading of the cards and Rayna agreed to have Sam watch over her. I want this settled quickly Mick. I know you have the commitment coming up…."

"Don't worry about it," Mick cut him off. "We don't want anything to interrupt that so I want this cleared up too. Besides, this will keep Beth from assigning me extra duties with the planning," he admitted sheepishly.

"Glad to be of service," Josef said finally relaxing. "I gave Rayna free rein on ours, just as long as I didn't have to do anything, it's safer that way."

"I will be happy with anything Beth and Rayna plan, as long as it doesn't require me going to stores to pick things out," Mick said with a shudder. "I'd rather chase Rayna's secret admirer."

"I'm in favor of that," Josef agreed. He got to his feet. "Come on, I'll show you the gifts and the packaging."

"Sounds good," Mick answered, getting up also and following him out of the room.

*******

With the department meetings finished, Beth filed away her paperwork and got ready to leave for the night. She was very pleased with the way things were falling in place for the launch of the magazine's new look. There was no doubt in her mind that Granny would be pleased with her changes. When she finished filing, she grabbed her bag and headed out for her car bumping into Rayna and Sam on the way out.

"Sam, are you on the payroll now?" she asked the security vamp. "Or don't tell me Josef demoted you to a chauffeur." She grinned at Rayna who gave her a pained look. Beth went on alert.

"No, Josef thinks I need a bodyguard again," Rayna sighed.

"Why?" Beth asked in concern. "What's going on Rayna?"

"I've received two little anonymous gifts and Josef goes ballistic. I think he's over reacting but I have Sam tagging along to humor him," she explained. Sam smiled weakly.

"What kind of gifts? Why does this worry Josef? Is that why he called Mick earlier?" Beth peppered her with questions.

"I'm sure he called Mick," Rayna confirmed. "They're just little gifts; a Native American dream catcher and a wood carving that looks like me. Josef is getting worried over nothing."

"But you have no idea who sent them," Beth stated gripping her friend's arm. "Rayna this could be serious."

"They are harmless Beth," Rayna protested.

Beth shook her head, worried that Rayna didn't see the potential for danger.

"Rayna, people don't send gifts without a card unless they have ulterior motives. Josef is right to be concerned." She looked at Sam for support. "Have you noticed anyone hanging around?"

"No, but I just started accompanying Rayna yesterday," he replied.

"You have to take this seriously," Beth insisted.

"Okay, okay," Rayna agreed. "I'll take it seriously, Josef won't accept anything less. But Beth, I have faith Mick will solve this mystery and it will turn out to be harmless."

End chapter.

**There you go; we have some of our twists. Come on, you knew Coraline couldn't stay away from this event, right? Please let me know what you think, push the button and review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I just can't get it out of my head and so I keep writing.**

**Thank you for the support you have given me with this story. I do appreciate it.**

Chapter 3

Beth's drive home was riddled with anxiety. Her experience with covering crime stories had acquainted her with numerous stalker stories. Hollywood alone was filled with crazies stalking celebrities and they always started with harmless gifts and admiring letters. All too quickly the situations often turned ugly. Rayna needed to take this seriously.

The ride up the elevator had Beth impatiently pacing the car. She cursed her decision not to take the stairs; she would have arrived home faster. With the hope that Mick was home by now, Beth hurried out of the elevator and down the hall to the apartment. Opening the door she picked up his scent and heard his low vice speaking from the office. Setting down her briefcase and purse, she went quickly to the doorway to the office in time to see him hanging up the phone.

"Hey Beth," he smiled. "Did the meetings go well?"

"Perfect. We are ready to publish," Beth replied as she came into the room. "Mick, did Josef ask you to find Rayna's stalker?"

"So you think it's a stalker too?" Mick asked with raised eyebrows. "What did Rayna tell you?"

"She said she got two anonymous gifts and Josef is worried. Who but a stalker would do that?" Beth demanded hands fisted on her hips.

Mick smiled at her and got up from his chair and came around the desk. Beth stepped into his embrace, her arms circling his waist.

"I haven't traced who is sending the gifts yet but let's not assume the worse," he soothed. "We will not let anyone hurt Rayna."

"So you do think it's that serious?" Beth asked with big eyes. "I know that Josef does, he assigned Sam to watch over her."

"Well Josef is paranoid," Mick answered and lightly stroked her hair. "So far these are two gifts from someone unknown and that is all. I agree it is suspicious and I will find out who sent them."

"I know you will," Beth said confidently. She hugged him tighter and then went up on tiptoes, bringing her lips to his. "My guardian angel can solve any mystery."

"You are so biased," Mick chuckled.

"I know," Beth grinned. "But am I wrong?"

"You are so good for my ego," Mick murmured, resting his cheek against her hair.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Mick shot Beth a puzzled look and then went to his office door. He pulled it open to reveal Dimitri Denisov waiting nervously. The Russian vampire smiled tentatively at Mick.

"Mr. St. John, may I speak to you and Ms Turner?"

Mick glanced at Beth who nodded and he stepped aside.

"What do you want Professor?" Mick asked, quickly scanning the hall to see if Coraline was lurking. Satisfied that she wasn't, he closed the door and turned back to Dimitri who had gone over to Beth.

"I wish to speak to you both about Coraline," Dimitri replied looking between the two.

Beth's expression hardened and she shrugged as she met Mick's gaze. While his first instinct was to usher the Russian out, Mick's curiosity was piqued and he nodded slightly.

"All right Professor, let's talk," he said and led the way out of the office to the living room. Dimitri seated himself in a chair by the fire place while Mick chose the couch. Beth hovered to one side, not sure she wanted to be part of this conversation. Mick patted the cushion next to him.

"Come on Beth; let's hear what the man has to say. It's better to know than to just guess," Mick urged.

"I'm not here to cause trouble Ms Turner," Dimitri said quietly. "I wish to explain why Coraline and I are present in Los Angeles."

"Okay Professor," Beth conceded as she sat beside Mick. "Call me Beth and I would like to know why you are here. Our commitment ceremony is only two weeks away and I'm sure Coraline is aware of that."

"Yes Beth," Dimitri nodded. "Cora and I are aware that it is soon. It is because of this that I have come here this evening. It was difficult to convince Coraline to let me handle this myself; she wished to accompany me tonight."

"I'm sure she did," Beth muttered darkly. Dimitri smiled slightly. "Sorry," she apologized.

"I understand, Coraline has told me everything she has done to you in the past. She has been remarkably blunt about how she has manipulated things over the years," Dimitri told them. "She finally saw the wisdom in my coming alone."

"What does Coraline want now?" Mick asked taking Beth's hand in his. He squeezed it gently. "I was under the impression that everything that needed saying was done in New Orleans."

Dimitri nodded, giving his full attention to Mick.

"Cora does understand that you no longer love her. It was a bitter pill for her to swallow but she is coming to terms with it. She is a different woman these days although I know you will find that difficult to believe."

"And what does our commitment have to do with this?" Beth asked warily.

"Coraline wishes to attend the ceremony," Dimitri said uncomfortably. "Not to disrupt it," he added hurriedly. "I believe she needs to witness it to help her move on."

"Move on?!" Beth exclaimed. "So our commitment ceremony becomes therapy for Coraline?"

Mick put his arm around her shoulders to calm her as he hugged her closer to his side. He looked sternly at the ill at ease Russian.

"I will not ruin our night just to assist Coraline with facing the truth. Beth has put up with too much from Coraline and I will not permit our ceremony to be intruded upon," Mick said firmly. Beth warmed at his words. She sat up straighter next to him.

"I suspected this would be your answer but I did promise Coraline I would present her request. I did not mean to insult you," Dimitri said mildly. He had told Coraline this was expecting too much but she had insisted.

"No offense," Mick said evenly. Beth nodded.

"I felt that this would be a futile visit but I know Cora is sincere in her desire to move on. And I am willing to aid her in that quest."

"That may be true," Mick conceded. "But please tell Coraline that my commitment to Beth is not a venue for her atonement. She is no longer my wife and it is over. We do not wish to have her in attendance."

Dimitri nodded his acceptance. He sympathized with the couple's feelings. It was only the depth of his caring for Coraline that had brought him here on this mission. He felt Mick and Beth had been remarkably polite considering the request he had made. He turned to Beth.

"I am sorry to have upset you Beth. I only wish to help Coraline have a chance to let go of her past mistakes and move on." He got to his feet. "Thank you for listening."

Beth got up also and smiled at Dimitri. In spite of his association with Coraline, she liked the Russian vampire.

"Thank you Dimitri for coming and explaining all this. I am sorry we cannot send you back with what Coraline wants to hear. It is too much to ask," she said kindly.

"I understand," Dimitri replied. He looked at Mick who had risen and moved to stand next to Beth, a hand resting on her shoulder. "I just wish to say again, I truly believe Coraline has no wish to ruin your ceremony. I will explain your decision to her." He started for the door with Mick following him. They paused by it. "Thank you again," Dimitri added, extending his hand.

"Tell Coraline we wish her well and hope she is able to move on," Mick said seriously, shaking his hand.

"I will," the Russian agreed and left. Mick turned back to Beth who was still standing in front of the couch.

"She certainly has the knack for showing up at the wrong time," Beth sighed with a weak smile. "Is it always all about her?"

A short laugh burst out of Mick.

"For as long as I have known her," he said tiredly. "Let's forget about her." With long strides he came back to her. "Now where were we before we were interrupted?" he asked pulling her into his arms. "Something about you being good for my ego……"

Beth slid her arms around his neck as he leaned down toward her.

"Are you fishing for compliments Mr. St. John?" she whispered huskily.

"Of course," Mick answered, lightly stroking his fingers up and down her back. "I love your compliments."

"Well then, Mr. St. John…." Beth said, her eyes twinkling. "You are the sexiest man I have ever shared a freezer with."

"Flatterer," Mick chuckled and covered her mouth with his. He felt Beth melt into his embrace as she responded eagerly. He had no doubts this woman was the only one for him. "And I am the only man you share a freezer with."

Beth laughed, gazing up adoringly into his eyes.

"And the only one I ever want to share it with. I love you Mick. You are my past, my present and my future. You are my sire and my partner in eternity," she promised.

"Are you practicing your vows?" Mick inquired with a grin.

"Just stating a fact. But it does have a nice sound," Beth giggled back. "I should write this down."

"Later," Mick growled as he swept her up in his arms. "I have other plans." He headed to the stairs.

"I like the way you think," Beth said as she started kissing his neck.

End chapter.

**So now we know what Coraline is up to. Do you think this will be the end of it? Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I can dream that I do.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I am in awe of the fact that so many are still reading my work.**

Chapter 4

The next day Rayna came downstairs and discovered that Josef had not left for his office downtown. Grabbing a quick glass of blood, she went searching for him and found him in his private office. From the moment that she entered the room she could feel the tension radiating from him. His back was to the door as he stood before his desk looking down.

"Josef, what's wrong?" she asked in concern as she hurried toward him.

He turned towards her and gestured to the plainly wrapped box sitting on the desk. Rayna stopped dead at the grim expression on his face.

"Another one?" she said with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Beth's concern and Josef's anger had made her see this wasn't a game. She set her glass down and reached for the box. Josef quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"No! Don't touch it," he ordered sharply.

"Josef?" Hurt and fear laced her voice.

"Oh Beauty," he murmured softly and carefully gathered her into his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple. His anger cooled as he held her safe in his arms. "I've called Mick and he's coming over. I'm sure there are no prints worth collecting here but I want him to try," he soothed.

Rayna nodded numbly, hugging Josef tighter and burrowing her head into the crook of his neck.

"I don't want to open it. This isn't fun anymore," she sighed. "Josef why can't my life just be simple?"

She felt a deep rumble in Josef's chest as he chuckled.

"You, my love, were never a simple soul. A dull life was never in the cards for you. Please trust that I will not allow anyone to harm you," he promised.

"I do trust you," Rayna answered tilting her face up to him. Josef bent his head to capture her mouth. Rayna sighed in satisfaction as she responded.

"He tells me to hurry over, it's an emergency and we get here to find him indulging himself with Rayna," Mick's voice interrupted them. "To think we could have been similarly occupied," he added to Beth, standing beside him.

Josef and Rayna grinned at their friends.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you," Josef smirked. "Just keep it short, I want this new delivery checked out before we open it," he added.

Mick approached the desk, pulling on surgical gloves as he came over. He removed a fingerprint kit from his satchel slung over his shoulder. Beth hurried to Rayna's side to give her a reassuring hug. They watched Mick go to work.

"Whatever is here is smudged beyond identifying," Mick commented as he dealt with the packaging. He removed the paper and dusted the box. Looking up at Josef with disappointment he commented," You have a very smart stalker here. No prints on the box, different delivery services and no one there who remembers who brought the packages in for delivery. The first one can't recall the person, the second thinks it was a woman and this last one said maybe it was an old man but they were too busy to pay close attention. All transactions were in cash. I believe that whoever it is has hired people to handle the delivery services."

"I thought as much," Josef growled in agreement. "Thanks for confirming it Mick."

"Rayna, do any of these gifts give you a clue to whoever might be sending them?" Mick asked.

"No, nothing. I've gone over and over where I've lived through the years and I can't connect them. Neither the dream catcher or the carving seem related," she said in puzzlement. Mick handed her the small box.

"Open it. Maybe this clue will help jog your memory," he instructed.

Rayna accepted the box with distaste, her fingers fumbling with the taped lid. With a frustrated growl she tore it open and a small plain jewelry box fell to the floor.

"Oh no," she gasped, making no move to pick it up.

Josef bent to retrieve it and then carefully pressed it into her hands.

"Go on Beauty," he urged gently. "Open it."

Rayna nodded and slowly cracked the box open. Peeking in she opened it wider to reveal a pair of elongated gold nuggets on slender wires. She then looked at the others in confusion.

"How lovely and so unusual," Beth stated.

Rayna's grey eyes were frustrated as they met Josef's. She shook her head.

"I should know why these gifts are coming. I should know Josef; I feel it is just beyond my grasp. Why can't I make the connection?" she asked in a small voice.

He took the box from her trembling fingers and looked at the earrings critically.

"It will come to you," he said confidently. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brushed his lips over her cheek. "You will figure it out."

"I hope so," she said forlornly.

"It's okay," Mick assured her sympathetically. He took the box from Josef, examining the earrings. "These are unusual like Beth said. They aren't mass produced and I am sure I can trace them to a particular artist who created them. We have a lead," he said with confidence.

"Thank you Mick," Rayna said in relief.

"No problem. I'll take care of this and you help Beth create the perfect commitment ceremony," Mick answered lightly.

"Oh I will," Rayna said feeling the tension leave her. She stepped over to him and impulsively kissed his cheek. "It will be spectacular," she promised.

"As long as we keep Coraline away," Beth groused.

Josef's attention snapped to her sharply.

"Has she contacted you?" he asked quickly.

"Dimitri stopped by with her request to attend the commitment," Mick said slipping the box into his coat pocket. He grimaced at Josef and Rayna. "It seems she needs closure."

Josef roared with laughter.

"Oh that is rich. She is an original."

"This isn't funny Josef," Rayna growled, her eyes flashing to silver. "That witch is out to ruin Beth and Mick's celebration."

"She's desperate Rayna," Josef answered calmly. "It's a last ditched effort to get Mick. She's played her last card."

"She never quits," Rayna said heatedly. "I will stop her if she comes near here."

"Rayna, it's okay," Beth said, touched by her friend's defense. She took Rayna's hands in hers. "We told Dimitri no. He accepted our decision graciously," she told her. "I feel sorry for him, he cares for Coraline."

"Well good for him," Rayna snorted. "He'll come to regret that."

"I think that he knows her better than you think," Beth observed. "But that didn't change our minds. Coraline must move on without using us. She has no claim on Mick anymore."

"I'd pay good money to see Beth and Coraline go one on one," Josef told Mick under his breath. "Our French beauty wouldn't stand a chance. Your girl is smart and tough."

"And I'm willing to bet Rayna could take Coraline out too," Mick whispered back with a grin. He tried to look serious when Beth gave him a reproving glare.

"We did make it clear we were finished with Coraline. But Beth is right; Dimitri does care a great deal for Coraline. He came to us on her behalf."

"Well it's about time someone told her no," Josef remarked dryly. "Now ladies, don't you have a magazine to get published? Go get Sam and head off to work," he ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Bossy man," Rayna laughed lightly and kissed him quickly. "Beth would you like to ride with Sam and me?"

Beth glanced at Mick, unsure. He went to her and hugged her. It was clear to him that she was still annoyed with Coraline's brazen request. It angered him that Coraline could still reach out and hurt Beth.

"Call me when you are finished with work and I'll pick you up. We'll go do something special," he whispered in her ear.

His reward was seeing Beth's face light up in joy.

"I'd love that. I should be finished sometime around midnight," she said happily.

"Perfect," Mick told her and kissed her gently. "Now hurry off to work so you are done on time."

"You heard my man," Beth grinned at Rayna. "Let's go."

They headed out to find Sam after Josef claimed one more kiss from Rayna.

"Smart move," Josef approved. "Distract Beth and she may forget that your crazy ex-wife is in town."

"I will not let Coraline ruin this for Beth. I should have known that New Orleans didn't settle things," Mick said in frustration.

"Solve the mystery of Rayna's stalker and I will get rid of Coraline for you personally," Josef quipped.

"And risk bringing Lance and the bloodline down on us? Josef, you constantly amaze me," Mick chuckled.

"She won't ruin your commitment Mick," Josef promised seriously. "Count on that."

End chapter.

**So we have another clue. I hope you are enjoying the mystery. Please reward the author by pressing the review button and sharing your thoughts. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do love it so much that I can't let it go.**

**Happy New Year! Thanks to all who have read and continue to read. I appreciate it.**

Chapter 5

Mick sighed and shook his head at Josef.

"She's my ex, I'll deal with her. I wanted to believe that we ended her obsession at Mardi Gras, but then that would not be Coraline," he said with annoyance.

"Maybe she really is just looking for closure," Josef shrugged. "Moriah did talk to her after we left. I wouldn't put it past her to take a different direction."

"Yea," Mick laughed weakly. "It would be just like her to yank us all around and then leave with Dimitri. But until she actually does leave town, I'm not letting my guard down."

"Then go solve the mystery of Rayna's stalker and I'll do some of my own checking on dear Coraline," Josef advised him.

"Just don't set her off Josef, it only makes her act impulsively," Mick warned. He brought the earring box out again. "I'm going to talk to a guy who can give me a lead on these. The dream catchers can be purchased almost anywhere. There was no way to trace it."

Josef fixed a dark stare on the jewelry box. Mick could see his friend had returned to his irritated anger. The building temper seemed far greater than three little gifts warranted.

"Josef, what is really bothering you?"

"I want a name to go with this person," came the growled response.

"You don't think that it's a human admirer, do you?" Mick said perceptively.

"Of course I don't," Josef answered quickly. "These gifts are tugging at Rayna's memory. If it were a human it would be easy for her to remember but she has 238 years of living to try and recall."

"Well when I checked on the carving I couldn't pinpoint the artist but a woodworker I showed it to, said it was old. He told me the wood showed no signs of recent carving, it had to have been done over fifty years ago," Mick told him. "That makes me think vampire. And I really don't think it's a coincidence that it looks like Rayna."

"No, it isn't," Josef said sourly. "And I don't like that whoever it is hides in the shadows. That is not the actions of a friend."

Mick grabbed Josef's shoulder, commiserating with his friend. Josef had waited a long time to bring a woman permanently into his life and he wasn't about to have her threatened. Shoving the box back into his pocket, he shook his buddy's shoulder and let go.

"I'll get you answers Josef," he promised.

"You do that. But take time to give Beth a nice night out," Josef smiled.

"I have the perfect idea," Mick assured him. "Later brother," he added and headed out to his car.

********

Mick headed for a vampire jeweler he knew who maintained an exclusive little shop in the Venice district. The man was an expert on jewelry artists and had contacts all over the country.

A small bell jingled as Mick entered the small, classy shop. A tall, thin man poked his head out of a curtained doorway. His face lit up as he recognized his visitor.

"Mick St. John, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Hello Gideon, I have a mystery that only you can solve," Mick said warmly.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Gideon chuckled. He held out his hand. "Show me."

Mick handed him the small box. Gideon moved down the counter to open it under a lamp. He studied them closely, first in the box and then out of it. He turned one earring over and over several times.

"Nice work. Wonderful craftsmanship," he murmured. "They are familiar, let's just see……" He brought out a magnifying glass. "Just as I thought," he announced, looking up at Mick in triumph.

"What?"

"Look," Gideon instructed holding out the glass. He held the nugget so that Mick could see the bottom of it. The jeweler indicated some small scratches there. Under the magnification Mick could make out two letters. L and S.

"Initials?" Mick asked.

"The artist," Gideon confirmed. "Lin Sung, a remarkable talent who crafts beautiful things in raw materials," he added almost reverently.

"And does this artist work in LA?" Mick asked hopefully.

Gideon shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately the lovely and inspired Ms Sung works out of New Orleans," he said regretfully.

A tingle ran down Mick's spine. New Orleans was where Rayna had lived at the end of the 1890's. And he knew just the vamp to help located the artist and get his answers. He smiled in satisfaction.

"I seem to have given you good news," Gideon commented.

"I have a friend in New Orleans who can deal with this. Is Ms Sung a vampire by chance?"

"No, strictly human as far as I know. Please tell me you don't wish to eliminate a talent like her," Gideon asked in concern.

"No, I just wish to get a lead on who purchased these earrings," Mick replied. "Does she distribute her work to stores around the country?"

"No, she works strictly out of her shop in the French Quarter," came the answer. "Although she does do special orders over the internet."

That news frustrated Mick. It would be harder to trace if they had been purchased over the internet.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mick?" the thin vampire asked.

"One other thing Gideon," Mick said reaching into his inner coat pocket. He brought out a folded sheet of paper. "Do you think that you could make two bands in white gold by Valentine's Day with this design?"

Gideon unfolded the sheet and studied the simple pattern of interlocked ovals on the surface of the band. An M and a B were in two of the ovals.

"In two weeks? I suppose for you Mick, I can do it," he said finally. "Your design?" Mick nodded. "I've heard you have a commitment coming up. I will have them ready on the 13th."

"Thank you Gideon. I appreciate it and I'll pay extra for the short notice," Mick told him.

"Don't worry about it Mick. I owe you for the catching that thief six months ago. I'll make these a priority," the older vampire said brushing off Mick's offer.

"Thank you Gideon," Mick said taking back the earrings that the jeweler had replaced in their box.

"Good luck tracking those," Gideon said. "And if you talk to Ms Sung, please give her my regards."

"Will do," Mick agreed and headed out. He couldn't wait to call Tyson Leggett.

******

In New Orleans, Granny Fortuna breezed into Tyson's office, startling Charity, who was concentrating on her computer.

"Granny, how are you?" Charity asked in delight.

"Fine Charity. Is the boy busy?" Granny answered approaching the desk where Lafayette lay on a stack of papers. The black cat blinked up at the vampiress and purred as she scratched his ears.

"I can't get over how he likes you," Charity commented. "He barely tolerates Tyson."

"And yet he stays," Granny smiled. "Lafayette is a smart soul. He trusts Tyson."

"He knows where his next meal is coming from," Tyson said from the doorway. "What brings you by sugar?"

"There's something brewing in Los Angeles. You have talked to Mick, right?"

"How do you do that?" Tyson groaned. "Never mind. Yes, he called fifteen minutes ago." Granny arched an eyebrow at him. "And I need to see a jewelry maker in the Quarter," he continued. "Rayna got some earrings made by her. Josef is upset by the arrival of several anonymous gifts recently."

Granny headed to his private office with Tyson following dutifully. When she turned back to him with a frown, he quickly shut the door.

"What?"

"Have you spoken to Savannah since you fought?"she demanded abruptly.

"No…..uh, I plan to see her tonight. Granny, it's no big deal," he protested.

"What's wrong with you boy? She wanted you to meet her father, not offer up a proposal," Granny scolded gently.

"I know that," Tyson snapped and then instantly regretted his tone. "Sorry Moriah, I didn't mean to hurt her. I seem to have father issues," he said contritely.

The stern look on Granny's face softened immediately. She hated how Pierre Lamarche treated his son when he had been human. It had left scars on Tyson's soul.

"Savannah was hurt. You must explain to her, she will understand," she told him kindly. "She has tried so hard to fit in our world."

"I will," Tyson promised. "I will talk to her and explain."

"Fix it boy," Granny admonished and patted his cheek as she swept out of the room.

End Chapter.

**So now I have my New Orleans group involved. Please feed the writer's need to be reviewed, I am so needy. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I had the rights to it because it would still be with us on Friday nights.**

**Once again I wish to thank you so much for reading my story. I love hearing from all of you.**

Chapter 6

It was just before midnight when Mick picked Beth up at the magazine. She slid into the passenger seat with a big smile and settled back comfortably.

"Where are we headed?" she asked as Mick pulled into traffic.

"It's a surprise."

"Mick, don't tease. Am I dressed properly?" Beth huffed.

"You are beautiful and perfect just as you are," Mick grinned. "And it still is going to be a surprise."

Beth shook her head but smiled back at him. She always loved Mick's surprises and she was content to wait and see what he had planned.

"Were you able to trace the earrings?" she asked as she suddenly remembered what Mick had been doing this evening.

"I did indeed," he answered in satisfaction. "And just guess where they came from."

Beth thought a moment and then her eyes got wide with an improbable thought.

"Not New Orleans?" she guessed.

"New Orleans," Mick confirmed. "I called Tyson and he is going to talk to the jeweler for me."

"Finally a break," Beth sighed. Resting her head back against the seat back, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Did Tyson say anything about Savannah?"

"No, why?" Mick asked in confusion.

"They had a fight," Beth informed him. "Savannah called me a few days ago. She had wanted him to go up to Baton Rouge to meet her father. Tyson got rather strange and refused. He hurt her feelings."

"Meeting the old man, very scary," Mick nodded. He grinned at Beth. "Sounds like Tyson panicked."

"It's not funny Mick," Beth scolded softly. "Savannah couldn't understand why he objected. She just wanted to stop her father from bugging her about who she is dating. She has accommodated Tyson's world every way she can and he wouldn't even make this one gesture," she finished.

Mick thought about what Beth said. He had fought against bringing Beth into his world for such a long time that he could identify with Tyson's reluctance. Although Tyson was very comfortable in his vampire skin, Mick guessed that meeting a girl's father could still be daunting.

"Would you like me to call him back and grill him?" he asked lightly.

"No," Beth giggled. "I know Savannah planned to speak to Granny. I'm sure they'll work it out. Savannah loves him."

Mick reached out to take her hand.

"They'll make it work," he agreed. "I happen to know Tyson is crazy about her."

Beth took notice of where they were headed. Mick was heading up the coastal highway and the warm February night sky was bright with stars. Just north of Malibu, Mick pulled into the driveway of a classy roadhouse.

"This you are going to like," Mick assured her as they approached the door. He slipped an arm around her waist and guided her inside. Just inside was a poster announcing the evening's entertainment.

"Marshall James?" Beth questioned, her eyes glowing. "Mick, you remembered?"

"You've played his CD constantly and have mentioned him several times since the magazine profiled him," Mick explained. "It wasn't hard to find out he was performing here."

Beth grabbed him and kissed him soundly.

"You spoil me," she sighed in pleasure.

"I do try," Mick said, pleased with her reaction. With one hand on the small of her back, he directed her into the main room. They settled in a reserved round booth and Mick ordered drinks. While the young man on stage performed, Mick linked his fingers through Beth's and enjoyed the music. He liked the blues quality the singer brought to his songs.

At break, Marshall approached their booth.

"Beth Turner?" he enquired.

"Yes," Beth said in happy surprise. "How did you ……?"

"I was told you would be here tonight. I have to thank you for the flattering article your magazine did on me," the young singer said with a smile. He knew that publicity had boosted his career.

"It was my pleasure to print it," Beth told him. "I love your CD. But how did you know I would be here?"

"Mr. St. John called my agent. They let me know you were coming."

Beth beamed at Mick. He really was too good to her. She would never doubt his love.

"Well I am thrilled to hear you perform live. Thank you for coming over."

"My pleasure," Marshall answered. "Enjoy the rest of the show." He went back to the stage.

"You really are too good to me," Beth told Mick.

"I know," Mick said with a devilish look in his eye. He took both her hands in his, turning towards her. "I would do anything to make you happy," he said becoming serious. "You saved me from a darkness I had fallen into. I cannot envision a forever without you."

Beth shivered happily.

"You sure know how to make me feel loved," she confessed. "And you are the best sire any vamp could ask for," she added in a whisper.

"That, I will remind you of later," Mick answered leaning down to kiss her.

******

Savannah Lowe let herself into her apartment after a long night on the job. Her feet hurt and she had a persistent start to a headache. The last few days had tied her in knots after her fight with Tyson. Charity and Granny had told her not to brood on it and even Beth had advised patience. They told her vampire men were often slow to come around when they had all the time in the world. But that had still not cooled the sting of Tyson refusing to meet her father.

In a burst of temper she unstrapped her gun holster and tossed it on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and rubbed her forehead.

"I sure am glad that you're unarmed sugar," a voice came from her terrace door. "I'd rather talk to you without silver bullets in the mix."

Savannah immediately lunged for her gun, coming up with it aimed at Tyson before she recognized the voice. She threw a withering glare at Tyson as he leaned against her refrigerator.

"I could shoot you for breaking and entering," she snarled. "Go away Tyson, I do not feel like fighting. I have a headache."

"I don't want to fight either cher," Tyson said as he came towards her. He held his hands up in surrender. "Savannah please."

For one moment she kept the gun trained on his chest, then set it on the table and collapsed in a nearby chair. She bent forward and buried her head in her hands.

"I really don't want to get into this tonight Tyson," she murmured wearily.

"Oh Savannah, my love," Tyson said softly as he sank to his knees in front of her. He slipped his cool fingers under hers and massaged her temples. Savannah offered no resistance. "I'm sorry, I owe you an explanation."

Lifting her head slightly, Savannah looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"What's to explain? The thought of meeting my father terrified you and vampires are like any man, they are afraid of any sign of commitment," she sighed.

"I was afraid, but not of commitment sugar. The word "Father" makes me want to run in the other direction," Tyson confessed.

Savannah looked at him in surprise.

"Why Tyson? My father only wanted to meet you," she said in confusion.

Tyson took her hands and met her gaze levelly.

"Cherie, my father only wanted my blind obedience. Ever since then I have had trouble with father figures. When you asked me to go to Barton Rouge and all I could think was how he would feel I wasn't good enough for his little girl," Tyson admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry Savannah you deserved an explanation and I couldn't bring myself to be honest."

Savannah considered his words. He was usually so self-possessed that she forgot he had once been human. She knew he had lost his beloved mother as a young man and his father had been harsh and distant. Her irritation cooled and her heart softened as she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry too Tyson," she whispered, reaching out to take his face in her hands. "I was over-sensitive; I thought you were angry with me."

"Angry?"

"I thought you felt I was pushing for something permanent."

"We aren't permanent cher?" Tyson grinned. "I've swept you off your feet and I can't exist without you. Isn't that permanent?"

"Tyson….." she stammered in surprise. "Oh….I love you."

Tyson rose and pulled her up in his arms. He kissed her deeply, his fingers tugging at her hair tie to free her ponytail.

"I love you too. And I think we need to go out to LA ahead of the others and take time for just us. What do you think?"

"Just us?"

"Just us. I want to be with you alone," he answered finally freeing her hair.

"You've got me," she promised, hugging him close.

End chapter.

**So I had to clear up that mess with Tyson and Savannah, hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I do feel like after all this time the powers that be don't care what I do.**

**Thanks to all who have read. You make me happy to keep writing.**

Chapter 7

In Beverly Hills a solitary figure sat in his comfortable study, in his expensive house and felt the pain of loneliness. The house was not as large or grand as some of its neighbors but it had some very nice features to it. A high surrounding fence and a basement that contained a panic room were two things that satisfied this vampire completely. They would fill his needs perfectly.

Sitting at his desk he deliberately ran his fingers over a photo in a magazine. Slowly he traced the image of water falling in a secluded grotto. Confusion was clear on his face.

"Why haven't you come to me Rayna?" he murmured out loud. "You've given me the sign I've waited for all these years. Why are you still with Kostan?"

He looked at a newspaper clipping propped against a lamp base that showed Josef and Rayna at a charity dance over the holidays. His eyes narrowed as he focused on Josef's image.

"What hold do you have on her?" he growled. "I will free her; I know it is why she has called out to me." His gaze softened as he looked at Rayna's face. "Were my clues too confusing my love? I am sorry Rayna; I will send one last clue that cannot be mistaken. I'm sure that Kostan is holding you against your will and I will save you."

The black haired vampire reached out and picked up a small, old book. The dark blue volume had faded gold letters stamped on its cover, reading "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare.

"Be but sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet," he intoned reverently. "I swear my love to you Rayna. Deny Kostan's name and join me. I have waited so long."

His long dark hair fell forward as he bowed his head, covering his face. Squeezing his dark eyes shut, a single tear fell free from his eyelashes. For 113 years he had waited, following her life and looking for a sign from his pale love. This photo had to be what he was waiting for. She HAD to be calling to him to rescue her. This Kostan character kept reappearing in her life; he must have some hold over her. He was sure she remembered the waterfall that meant so much to him; it must be her call for help. Picking up a pen, he opened the book and began to write.

*****

Josef awoke in his freezer, a sense of unease permeating his whole being. In astonishment he realized he was alone. Rarely did Rayna get up before him and that concerned him.

He rose quickly and wrapped his robe around him as he left the freezer room and entered the master bedroom. His gaze went immediately to Rayna seated at her dressing table, her back to him. Approaching her slowly, he noticed she was wearing the ice blue silk robe he had given her for their commitment. Her elbows were propped on the table, her hands supporting her head. Reflected in the mirror Josef could see the three gifts on the table before her.

"Rayna, what is the matter?" Josef asked softly as he stopped behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He gently massaged the silk and waited for the answer he suspected he all ready knew. Rayna lifted her head and met his gaze in the mirror. Her grey eyes were dark with confusion and a touch of annoyance.

"I should know who is doing this Josef. I feel it, it's so close. Why can't I remember?" she asked an angry edge to her voice.

"You will remember," he assured her, bending to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm so frustrated," she grumbled.

"Beauty, Mick will find your answers," Josef said calmly. "Tyson will talk to the jeweler and we will find the buyer. This will be over in a few days."

"It had better be," Rayna growled; a spark in her eyes. "I will not permit my troubles to cast a shadow over Beth's commitment."

She rose and came around the chair to step into Josef's arms. Her own slid around his waist and she rested her head on his chest.

"Our night was so perfect, I cannot bear the thought of Beth's not being as special," she sighed.

"While I can't imagine a ceremony better than ours, I agree that we will make sure theirs is well," Josef said as he stroked her hair. "Coraline could prove a problem though."

"Let me talk to her," Rayna said with a deep rumble in her chest.

"I'm not sure you'd do much talking," Josef chuckled. "Mick said he will deal with her."

"Like Coraline has ever listened to Mick. If she did listen then this would have been settled at Mardi Gras," Rayna scoffed. "Maybe Philippe can get through to her."

Josef kissed her quickly. "Let me talk to her," he said. "I am less likely to tear her throat out. I will make a strong suggestion that she forget attending the ceremony. Her closure does not need to come at Mick and Beth's expense."

Rayna let go of his waist and took his face in her hands. She kissed him hungrily as she pressed against him.

Josef returned her ardor, his hands going to the sash of her robe. With the ease of having done this countless times, he untied it and slipped it from her shoulders. His hands slid down her sides, loving the feel of her soft skin.

"Do you have the time?" Rayna asked huskily as her own hands slipped inside his robe.

"I'll make time," he growled. "After all I am the boss."

"Good," Rayna purred and proceeded to remove Josef's robe with the same skill he had shown. In a flash they were on the king-sized bed, kissing and nipping. It amazed Josef how he didn't tire of being with Rayna. Over the long years of his existence he had thrived on new experiences and variety. Rayna had managed to satisfy all those needs and keep it exciting.

******

Mick awoke at the same time as Beth this evening. He still marveled at how content he had finally become with his vampire existence. It was a credit to the blonde in his arms that he had learned to accept and even like the vampire within him. As Beth moved in his arms he looked down at her open and honest face and smiled.

"Hello love," he greeted her sleepy gaze.

"Hi handsome," she smiled back.

"Do you have to hurry off to the magazine?" he asked as he lifted the freezer lid.

"Not really. Everything is set for it to go to press. I'll check in but not go in," Beth answered as she climbed out.

"Good," Mick said sweeping her up in his arms after he followed her out. "I would like you to be with me when I call Tyson."

"Is that the only reason?" Beth asked with raised eyebrows as he held her. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"No that isn't the only reason. But if I'm going to check on how things are with Savannah I need you with me for advice," Mick grinned.

"Nice save," she chuckled and kissed him. Her fingers brushed his cheekbones.

"I do try," he answered. "But first let me show you how much I am looking forward to having you in my life for the rest of eternity."

"You sweet talker you," Beth giggled as he carried her out of the freezer room. She hugged him close, thrilled that she had found her soul mate. This life may not have been her childhood dream but forever sounded heavenly when it meant that Mick St. John would be by her side.

*******

Mick dialed Tyson's number from his office and smiled at Beth who was curled up in a chair across from him. He had to look back at the phone or he would be lost in the memories of the hour before. The woman seated opposite him had the power to divert him from his work. She had always been able to do that.

"Hey Tyson," he said when the Cajun answered. "Did you talk to Ms Sung?"

"Yea Mick, I did but you won't like the answer," Tyson said regretfully. "It was a special order over the internet. Payment was with a Visa gift card. No way to trace the owner. I put Charity on the email address but it's been complicated to trace. Your stalker is good, I hate to admit it."

Mick had switched to speaker phone and caught Beth's discouraged look. Somehow he wasn't surprised by Tyson's report.

"Thanks Tyson, I was afraid that he was too smart to be caught easily. Send me the email address and I'll put Logan on it. It doesn't hurt to have a second person tracking it," Mick responded.

"Sure thing," Tyson agreed. "I'll text it to you."

"Tyson how is Savannah," Beth broke in. She grinned at Mick.

"Lovely as ever sugar and excited to see you. Oh Mick, is there some private vamp friendly hotel in LA that you can recommend? Savannah and I are coming out early and I don't want to impose on Josef if you know what I mean," Tyson said, his pleasure clear in his voice.

"I know the perfect place," Mick answered smiling at Beth. "Glad to hear you worked things out."

"Just took a lot of groveling," Tyson laughed. "We are okay."

End chapter.

**So we have met our stalker. Please feed my review addiction. I still haven't gotten over that problem. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I want it back on TV!**

**Thank you all my readers. **

Chapter 8

After hanging up the phone on Tyson, Mick's expression sobered.

"I'm sure that Charity is good but I will have Logan try to trace that address," he told Beth. "Our guy is smart but somewhere there is a mistake he has made."

"Don't you think sooner or later he will reveal himself? These gifts have to be leading up to something," Beth mused. "His goal can't be to just send anonymous gifts; he must intend to contact Rayna personally."

"And that is what bothers Josef the most. He doesn't know his competition," Mick said insightfully. "He doesn't know if Rayna will welcome this stalker."

"She would never….." Beth said indignantly. "Mick, she loves Josef."

"Of course she does," Mick agreed quickly. Beth's defense of Rayna made him smile. "And deep down Josef knows it. But it's his nature to be paranoid and when it comes to Rayna he's vulnerable. His imagination creates his worst nightmare and it eats at him."

"Well I hope he knows it or I will have to have a long talk with Josef Kostan. He needs to trust Rayna," Beth said sternly.

Mick couldn't help laughing at his girl's determination. Josef had better not doubt Rayna's love within Beth's hearing. He loved how Beth had not only embraced her vampirism but also his friends.

"I am sure that Rayna will reassure him," he smiled. He looked at her lovingly from across the desk. "So my tiger, what else is on your agenda for tonight besides checking on the magazine?"

"Well……I have some vases to see about," Beth replied, her eyes twinkling. "And Rayna and I were hoping to go dress shopping. Josef was going to arrange some after hours shopping."

"Need any help with that?" Mick grinned.

"Oh, so this you want to help with?" Beth said with raised eyebrows. "Sorry St. John, this you can't be part of until the big night."

Getting to his feet, he came around the desk and leaned down to kiss her.

"Have fun. I'm going to get Logan searching for this email location," he told her. "Love you."

"Love you too," Beth answered with a smile.

*******

On his way to the office, Josef knew he had to make one stop. He felt he owed it to Mick and to Beth as well, to stop Coraline from ruining their commitment. Pulling into the driveway of the glass house that Coraline still owned, he stopped and studied the house. His people had told him that she and Dimitri were occupying the house while the professor was lecturing at UCLA.

The house was a beautiful structure that glowed in the evening setting sun. It has been the scene of so many ugly times. Josef had never enjoyed being front and center to Mick and Coraline's marital wars. As the fights increased in frequency, Josef finally had avoided coming here altogether.

Reluctantly he got out of the car and knocked on the front door. He waited while the western sky became awash in reds and purples. Coraline opened the door to him, a half smile playing on her lips.

"Josef, whatever brings you to my door after all this time?" she inquired sweetly.

"Don't get cute with me Coraline," Josef growled as he stalked past her into the house. Turning on his heel, he glowered at her as she shut the door. "You know why I'm here. What game are you playing this time?"

"Game? I'm playing no game Josef," she said innocently and went to sit in a plush chair. She gestured to one opposite her. "I merely wish to show Dimitri I am moving on and this is the best way to do that." She made no effort to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You can do that without attending the ceremony. Just get on a plane," Josef snorted as he took a seat. He smoothed his jacket and looked at her accusingly.

"Dimitri is under contract for the semester and I happen to like LA. I am in no hurry to leave town," she laughed.

"Do you really believe Dimitri will be convinced just by watching you pretend to wish Mick and Beth well?" Josef scoffed. "I will admit it's a new angle. So you wish to have Dimitri believe you love him?"

"I do care about him!" Coraline said heatedly. Josef's doubt stung her. "I'm not sure if its love but I do not want to lose him."

Josef considered her words; there was an odd ring of truth to them. He wanted to laugh at her but there was a sincerity there he hadn't seen in decades. But he sensed she was covering something up.

"You still love Mick," he accused.

"What if I do?" Coraline flared. "He doesn't love me and I can do nothing about that. I wish to move on."

Josef had heard enough. He got to his feet.

"Do it without coming to their ceremony," he said curtly. He believed what she said but questioned how long this attitude would last. Coraline was notorious for changing her mind. "You will not be on the guest list."

Coraline had risen also and she glided to the door ahead of him.

"Don't send the invitations yet," she smiled slyly. She opened the door. "Beth may feel differently."

"Leave her alone," Josef ordered as he got to the door. "You've done enough."

"You don't command me Josef," Coraline retorted and nodded outside. "You may leave; I will do as I please."

"If you hurt either Mick or Beth I will take your head," Josef promised angrily and walked out. He didn't wait for her answer.

"I know what I am doing," Coraline muttered as she shut the door. Smiling, she considered her next move. All her life she had not taken well to being told no, why should she change now?

********

Beth looked up from her list and smiled at Rayna.

"I can't believe that everything is almost ready," she sighed happily.

"Your night will be beautiful Beth," Rayna beamed.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted them and Rayna hurried to answer it. Beth could feel the change in mood as Rayna returned carrying a small package as if it were poison. Beth hurried to her side.

"Oh no Rayna, not another one," she said in dismay. Rayna shoved the package into her hands.

"You open it," she snarled. "I'm not worried about prints and I know I will tear it to pieces if I do it."

"Okay," Beth agreed and unwrapped the package. Lifting the lid she looked at the contents in surprise. "A book?" She questioned, handing it to Rayna.

Rayna removed the book from the box, a tremor of shock moving through her.

"No…… Shakespeare. It can't be, he's dead," she whispered. As the box fell to the floor, she turned the book over and over in her hands.

Beth grasped her hands and looked at the title.

"Romeo and Juliet? What does this mean?" she asked. "Of course Shakespeare is dead."

"No, Jefferson is. He loved Shakespeare. It all makes sense, the carving, the dream catcher, the nuggets," Rayna listed, her eyes bright in triumph. "I never believed it could be him."

"Who Rayna?" Beth said in frustration. She stepped back and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't follow Rayna's reasoning. "Who is Jefferson?"

"Jefferson Cole was a vampire I knew in 1900. It wasn't until he was believed dead that I realized he was interested in me," Rayna tried to explain.

"Where was this? Why did you think he was dead?" Beth asked still confused. "Why do the clues make sense?"

"I knew Jeff in Lead, South Dakota in 1900. He was the son of a mountain man and a Shoshone woman and skilled at wood carving. Lead was a gold mining town and I worked in Jefferson's saloon," Rayna told her.

"But he was a vampire?"

"Yes, the only other one in town when I got there."

Beth stood silent, trying to absorb all this information. Talking about 1900 as if it was no big deal still had the ability to shock her.

"Beth?" Rayna prompted noticing her blank look.

"We need to call Josef and Mick," Beth said snapping back to the present. "You need to go through all of this with them. It will be easier to do this just once." She hurried to her bag and grabbed her phone.

"Mick, come to Josef's. Rayna got another gift and she knows who is sending them," Beth said quickly on reaching Mick. She listened for a moment. "She thought he was dead. Yes, I'll call Josef." Beth hung up and then called Josef. Rayna stayed where she was, studying the book in her hands.

"Josef, Rayna received another gift. She knows who is sending them. Yes, I've called Mick and he's on his way over." Beth paused and listened. "She is okay Josef," she answered softly. "She thought the guy was dead. She will explain everything as soon and you and Mick arrive." She broke the connection and then looked up in surprise when Rayna gasped. "Rayna?"

"It's my fault. He started this because of me," Rayna said guiltily as she looked up from the opened book. An inscription could be seen written on the inside cover. "Beth, he believes I've summoned him. Jefferson thinks Josef is holding me against my will. Oh…..he blames Josef for my not coming to him," she moaned in despair.

End chapter.

**So now we have part of the explanation and we have a name for our stalker. What do you think? Please feed my review addiction and let me know. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And here I am again, still thinking about it.**

**Thanks for reading and many thanks for reviewing. The time you take is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 9

Josef broke a number of traffic laws getting back to the house. He arrived moments before Mick. When he entered the room, he headed straight to Rayna and gathered her into his arms. He felt ready to burst with questions but he could tell that Rayna needed comfort not an interrogation.

Mick walked in shortly after to witness the silent pair in the middle of the room and Beth looking concerned as she held the latest delivery. He hurried to her side and she handed him the book, opening it to the inscription. He read it and then looked back at Beth gravely.

"So you know this guy Rayna?" Mick asked.

Rayna nodded as she drew out of Josef's embrace but kept a tight grip on his hand.

"Yes, I knew him as Jefferson Cole in 1900. I truly thought he had died in a mine explosion. Shortly before the explosion I began to wonder if his attentions were more than just friends. A few of my donors had fatal accidents or went missing," Rayna said briefly.

"I'm going to need all the background you can give me on this guy," Mick said tapping the closed book in his hands. "I suggest we sit down and have Rayna tell us a story. Give us details about this vamp," he added to Rayna.

"Mick's right Beauty. Let's hear all about your Wild West days," Josef urged as he led her to one of the loveseats. Rayna sank down and rested her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. Josef sat beside her and gently rubbed a circle between her shoulder blades. "Take a moment and then take us back to South Dakota. How did you ever end up there after New Orleans?"

Rayna gazed up at him and smiled weakly. Then she looked over at Mick and Beth who had taken a seat on the loveseat opposite them. Beth smiled encouragingly.

"All right," Rayna nodded. "After the encounter with the hunter and David's death, I ran as far from New Orleans as I could get. I headed north and eventually landed in the mining town of Lead, South Dakota. The change was so extreme that it helped erase the bad memories. I loved how simple life was there and I made friends easily. Jefferson was the only other vampire in town and I was drawn to him. He owned a saloon named Capulet's Tomb of all things, and he gave me a job." Her eyes travelled around the group. Josef patted her hand.

"So you spent a lot of time with him," Beth stated. "Were you involved?"

"No, not like that," Rayna said quickly. She gave Josef an anxious look. "After David…..I just couldn't feel that way about anyone. I told Jefferson what had happened. He was charming, fun and interesting, I believed we were friends. Nothing that Jeff did or said made me think he felt more than that. It was only a year and a half later I began to suspect there might be stronger feelings on his side. I said that a few of my donors had fatal accidents or went missing?" The others nodded. "Well accidents happened in mining that wasn't a surprise but I noticed they were all my donors, the few I shared my secret with. Then Bill, my favorite guy came to me and said he was uncomfortable around Jefferson. Jeff had made veiled suggestions that Bill was "too close" to me. The next evening I observed Jeff following Bill to one of the mines. There was an explosion and a fire deep in one of the shafts. I truly believed Jefferson had died there," Rayna finished painfully. Clenching her fingers together she looked at Josef begging for understanding.

"Of course you did," he answered soothingly. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "You aren't to blame for his actions. Rayna this was not your fault."

"Can you give us more background on Cole? How old is he?" Mick asked. Beth had settled closer to him as Rayna had talked and he held her hand in his.

"Jefferson was around 26 or 27 when he was turned. He was young, a vampire about fifty years when I met him. His youth made me feel very protective of him although he was very controlled, very comfortable in his skin. Talking about his human life was something Jeff loved to do and he told great tales of the Idaho territory where he was born. His father was a reclusive mountain man who married a woman from the Shoshone tribe. Jeff came by his love of reading, especially Shakespeare from his father and his love of nature from his mother. He was surprisingly cultured for growing up in such isolation and we had such interesting conversations," Rayna tried to explain. "The only subject he wouldn't discuss was his turning. I don't know how or when it happened."

"Tell them about the waterfall," Beth suggested. She picked up a magazine from the coffee table and handed it to Mick. Rayna's grotto waterfall photo was prominent on the page. "Tell them why this triggered the gift giving."

"In the remote valley where Jefferson grew up was this amazing waterfall. He held that valley and waterfall as something sacred. The fact that it was so desolate made it impossible for him to return there after he was turned for there were no human blood sources and he refused to live on animal blood. But he talked about it constantly and often spoke of how he would love to show me the valley and waterfall someday," Rayna continued her story. "He must have seen this photo and believed I was calling to him."

"How did one photo do that?" Josef questioned skeptically. "What are the odds he would find it?"

"I suspect Cole has been keeping tabs on Rayna for a long time," Mick offered his opinion. "He's been waiting and watching for decades and most likely building on his obsession. I would imagine he has a subscription to Southern California View and undoubtedly was on on-line member of the RK Fitzgerald book club as well." Mick held out the book. "Read this Josef. This inscription is serious and this vamp is not dealing with reality," he said grimly.

Josef leaned forward and accepted the book from Mick. He opened it to the inside cover and his jaw clenched tightly as he read the writing.

_Rayna my love, I have waited so long for your summons. At last you have called to me; I knew you would remember my waterfall. I know that Kostan must be keeping you from me. Have faith, I will save you. Be prepared my lady for I will come. Remember; "And what love can do that dares love attempt." We will be together again. Jefferson_

Josef looked at Rayna, his eyes burning into hers.

"I'm sorry Josef," she whispered. "He thinks you are the reason I haven't gone to him. He may have been watching me all these years but he doesn't see that I love you. He has made you the enemy," she said in agitation.

"He wouldn't be the first," Josef quipped. He failed to make Rayna smile.

"This is serious Josef. You are his target, the obstacle that is keeping me from him. Don't laugh this off," she said heatedly.

Josef set the book down and tenderly cupped Rayna's face in his hands. He made her eyes meet his.

"I am serious…..listen to me love, I am not afraid of this vamp. We have a warning now, we will be prepared," he said patiently. "This character is here in town and we will find him."

He drew her close and kissed her sweetly. Rayna grabbed Josef and hugged him tightly. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his chest. Josef rocked her slowly trying to calm her.

"I don't like this," she moaned. "Why does he want me?"

"You're irresistible my darling. I totally understand his desiring you," Josef chuckled softly. "He displays good taste for a crazy man."

"Always the smart answer," Rayna scolded as she got control of herself. "I'm sorry I lost it. I don't like threats to my man."

"Well I like the sound of that," Josef smiled. "Good girl, now we fight back."

He looked over at Mick who nodded and got to his feet. He drew Beth up beside him.

"Find him," Josef ordered harshly.

"I will," Mick promised. "I have a feeling he isn't covering his tracks as carefully now. I think you're absolutely right, he is here in LA. Cole has the need to be near Rayna so I think he's been in town as long as she's been here. Or shortly after she moved here," he added. "Watch your back buddy; he has decided you are the source of his troubles. I have Logan tracing that email address and I will have him start to sort through property purchases in the last five years."

"Isn't that a lot to sort through?" Beth questioned. "We don't have a name to trace unless he still uses Cole. "

"I doubt he is using that. But he has money, those earrings are expensive. All this stalking costs money and he will have needed a vamp friendly house. It will narrow the search," Mick replied. "Rayna be prepared, he may contact you personally now."

"I can do a sketch of Jefferson as he appeared in Lead. Logan can search the data bases like the DMV to see what name he may be using," Rayna offered.

"Good idea," Mick approved. "That would help a lot. He's a clever vamp but he can't hide forever if he wants Rayna to come to him."

"Rayna, Mick will find him," Beth said confidently and went to hug her friend. "Don't worry about coming in to the magazine tomorrow. There's nothing you need to do. Work on the sketch and get it to Mick as quickly as possible."

"Okay," Rayna agreed.

"Thank you Mick. I appreciate all you are doing," Josef said seriously.

Mick could see how having a course of action eased Josef's concern. He didn't fear the threat aimed at himself but he did not like what the strain was doing to Rayna. Mick had every intention of making sure that Jefferson Cole didn't hurt either of his friends.

"We'll get him Josef," he promised. "Come on Beth, let's get this started."

End chapter.

**Now we all know our stalker a bit better. Will Mick find him before he makes his move for Rayna? I hope you stay with me and find out. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I have thought about filing papers to adopt.**

**Thank you again for your support of this story. I do appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 10

By late afternoon of the next day Mick was headed out to talk to the delivery service. He was sure he'd get no more information than the last three times but he wanted to be thorough. He and Logan had gone through property sales for the last five years the night before and had a promising list of those that might have appealed to Cole. It was a long list and Mick had left Logan with instructions to keep searching while he tried to find a name. While Mick was sure that Cole would not be using that name it was possible he had used it in the past. His final instructions to Logan had been to check back in the records of any mention of Jefferson Cole. The tech wizard had made dark mutterings of never getting to play World of Warcraft again but quieted when Mick reminded him that Josef Kostan was footing the bill. An appeased Logan had set to work with a smile. After the delivery service, Mick would swing by and pick up the sketch from Rayna.

Beth had gone to the magazine to handle the last minute pre-publication snags for the new issue. Faxes had been sent and received from Granny and everything was approved for the new look. With a satisfied smile Beth relaxed at her desk, admiring the mock up of the magazine cover. She felt a great sense of accomplishment and when her phone rang she reached for it without considering who it might be.

"Beth Turner, managing editor," she said crisply.

"My goodness you sound official," a soft voice responded. "Beth this is Coraline."

Beth's good spirits fled and she started to replace the receiver then stopped. She brought the phone back to her ear.

"What can I do for you Coraline?" Beth said with false interest. A light laugh danced over the phone back to her.

"I do wish I could see your face. Beth, I wish to meet with you, we have much to discuss. Could we get together and talk?"

"Coraline, we gave Dimitri our answer. Do you really not understand the work no?" Beth said trying to hold in her anger.

"Please Beth, let me explain. I should never have sent Dimitri to plead my case. It is very important that I talk to you," Coraline insisted desperately.

Everything inside her head told Beth to hang up on the tormenting voice. But her old reporter instinct was needling her to find out what was motivating Coraline this time. It was becoming clear that trying to ignore the woman was not working.

"Where do you want to meet?" she said in frustration.

"Somewhere public. Do you know the club Nightfall?" Coraline asked the pleasure at winning clear in her voice.

"Yes I do," Beth answered and doodled the name of the club and Coraline's name on the pad on her desk. "I can meet you there. What time?"

Coraline's choice of meeting place pleased Beth and eased her mind. The vampire club would be the right place to protect humans from the other woman's mood swings.

"Will an hour work for you?" Coraline asked.

"One hour," Beth agreed and hung up. It would take almost a half hour to reach the club and she debated calling Mick to let him know what she was up to. Quickly she rejected that, knowing she needed to deal with this on her own. Coraline would never respect her if she had to drag Mick along to the meeting.

An hour later, Beth entered the classy vampire club Nightfall and had no trouble locating the brunette sitting in a private booth across the room. She joined her, sliding gracefully into the booth opposite her. With a sigh she confronted the vampire who had haunted her human life and threatened her vampire love.

"Okay, I'm here, talk," Beth said bluntly.

"Would you care for a drink?" Coraline offered sweetly and indicated two glasses of blood in front of her.

"Thank you, why not, "Beth agreed reaching for a glass. She drew it close but didn't drink. "Coraline, why do you want to attend our commitment?"

"I know you don't want to believe this but I have changed," Coraline said quietly and took a sip of the remaining drink. Beth let out a snort of disbelief. "Hear me out. You are here so you must be curious."

"All right," Beth sighed. "Tell me."

"After Mardi Gras, Dimitri and I had a long talk. He is not the vampire I thought he was." Coraline paused; a soft smile lit her face briefly. "Then Moriah invited me to her home and we had an intense discussion. She pointed out that I have not always made good choices for myself."

"Not just for you," Beth said dryly.

"I realize that," Coraline admitted. "And now if I am to move forward, I must settle my past."

"I still see no reason why my commitment is necessary for this step," Beth said in irritation. She took a swallow of the blood after a quick sniff. It was fresh AB neg. and the taste calmed her.

"Beth, I want Dimitri in my life. We are rebuilding our relationship but I know he is watching me. He chose to come to UCLA to test me." Coraline's eyes glowed brightly. "I know I can prove myself to him if I can be there to wish you and Mick well. I have to show him I've moved on." She reached out to grasp Beth's hand. "Please Beth."

With a low hiss and her eyes flashing silver briefly, Beth pulled her hand away.

"I do not appreciate being handled by you," Beth growled softly. "I'm no longer a fledgling you can push around. I wish you well with your plan to move on but you do not need Mick and me to do it."

"I am serious Beth."

"Please Coraline, you expect me to believe you no longer love Mick and only want Dimitri? A talk with Granny and everything changes just like that?" Beth said suspiciously.

"I still love Mick," Coraline admitted quietly, her fingers linked together in front of her. She twisted them nervously. "I probably always will but I do know he doesn't love me. I've lost him Beth and you have won." Beth could see the pain of realization in Coraline's eyes. "Help me save what I have with Dimitri."

Beth sat back and considered Coraline's admission. She knew that Coraline was a master liar and this could be an elaborate act but there was a ring of truth to her words. Beth felt conflicted on what to tell the woman opposite her.

"Listen Beth, with Philippe, Moriah and Josef there do you really believe I could cause trouble? Cynthia has warned me not to interfere," Coraline said seriously. She took another sip of her drink.

Considering Coraline's statement, Beth finished her glass of blood. Coraline did have a point; none of the other guests at the commitment would allow Coraline to disrupt the ceremony. Cynthia was the one vampire Coraline cared about and Granny would also command her respect. Perhaps actually witnessing Mick state his love to her would convince Coraline it was really over.

"I will speak to Mick," she finally conceded. "If he is against it then that ends this discussion. You will not pursue this further, understand?"

To her surprise there were tears glittering in Coraline's eyes as she nodded.

"Of course," she said sounding very subdued. "Please tell Mick….I…I will abide by his decision." Suddenly she stiffened and looked towards the door. "Really Beth, I didn't think you would need a body guard," she said dryly.

Beth followed her gaze to see Rayna heading in their direction. Sam remained near the entrance.

"I didn't tell Rayna I was coming here," Beth responded, as surprised to see her as Coraline was. "Don't expect her or Josef to be pleased with your request."

"I've given them cause to dislike me," the brunette admitted ruefully. "I purposely drove her away from Josef in the 20's just to get even with him. I do carry some regrets," she said pointedly. "Give me a call when you and Mick reach a decision," Coraline added and gave Beth a slip of paper with her phone number. She slid out of the booth and walked away.

She met Rayna several feet from the table. The pale blonde blocked her exit.

"Can't you just leave Beth alone," she demanded in a hiss.

"Beth displays much nicer manners than you Rayna," Coraline informed her coolly. "All I did was request an invitation to the commitment to wish them well. Beth told me she would consider it."

"You are not welcome in my house. Since we are hosting the ceremony, Josef and I have some say in this," Rayna said hotly.

"Talk to Beth, it is her ceremony. I wish them no harm," Coraline said mildly.

"Sure you don't," Rayna huffed sarcastically and brushed past her to join Beth. "Please tell me you aren't seriously considering letting that witch attend," she demanded.

"Calm down Rayna. I said I would speak to Mick. I think she might be serious about letting go and maybe witnessing our union will drive the point home," Beth pointed out.

Rayna calmed as she considered Beth's words and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, I see your point. But can you trust her?" Rayna asked. "We all know how good a liar she is."

"I know that but I think she really does care for Dimitri and is afraid of losing him," Beth said thoughtfully. "And I don't think Cynthia will let her make a scene."

"It is really up to you and Mick," Rayna said with a sigh. "I will hold my tongue if you decide to include her. But I intend to keep an eye on her."

"I knew I could count on you," Beth laughed. Then she sobered as she looked at the woman seated across from her. "Now tell me dear friend……how did you find me here?"

End chapter.

**Please don't everyone flame me at once. I know that you don't want Coraline at the ceremony but Beth has a point. Coraline doesn't take no for an answer easily. Please be patient with me. Okay, let me have it, I still want your review. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And could someone tell me how it is that I can't get this show out of my head?**

**Many thanks again to all my readers. Your reviews are a wonderful inspiration.**

Chapter 11

Rayna grinned self-consciously and then looked down at her hands.

"When Mick picked up the sketch I remembered that we didn't get to go dress shopping last night. When I got to your office I found your scribbled note with Coraline's name and the club. I guess I just saw red and had to come here. I won't let her hurt you," Rayna confessed meeting Beth's eyes. Beth smiled at her fondly.

"She doesn't have the power to hurt me anymore. I know where Mick's heart lies," she said confidently. "It may be better to have her where she can be watched, than running around loose pulling some stunt to get in."

"Ah, keep your enemies close and all that," Rayna nodded thoughtfully. She smiled mischievously. "I say we ask Granny to keep an eye on her. Even Coraline won't go against Granny."

"Now there is a plan," Beth giggled. "I should talk to Granny; she will undoubtedly have some good advice. And I would love to go dress shopping tonight." She glanced at Sam standing near the door. "Poor Sam, this is not his dream assignment."

"He's such a good sport," Rayna said affectionately, looking at the large black man watching the crowd. "And I must confess it eases my mind to have him with me."

"I can't help wondering how Jefferson expects you to contact him when he hasn't given you the name he is using," Beth stated.

"Good question," Rayna grimaced. "Evidently I should know the same way I should have known that someone I thought was dead was sending me gifts. Josef is sure that I will be hearing from him soon." A spark of anger glowed in her eyes. "I refuse to hide in the house while waiting for him to reach out again. And when he does I plan to make it clear that I love Josef."

"I would be very careful how you tell him that," Beth said seriously. "I don't think he will take that news very well."

Rayna thought for a moment and then gazed at Beth solemnly.

"I understand he won't want to hear it but I refuse to be controlled," she said firmly. "I will not lead him on; it is not in my nature to appease men who try to pressure me. As I told Savannah, I became a vampire to escape the rules and controls of a male dominant society. What I love the most about Josef is that while he tends to be over-protective, he has never tried to run my life. He lets me be me," Rayna told her softly. Her grey eyes shone with love.

"I am envious of how you and Josef are together," Beth admitted with a warm smile. "I dream of the day when I can look back on a set of memories with Mick like you and Josef have."

"You will," Rayna assured her. "Let's let poor Sam know we are going dress shopping," she laughed.

*******

After Mick collected the sketch from Rayna he returned home and faxed it to Logan and then sat down to start sorting through the property lists that had looked the most promising. He was startled when the phone rang.

"Yea Logan?"

"We have a winner," the tech genius announced proudly. "Jared Caldwell, Beverly Hills is our vamp. He purchased a rather well fortified estate four and a half years ago. The place belonged to a rather paranoid director who made some rather controversial films a while back. He outfitted his home to keep out those who objected to his point of view, perfect for a vampire."

"Good job Logan, that was quick," Mick congratulated him as he quickly brought up the information on that piece of property on his own computer. He studied the address and estate description.

"You know, Rayna's sketch is dead on," Logan informed him. "The guy has done nothing to change his looks. He must have really kept his distance from Rayna so she wouldn't see him. My face recognition program pegged him easily. Tell Josef our guy is in banking. Lots of money and investments."

"Thanks Logan," Mick answered. "Josef will be very grateful."

"Well you know me, cash or blood is always welcome," Logan said happily. "Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do Logan. Thanks again," Mick said and hung up. He immediately dialed Josef.

"Kostan," Josef snapped out.

"Hey buddy, we have a name. Jared Caldwell, ring a bell?" Mick informed him.

"Caldwell, of Pacific Coast Banks? That Jared Caldwell?" Josef asked incredulously.

"I see you have heard of him. He lives in Beverly Hills."

"Pacific Coast Banks is based out of the state of Washington. Are you sure Caldwell is in Los Angeles? Nothing I've heard puts him in town," Josef protested.

"Well he has a California driver's license and he has quite the fortified estate in Beverly Hills. With Rayna's sketch Logan found him quickly," Mick replied. "We know who and where he is now."

"Then let's go get him," Josef growled.

"Just one small problem buddy. That estate Cole bought was owned by a paranoid Hollywood type. We don't just waltz in and say hello. Let me get more information before we storm the castle." Mick suggested quickly. "After all, he hasn't contacted Rayna yet, we have time."

Silence greeted his suggestion and for a moment Mick thought Josef had left the phone on but left the room. Then Josef grunted in agreement.

"Okay, if you think that is the way to go. Personally I'd rather go tear this guy's throat out but this is your area of expertise. I trust your judgment," Josef said reluctantly.

"Where is Rayna now?" Mick asked.

"She's out dress shopping with Beth. Sam is with them so they'll be fine," Josef said, his spirits rising.

Mick smiled at the image of Sam following the girls around while they dress shopped.

"Sam deserves a bonus," he chuckled.

"He keeps my lady safe and he'll have earned it," Josef answered. "Are you sure we shouldn't contact Caldwell first? I don't like waiting for him to make the first move."

"He's already made the first move Josef," Mick reminded him. "I've still got more to learn about him. Give me some time; let's not clue him in that we're on to him."

"Okay, fine. Call me when you have a plan," Josef said shortly.

"Will do," Mick said to the dead phone. Shaking his head, he hung up and went back to his computer.

*******

Josef returned home not long after talking to Mick. He was unable to concentrate on work and hated the idea of waiting around for Cole to strike. Once home he headed straight to his office and started his own research into Jared Caldwell.

An hour later he heard Rayna's voice and laughter ringing down the hallway. A tightness in his chest that he hadn't even been aware of loosened as he heard her. He overheard her instruct Sam to carry her purchases to her upstairs office. A small smile crossed Josef's lips as he realized just how big an impact Rayna made on his life. She was as necessary to his well being as the blood that sustained him. He heard her footsteps approach the room.

"Josef, you're home," Rayna announced from the doorway happily. "We found the perfect dresses. Beth is going to be breathtaking." She crossed the room in a blink to present herself for a kiss. Josef was not quick enough to turn off the monitor and Rayna gasped as she saw the screen.

"You found Jefferson?" she said in surprise. The Pacific Coast Banks' website was displayed with a picture of Jared Caldwell in one corner.

"Mick and Logan did. We were right, he is here in Los Angeles," Josef said wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Should I call him and set him straight about things?" she growled.

"Mick thinks we shouldn't alert him. He wants to check out Cole's current set up," Josef cautioned, squeezing her close. He leaned down to kiss her.

The ring of the phone broke them apart. Josef picked up on the second ring, the caller ID was blocked.

"Kostan."

"I wish to speak to Rayna," a low voice said. "Do not keep her from speaking to me Kostan."

Jaw clenched in anger, Josef handed the phone to Rayna. He kept her close to his side. Understanding Josef's anger, Rayna rested her free hand against his cheek.

"Jefferson, so you finally have called," she said with more control than she felt. "After all this time why have you contacted me?"

"I've come to free you. I have waited so long for you to call out to me. Now is the time."

"I'm sorry Jeff but I didn't call you," Rayna said trying to pick the right words. "You're mistaken, I'm very happy with Josef. Your gifts were lovely but I cannot accept them."

Her words were met with silence and Rayna felt her stomach clench. She braced for the anger she was sure would come next. Finally Jefferson spoke.

"I understand my lady. I should have known you cannot speak freely in front of this vampire. Do not despair, I will find a way for us to be together. Patience my dear."

"Jefferson…..no…" Rayna protested but found she was talking to a dead air. "Oh damn," she groaned and rested her forehead against Josef's chest.

End chapter.

**Again I hope you let me know what you think. Reviews are what sustain me. Thank you for sharing Moonlight with me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Do you think that CBS and the WB care that I'm using their characters? I don't think so.**

**Thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You readers are the best.**

Chapter 12

"Rayna, you tried love," Josef told her as he held her. "I figured he wasn't prepared to hear the truth. Now that he's made contact, the gloves are off as far as I'm concerned. As soon as Mick has a way in, we move."

Rayna lifted her face to him and received a gentle kiss.

"I don't know how he managed to build this fantasy in his head or why he waited so long but he isn't getting his way," she muttered. "And why now, so close to Mick and Beth's ceremony?"

"I guess it's just the luck of that photograph being printed now," Josef shrugged. "Nothing is going to disrupt the commitment. We have a little over a week until the big night." He smiled at her. "So my Beauty, was your shopping trip successful?"

"It was," Rayna said brightening. Her smile reappeared as she pushed thoughts of Cole from her mind. "I brought Beth's dress here to keep Mick from sneaking a peek. Beth will be beautiful."

"Do I get a preview of your dress?" Josef asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you are a good boy I may model it for you," Rayna giggled slipping her arms around his neck. "It will be a perfect ceremony." Then she sighed and her expression darkened as the encounter in Nightfall came back to her. "There is one little snag though. Coraline did not take your warning seriously. She met with Beth at Nightfall tonight and pleaded her case in person. I'm afraid that Jefferson almost made me forget the other problem in town."

"That woman is daring me to take her head," Josef rumbled in irritation. "I hate the thought of hurting Philippe by killing his sister but this has to stop."

"Beth is actually considering her request. She is too nice sometimes. She told Coraline she would speak to Mick. Somehow that witch convinced her she only wishes to show Dimitri that she is letting Mick go," Rayna said in disgust.

"She is keeping her story straight, I'll give her that," Josef sighed. "For once Coraline may be telling the truth, at least part of it. Why does Beth believe her?"

Rayna took his hand and led him over to the couch. They sat down with Rayna turning to face him.

"Beth feels that she is no threat with you, Philippe, Cynthia and Granny present. And she also thinks that it might be better to have Coraline where we can see her, rather than outside trying to get in," she explained.

"That makes some sense," Josef chuckled and nodded. "We know that Moriah will never permit Coraline to make a scene. Seeing Mick pledge forever to Beth might finally make her let go," he reflected.

"Beth thinks that too. However if Mick doesn't agree, Beth will tell her no. I promised that we'd abide by her and Mick's decision no matter how I feel about it."

"All right," Josef said slowly, not completely thrilled by the idea. "It is their night and I will tolerate her if that is what Mick and Beth wish."

"She may get in the door but she will not cause trouble," Rayna growled. "I plan to personally be her shadow." Then a thought hit her. "Oh, Tyson and Savannah are arriving tomorrow night. I've offered my condo; it's empty right now and will be perfect for them."

"A wonderful choice," Josef smiled. "It will be interesting to see how that relationship is progressing. I would have bet that Tyson would have turned her by now. He is far more comfortable as a vamp than Mick. Savannah has been surprisingly open to our world."

"Listen to you, Josef Kostan approving of humans and vampires mixing. You sure have changed from the vamp I met in the 1700s," Rayna laughed.

"Only with rare humans. Det. Lowe is rather remarkable," Josef said and then his eyes flashed silver. "All other humans are merely here to serve."

"Now there is the vampire I know and love," Rayna chuckled as she snuggled close to him. "You just keep pretending you don't care, I know better."

Josef growled and tilted her back, his mouth closing over hers.

******

Beth arrived home to find Mick in his office studying the description of the estate once owned by Frederick Michlig; rebel film director.

"Hey Mick what have you found? Oh, you located the house?" she asked as she came around the desk to look over his shoulder.

"Logan discovered the name Cole is using. Jared Caldwell is in banking and he is living in Beverly Hills. He found the perfect place to set up housekeeping," Mick said gesturing toward the computer screen.

"Michlig….I remember reading about that guy in college. He made some very tasteless films back in the 90's. Not a very popular man," Beth recalled. "So that is where Cole is living? Smart choice."

"Too smart. Josef is eager to storm the fortress and have it out. I'm not as eager to rush to violence," Mick said pushing away from the desk and pulling her into his lap. "I want my best man in one piece for our commitment."

"Mick…. you aren't implying that Cole can get the better of Josef, are you?" Beth asked with a giggle.

"No, but I would rather not risk anything right before our big night. I don't trust this Cole character but so far he has only made threats, nothing more."

"Well you may not like the other complication that cropped up tonight," Beth said hesitantly. She looked at him worriedly. "Guess who I met with tonight."

"Coraline," Mick said, disapproval written all over his face. "Beth, were you alone with her?" he asked anxiously.

"No, we met at Nightfall. I was perfectly safe and she actually behaved quite politely. I let her explain her reasons and I have the feeling she is serious about this," Beth said quietly.

Mick composed his feelings and nodded for her to continue.

"She seems to be sincere about convincing Dimitri that she is ready to let go of you. She admitted to me that she still loves you but acknowledges that you don't love her. I'm worried that if we don't include her, she will disrupt the ceremony trying to get in. I don't think she will be able to cause trouble with Granny and Philippe present."

Mick closed his eyes and rested his head back against the chair back. He didn't want Coraline anywhere near his commitment to Beth. His trust in his ex-wife had vanished on their wedding night and her influence had dissolved when she stole Beth as a child. But he did believe that if she wanted to disrupt their night she would do it. He could see the reasoning behind Beth's decision.

Beth shifted on his lap and her fingers lightly stroked his brow and cheek.

"Mick, if you do not want her there I will tell her no. Josef can increase security and that will keep her out. I do not want this if you don't. I want what you want," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and gazed into her beautiful blue ones. Her concern for his happiness shone there and he knew she would bow to his wishes.

"Do you think that she really cares for Dimitri?" he asked, trusting her judgment.

"I think that she fears losing him. She says he is testing her by coming to LA. I do believe that she's lost you," Beth replied. "I know that she can't help but know it if she witnesses our commitment."

Mick pulled her close and cradled her in his arms. He considered Beth's opinion and knew that nothing Coraline could do would change his mind about Beth. She could no longer sway his feelings or choices. His only concern was having nothing ruin Beth's night. And he would make sure that didn't happen.

"If you believe that then I agree my love," he murmured as he kissed her temple. "We will include them and show them how you are my heart's desire."

Beth stretched up to kiss him, her love glowing in her eyes. She hugged him tightly.

"This will end it, I know it,' she said happily.

"It's all ready ended as far as I'm concerned," Mick commented. "Now, how was the dress shopping? Josef said you two were going looking."

"I found the perfect dress," Beth gushed. "It was wonderful. Oh, and Rayna says that the condo will be ready for Tyson and Savannah. Are we meeting them at LAX?"

"Yes, I said we would pick them up. Tyson told me that everything is better between them."

"Good," Beth approved. "They have so many things to work out with their lives."

"Is Savannah thinking of being turned?" Mick asked, not sure what Beth and Savannah had discussed.

"I'm not sure she knows what she wants," Beth answered. She laid her head on Mick's shoulder. "She hasn't been in our world that long. I know that she is finding that blending her world to ours is complicated."

"I did point that out all those years ago. Now you are finally seeing it from my point of view," Mick chuckled. "You have come full circle my love."

"It's been worth every complication and I have no regrets," Beth said honestly. "Don't ever think that we made a mistake or that I miss my mortality. I like being a vampire." She flashed her fangs at him and growled softly.

"That's my tiger," Mick said affectionately. "I should have known that you would adapt beautifully. I'm sure that you will give Savannah good advice." He kissed her quickly. "And I do not regret our decision either." His next kiss was neither quick nor light. Beth moaned happily in response.

End chapter.

**So it appears we have a decision on Coraline. Things are moving forward and I hope that you will continue on with me. Please press the button and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I will continue to listen to the voices in my head that tell me to keep writing.**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. You make my day and keep me writing.**

Chapter 13

LAX was crowded and noisy at the dinner hour as Mick guided Beth towards the arrival gate with one hand in the small of her back. They waited by the roped area of the deplaning area as passengers streamed out of the tunnel. It gave Beth a special thrill to realize that amid all that humanity she could scent Tyson before he appeared. Any concern that the couple was still at odds was washed away when they appeared out of the tunnel with arms around each other. The tall, dark blonde vamp and the lovely brunette human made a striking couple as they approached Mick and Beth. Beth moved forward to give Savannah a welcoming hug.

"I'm so glad you came early," she said warmly.

"Our last visit was too short," Savannah replied smiling. "I am looking forward to taking in some sights this time."

"I think she might want to go to Disneyland," Tyson said in a low voice to Mick, rolling his eyes. Mick chuckled and slapped his friend on the back.

"Roll with the punches buddy. And pray she doesn't buy a map to the star's homes. It is easier to just nod and agree with them," he advised.

"Mick St. John, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Beth scolded. "I want you to save some time to go shopping," she added to Savannah. "I have the idea to have all my ladies in red. It will be Valentine's Day after all."

"Now Savannah in red is a sight I'm looking forward to," Tyson said with a wink.

"I can't wait," Savannah told Beth but blushed under the intense look Tyson gave her.

"Let's get your luggage and take you to the condo," Mick said coming to Savannah's rescue. They all agreed and headed for the luggage pick up.

They delivered the couple to the condo and Mick gave Tyson the keys to a car he had made arrangements for them to use. There was a short visit as Mick brought Tyson up to speed on Jefferson Cole. Anxious to get back to his research, Mick and Beth said goodbye and headed home. Beth's phone rang as they drove.

"Hi Rayna," Beth answered brightly. "We just got Tyson and Savannah settled."

"That is great. Josef reminded me to let Mick know that Jefferson made his next move. He called last night," Rayna announced. "He would have called himself but he had an important conference call at the office he couldn't miss. He'll be back as soon as he finishes."

"What did Jefferson say?" Beth asked, knowing that Mick could hear. Mick nodded in approval.

"He claims he is here to rescue me. He wouldn't believe I love Josef. He said he knew I couldn't speak freely and then hung up," Rayna huffed.

"I told you to be careful about saying that," Beth reminded her.

"I can't lie about this," Rayna retorted. "So what is our next step?"

"Tell her we are heading over," Mick instructed. He took the next left and headed for the house in the hills.

******

Josef had wrapped up his conference call as quickly as he could. Impatient to get back home, he issued a flurry of orders to his staff and then instructed his secretary to only forward the most important calls to his home. Having worked for Josef for sixteen years, Rachel needed no explanation as to what was an important call and what wasn't.

As he exited the elevator on the lower level of the parking ramp, Josef pulled out his keys and hit the remote ignition. His Mercedes sitting several yards away rumbled to life……and exploded in a ball of fire. The blast wave knocked Josef flat on his back even from that distance away. He sat up on the hard floor, staring in shock at his burning car when the alarms started echoing off the cement walls. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed security.

"This is Kostan, my car just blew up. Call 911 and then get someone down here. And you had better check the video; I want to know who the hell got close enough to plant a bomb in my car. Get it now or I will start collecting heads," Josef barked and broke the connection without waiting for an answer. Getting to his feet he then called home.

"Rayna sweetheart, I need you to listen and not interrupt," he began.

"What is happening Josef?" Rayna asked; a note of panic creeping into her voice as she heard the alarms in the background.

"Please Beauty, just listen to me. I'm okay but my Mercedes just blew up," Josef said as he headed for the stairwell to mute the sound of the alarms. "I was not in the car when it blew, but I think we know who expected me to be in it. Thank technology for remote starters."

"I'm going to rip Jefferson's throat out," Rayna snarled. "He will not get away with this."

"You stay put," Josef ordered, worried she would head there now.

"She is not going anywhere Josef," Mick's calm voice took over. "Beth and I are here and we will take care of her. Are you okay buddy?"

"I'm fine thanks. Glad I didn't take the Ferrari tonight," Josef said as the fire department arrived on the scene. "I'll call a car service and be home as soon as I speak to the authorities."

"No, I'll send Darren to get you," Mick said firmly. "Stay with the authorities until he gets there."

"Yes Mommy," Josef smirked.

"Josef, I'm serious," Mick sighed.

"So am I. You sound like a mother hen." Then his voice sobered. "Okay, I'll wait. You keep my lady from doing anything foolish."

"Rayna know better, she'll stay here," Mick assured him and then Rayna's voice came back on the line.

"Josef, you wait for Darren. Promise me you will," her voice pleaded. His expression softened at her worried tone.

"Beauty, I promise you I will wait. You promise me you will be there when I get home," he said quietly.

"I will," Rayna vowed. "I love you Josef."

"Love you too Beauty," he murmured. "I have to talk to the humans, I'll be home soon." He clicked off and went out to talk to the police who had just arrived. His head of security was already there.

Mick had gone to send Darren off to fetch his boss and then dialed his phone as he headed back to the women.

"Tyson, I just want to give you a heads up," Mick informed him tersely. "That little problem that we spoke of earlier just blew up Josef's car. No, not the Ferrari. Things seem to be escalating and since you are in Rayna's condo, be careful," he warned.

"Should I move Savannah out?" Tyson asked in concern. Mick smiled as he heard the homicide detective let out an indignant exclamation. He knew then he was on speaker phone.

"No, Cole is pretty well informed. He knows that Rayna doesn't live there anymore, I doubt he cares. But I just wanted you aware of what's going down," Mick told him.

"What can we do to help?" Tyson asked.

"Right now, nothing. But I'm not adverse to help down the road," Mick said seriously. "I think this guy may be acting alone but I'm not sure. He lives in a well fortified estate and trying to break in isn't practical."

"Should we come over?" Tyson offered. "I happen to have an experienced homicide detective with me. Two more heads working on the problem never hurts." He paused a moment. "Mick, how is Rayna taking all this?"

"Beth is keeping her calm. She wanted to go tear Cole to pieces. We've talked her out of it …..for now," he answered looking at the women. "Why don't you two just enjoy your first night here and we'll see you tomorrow."

"I can do that," Tyson said. "If you are sure……?"

"We'll see you tomorrow," Mick said with a chuckle. "Go enjoy your lady."'

"That I plan on doing," Tyson laughed and hung up.

Mick looked at where Beth sat next to Rayna, holding her hands. She was quietly reminding Rayna that Josef would be home soon. The pale blonde still vibrated with anger.

"Rayna, you know this is not the time to charge in without a plan," Mick said calmly as he sat on the other side of her. He laid one hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I know you want to deal with Cole but let's carefully consider our answering move."

"He tried to kill Josef. It's not enough that he thinks I love him but now he wants Josef dead," Rayna said painfully. She gripped Beth's hands tightly. "I could have lost him," she whispered.

"But you didn't," Beth stressed. "Focus on that."

Rayna nodded, tears glittering on her eyelashes. She struggled to get control of her feelings, knowing that both Beth and Mick made sense. Josef was fine, she had spoken to him, and she would not do anything foolish. Darren would bring him home shortly.

When she heard the car pull into the garage she stiffened. The minute that Josef appeared in the doorway she had pulled free and flew across the room and into his arms. Josef had braced for her impact and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Beauty, I'm still here," he soothed.

"No thanks to Jefferson," she snarled with silvered eyes. "I will not forgive this."

End chapter.

**I hope I didn't scare you too much there. I did not have the heart to blow up the Ferrari. I've kicked things up a notch. Press the button and let me know your thoughts. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am so happy that there are still so many who still want to read about our show.**

**Again I wish to say thank you to all who have been reading and especially to all who have blessed me with reviews. I do enjoy hearing from you.**

Chapter 14

"That's my girl," Josef approved and stroked her back to calm her. He directed a steely glare at Mick. "Let's move on this guy now."

"Calm down Josef," Mick said looking a bit uncomfortable. "The fact that you survived the bomb has made the news by now. Cole knows you aren't dead and he will expect retaliation," he added calmly.

"Why don't you want to confront this vamp?" Josef snapped angrily. "What is the delay? Are you afraid of this character?"

"Josef…." Rayna said in surprise, drawing out of his embrace. Beth looked on in shock at his hostile tone.

Mick rubbed one hand over his face, then got to his feet and went to the bar. He poured a glass of scotch and brought it to Josef who was still glaring at him with antagonism. He handed it over and patiently waited while the older vampire took a large swallow.

"Feel better now that you've gotten that off your chest?" Mick asked mildly. "Go ahead, charge the fortress and run smack into a flamethrower. I'm not afraid of this guy but I like the odds to be more in my favor. We need to get him out of that house," he added. Then he shrugged. "If you want to play it his way, go ahead. Tyson can be my best man."

"You pick a fine time to go all rational on me," Josef grumbled and finished off the drink. He looked subdued. "This came too close Mick. If I hadn't been in a hurry and hit the remote….." he trailed off and for once looked very much the age he had been when turned. Rayna immediately was back in his arms, holding him close.

"No one enjoys facing the fact that we can die," she said softly, resting her head on his chest. "He will not surprise us again."

With a nod, Josef hugged her gently.

"You are right Beauty. I'm not ready to end my existence that easily," he said seriously. He looked over her head and gave Mick a sheepish smile. "Sorry buddy, I just needed to blow off some steam. I liked that Mercedes."

"Forget it," Mick told him, understanding his friend's reaction. "Tyson and Savannah plan to stop by tomorrow and share their insight. I'll take all the help we can get."

"The more the merrier," Josef commented as his mood lightened. "So let's all get a drink and do a little planning ourselves."

With a nod Beth ran to the bar, relieved that a fight had been averted.

*****

Tyson was pacing the condo's living room waiting for Savannah to change clothes. He had promised her a late dinner but now he was itching to head to Josef's and learn more about what was happening. Rayna was special to him, almost a sister and he didn't like this threat to her. He was so caught up in his thoughts that for once he didn't immediately notice that Savannah had entered the room.

"You want to go there, don't you?" she said quietly.

Tyson stopped where he was and took in the vision of his lady. Over and over the mere sight of her could stir his insides. Savannah had chosen a slinky chocolate dress that clung to her curves and intensified the brown of her eyes. Her thick dark hair tumbled around her shoulders the way he loved to see it. All thoughts of going to Josef's fled his mind.

"Go where?" he asked, his throat going dry.

"To Josef's. I know you are worried about Rayna," she answered with a small smile. But he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Sugar, I don't want to go anywhere except to bed with you," he whispered as he went to her. He gently took her by the shoulders and drew her close to kiss her. Savannah's arms snaked up around his neck as the kiss consumed them both. Their lips parted, leaving Savannah breathing heavily.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Agreed," Tyson commented, his lips quirked into a smile when he heard her stomach rumble. "I did promise you dinner and you'll need your strength later cher."

"So you think you can wear me out?" Savannah asked with raised eyebrows. "I think I've proven a match for you." Her eyes twinkled.

"Oh cherie, I know it," Tyson growled and brought his mouth down on her again. When he lifted his head there was a devilish glint in his green eyes. "Let's go to the restaurant and enjoy our first evening in Los Angeles."

"Sounds wonderful," Savannah agreed. Her stomach grumbled again and she laughed. "Feed me Tyson and I can return the favor later," she said in a sultry voice.

"I love you," Tyson sighed and taking her hand, he headed for the door.

*****

Jefferson Cole, currently known as Jared Caldwell angrily snapped off his television and stalked to the window. He had failed to kill Kostan! He had believed it would be easy to release Rayna from this old vampire who held her. Pain was etched on his handsome face as he reflected on how he had failed his lady. All that planning and Rayna was still under the control of Kostan and waiting for him to keep his promise.

Reaching out he placed one hand against the cool glass of the window and stared out into the night. She was close, in town awaiting him. He had sat back and observed for so many years, waiting for her to call out to him. A woman like Rayna was worth the patience and he had spent the time making himself worthy of her. Finally he believed he was in a position to offer her a place at his side, their time had come at last.

*****

Savannah snuggled closer to Tyson's side feeling totally content. She loved the quiet moments afterwards when they just held each other. A wonderful exhaustion spread throughout her body and she sighed happily. No one had ever made her feel the way Tyson could make her feel.

For his part, Tyson loved holding this woman in his arms and listening to her calming heartbeat. It was a powerful sensation to know how the slightest touch could send that heartbeat racing and that she could tip him over the edge in response. It shook him to realize just how rich his life was with her in it.

"Don't you think Beth was glowing?" Savannah murmured softly. "She looks like a bride to be."

"Mick seemed rather pleased with himself as well," Tyson answered. "They really are the poster couple for eternity aren't they?" he chuckled.

"Eternity sounds so impossible," Savannah said in wonder. "I just have such a hard time getting my head around that."

Tyson was silent, unsure of her meaning. They had not discussed turning her and he wasn't even sure if Savannah was considering it. She had told him how her mother had abandoned her and her father when she was nine. That experience had shattered her trust in long term commitments. Given the rocky relationship with his own father, he understood the trust issues she had. He lightly stroked his fingers up and down her arm.

"Sugar, have you given any thought to joining me? I love you and I'm willing to share forever with you," he said hesitantly.

There was a pause and then she exhaled slightly.

"I don't know Tyson. I love you too, I know that for sure," she said quietly, not looking up at him at first. Then she tilted her head back and met his eyes. "I feel safe with you but I don't know if I want to be turned," she tried to explain.

"It's all right cher; I do not want to push you into anything. I have never loved a woman, human or vampire as I do you. You will know if it is what you want. I swear I will not force you to decide now," he assured her and kissed her gently. "I do fear I might lose you, you are not in the safest line of work."

"Like your choice of work is safe," Savannah snorted and twisted onto her stomach. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked down on him. "Do you think I never worry about you? One nasty vampire with a flamethrower or sword and I could lose you," she pointed out.

"One gunshot between those beautiful brown eyes and my life is over anyway," Tyson said solemnly. He placed a finger between her eyebrows and then gently traced it down her nose to her lips.

"Tyson…." Savannah choked, overcome by his statement. She kissed his finger as it lay against her lips.

"We could stay here in LA and get work as actors. That should be fairly safe," Tyson suggested with a grin. He brought his hands around her back, pulling her down on him. Savannah burrowed her face against his neck, giggling.

"You, live away from the bayou? I just don't see it," she laughed and kissed his throat.

"True, I'm a Cajun through and through. New Orleans is in my blood," Tyson agreed. "Mick can keep LA."

"You are my Cajun," Savannah said as she boldly slid up him to bring her mouth to his. "We belong to the Big Easy."

Tyson growled happily and brought one hand behind her head, fingers tangled in her thick hair. He deepened the kiss, losing himself in her scent and taste. The knowledge that Savannah was unsure of joining his world made every moment with her precious. He vowed that he would not pressure her; he would woo her and love her so completely that she would choose to stay with him forever.

End chapter

**Once again, reviews make this writer a very happy girl. And a happy girl continues writing. Please share your thoughts with me. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. My only profit is your reviews.**

**Thank you again for your comments. I love reading them.**

Mick closed the door and watched Beth's stiff figure head directly for the stairs.

"Beth……sweetheart, let's talk this out," he tried once again. The ride home had been painfully silent as Beth refused to speak to him. She paused on the second step and looked back over her shoulder. A mixture of hurt and anger glowed in her eyes.

"Not now Mick. I don't want to say something I'll regret later. I need to be alone," she said softly and ran upstairs.

Mick bit his lower lip and ran one hand through his hair. Josef's planning session had gone downhill quickly. Once the older vampire's temper had cooled he had agreed that storming the estate was not viable and they should lure Cole from his home. And that was where opinions clashed and tempers reignited.

Rayna was adamant that she should be the one to contact and meet Cole. Josef immediately rejected that idea, telling her to stay away from Cole. He had completely forgotten how that would bring out Rayna's stubborn streak. Mick tried to mediate and suggested that he and Josef should make first contact and see if that would bring Cole out without risk to Rayna. That only served to bring Beth into the argument as she rushed to her friend's defense and in short order accusations of male chauvinism and obstinate women were being hurled about. The more either side argued their points, the less the other heard.

In frustration Rayna finally stalked out of the room and disappeared upstairs. The sound of a slamming door caused Josef to wince and Mick and Beth hastily left. It was soon evident to Mick that Beth's temper was not cooling on the drive home and the ride up the elevator had been icy. As he watched Beth disappear up the stairs he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be sleeping alone in the freezer or if he's find himself locked out completely.

Beth reached the top of the stairs and hesitated. Her first impulse was to do some door slamming of her own but changed her mind. Instead she headed out onto the balcony and into the cool pre-dawn air. A light breeze caught her hair and she leaned against the cement wall and focused on the city lights below. Slowly her mood calmed and she relaxed.

Her phone in her pocket vibrated with an incoming text. She brought it out and smiled when she saw it was from Granny Fortuna. The text read; _Magazine preview is wonderful. I know I picked the right person for this position. Congratulations. We will see you in a few days._

A prick of tears came to Beth's eyes as she read the message. The reason for Granny's visit brought forth the enormity of her fight with Mick. How could they weather eternity when this one subject had led to such a big argument? She quickly dialed Granny seeking advice.

"Hello Beth, how are you?" Granny's warm southern drawl greeted her.

"I received your text. I am so glad that you like the new look," Beth said, a slight catch in her voice.

"Child…..you didn't call about the magazine. What is wrong my dear?" The concern in Granny's voice released the tears Beth had been holding back.

"Mick and I fought. Do you know about Rayna's stalker?" she asked struggling to control her sobs.

"Yes, I've spoken to Josef. I understand you know who this vampire is."

"Rayna knows him. He blew up Josef's car tonight. Rayna wants to deal with him but Mick and Josef think we should be set aside on a shelf, nice and safe," Beth said harshly.

Granny's rich chuckle came over the phone.

"My dear girl, I understand your dismay but Josef and Mick do not mean to insult you. They love you both so much that their first thought is to protect you," she told her. "This vampire could prove to be very dangerous."

"I'm not afraid. I'm no longer a fledgling," Beth protested.

"Courage, my child, is a wonderful virtue as long as it is not ruled by foolhardiness," Granny advised sagely. "Your men know you are capable women, they are just thinking with their hearts and not their heads. Go make peace with your man."

Beth smiled the tight grip around her heart loosening.

"Thank you Granny," she answered.

"You should not be fighting right before your commitment," the older woman told her.

"Oh, the commitment…." Beth said remembering the other stumbling block to her happiness.

"There is another problem?" Granny questioned shrewdly.

"Coraline. She wants to attend the commitment. She says she needs to show Dimitri she has let go of Mick," Beth answered sourly.

"She is an unhappy vampire," Granny acknowledged. "How do you feel about her being there? And will Mick agree to it?"

"We both think she will cause trouble if we don't include her. Maybe witnessing it will finally prove to her it's over," Beth sighed. "Are we making a mistake?"

"I think your reasoning is very sound," Granny agreed. "I will not allow her to ruin your ceremony. Put your mind to rest on that subject. But now you must go settle things with Mick. Do not let angry words stand between you," Granny instructed.

"You are right. Thank you Granny," Beth said gratefully. She felt so much better for having spoken to the wise vampire. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome my dear. Now go make up with Mick."

"I will," Beth promised and hung up.

She immediately went inside to find Mick. She could not stand to have this anger wedging its way in and dividing them.

Mick sat in his office, his chair turned around to stare out the windows. His mind kept running different approaches to making up with Beth. He hated this wall between them and he knew deep down that he and Josef had been unreasonable. They could not shut Beth and Rayna out.

He heard Beth's footsteps on the stairs and swiveled around to find her hovering in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," they spoke in unison and both laughed.

"Beth listen," Mick began first. "I don't want to fight. I was wrong. I've played guardian angel for you for so long that I just don't know how to break the habit. There is no reason to exclude you and certainly not Rayna from this," he finished honestly.

Beth crossed the room to him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I am sorry too. I hate fighting," she said stopping beside him. He shifted his chair to face her and reached out to her. Beth slipped comfortably onto his lap with little urging. "I just spoke to Granny. She told me not to be foolish and to make peace. She's right. I love you and I do not want harsh words to be between us."

Mick wrapped his arms around her.

"I would prefer to wrap this Cole business up without bloodshed but I don't know if it's possible. Josef is wrong, Rayna must be involved, and she is the sure way to draw Cole out. We aren't even sure if he's working alone. We may need all of us," Mick said thoughtfully. "I'm glad that Tyson is here as well."

"I will do whatever you think will help," Beth promised. "I won't argue with you."

Mick kissed her tenderly.

"I hate you being angry with me. I need to learn that you are able to take care of yourself."

"And I need to recognize that I do not have your experience. I just felt I had to take Rayna's side," Beth said.

"Rayna is Josef's problem," Mick grinned. "He should know by now that she is a strong vampire." With that statement he brought his lips to hers again, apologizing properly. Gathering her close he rose to his feet and carried her from the room.

******

Josef paced the house like a caged lion. Once more he went upstairs and found himself in front of Rayna's office door. He knew she was in there but an earlier try had proved it was locked. While a locked door would be no hindrance to him, Josef knew that Rayna would take offense to him breaking it down. Making her angrier was not what he wanted. As he stood outside her door he was surprised to find himself twisting the platinum band on his left hand. He liked the solid feel of the ring that was a token of his pledge to Rayna.

Plenty of thought had made it clear that he had been wrong to try and shield Rayna from this situation with Cole. He had no right to exclude her and he regretted his high-handed actions. Hesitantly he once more turned the door handle and this time it swung open silently. The room was dark except for the moonlight streaming in the windows and a few candles flickering around the room. Rayna sat at her desk, her face pensive.

"Beauty……I am truly sorry," Josef said stopping just inside the doorway. "Can you forgive me?"

Silently Rayna got up and stepped around the corner of her desk. She paused, unhappiness clearly written on her face.

"Fighting is so stupid. I don't like it, my love," she said in a voice tight with emotion. "You cannot shut me out of this Josef, I must be included."

Josef held out his arms as he advanced into the room.

"Of course you must be involved. I was being an overprotective fool and I will not let this drive us apart. We will deal with Cole together. I was wrong," he admitted.

Rayna hurried to him and nestled into his embrace. Her arms went around him and she rested her head just under his chin. She wanted to erase the harsh words that had passed between them and recover the balance that made their love so special. With Josef beside her she could handle one crazed suitor. Josef brought one hand under her chin and tilted her face up so his mouth could close over hers. His kiss said how sorry he really was.

End chapter.

**Well I decided there should be some other type of fireworks here. Not everything can go smoothly. Besides making up is so much fun. I'm not done with the twists yet. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish that I could make a living doing this but hearing from you is payment enough.**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback.**

Chapter 16

Josef awoke, Rayna still in his arms, sleeping. Ice crystals had formed on her eye lashes and hair, giving her a sparkle in the dim light. He didn't move for fear of disturbing her and let his thoughts wander. Making peace with his lady had been perfect and now he was ready to deal with Cole. The attack on him had made this very personal and he had wanted to take on this vampire himself. But Rayna's angry reaction had caused him to think and he knew he had no right to exclude her. Rayna's independence had always been something he admired and to try to coddle her now had been a mistake. She was right; they needed her to bring Cole out into the open.

Rayna's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Josef.

"Hello love," she said softly.

"Hello Beauty," Josef answered and kissed her nose.

"No more fighting," Rayna said firmly. "I am miserable when we disagree." She snuggled in closer, her lips brushing his throat. A loud crack of thunder penetrated the freezer and seemed to vibrate the appliance.

"Well, well, you know how to rock my world," Josef chuckled softly.

"Sounds like a storm is brewing," Rayna sighed. "In more ways than one." Another rumble shook them.

"Let's get up and check things out," Josef stated. "We do have guests coming later."

Rayna released the latch and sat up. Josef rose next to her and draped one arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"We're in this together my love. I will not try to shut you out again," he promised.

"I'm happy you realize that Josef. I want to try and make Jefferson see that he's wrong. He really had been a sweet guy when I met him," she said thoughtfully.

"Right up until he wiped out your donors," Josef growled as he assisted her out of the freezer. A loud rattle punctuated his words and Rayna pulled him close. "I like storms," he smiled. "Remember that storm we had in Charleston in 1815? That farmhouse with the leaking roof that we had to take shelter in?" he hinted while he stroked her hair.

Rayna smiled and ran her hands up his back, loving the feel of his muscles under her fingers.

"You were insatiable that night if my memory is still good," she said her voice going husky.

"Let's revive old memories," Josef said scooping her up and heading for the bedroom.

"I like the way you think," Rayna laughed and kissed him.

******

Mick woke up alone. He rose quickly and pulled on pants and a robe and went to search for Beth. He followed the scent of her favorite lotion and found her standing in the office staring out the window at the storm. Lightning forked through the sky, illuminating her and showing off her figure wrapped in a red silk robe.

"Beth?" he questioned softly. He couldn't read her feelings in the dark.

"Good evening Mick," Beth smiled as she turned from the window. Her eyes glowed. "I love thunderstorms; I always have, even as a little girl. Somehow I believed my guardian angel would always keep me safe," she said quietly.

Mick returned her smile as he crossed the room to her.

"I'm not sure he had the power to control storms," he said gathering her into his arms. "I think you have made your guardian angel much more capable than he is."

Beth snuggled close, her arms around his waist and her head on his chest.

"My guardian angel is very powerful. I've always been safe. And I still love a good thunderstorm," she sighed contently. Lightning flashed to add emphasis to her statement.

Mick kissed the top of her head.

"I really wish I could do everything you believe I can," he said roughly.

"You have never let me down," Beth assured him, tilting her head back to look at him. "As a child I felt safe and since we reconnected my life has only gotten better."

"How can you say that? I've turned your world upside down. Josh died, you were threatened by Josef's sire and I turned you into a vampire," Mick said in surprise.

"You have saved me countless times, you were not the cause of Josh's death and you gave me eternity," Beth said gently. "No regrets, remember?"

"No regrets," he agreed reaching for her robe sash.

******

Pulling up in front of Josef's house, Tyson spotted Josef's head of security waiting under the covered entrance. Darren signaled for Tyson to pull in there.

"I'll park it for you Mr. Leggett, just go on in. Mr. Kostan wants all vehicles kept secure, although I promise you no one is getting near the house," Darren informed them as they got out.

"Makes sense," Tyson said handing over the keys. He wondered how many poor vamps were patrolling out in the storm. "We stay dry," he grinned at Savannah as he took her hand.

Inside they found Mick and Beth had beat them there and the four were waiting in the comfortable living room. Josef got to his feet and met them with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Los Angeles. So Tyson, you were worried we couldn't provide the fireworks that New Orleans did?" he smirked.

"You certainly make it feel like home," Tyson grinned as lightning lit the sky followed by a peal of thunder.

Josef turned his intense gaze on Savannah. He liked the gardenia scent that mingled with the smell of her human blood. She met his gazed boldly which tickled the older vampire no end.

"Savannah, you look lovely as ever," he said taking her hand. "I hope you are finding Rayna's condo comfortable." He lightly squeezed her fingers.

Rayna's laughter rang out from behind him and he shot her a frown.

"It's lovely Josef," Savannah said smiling back at him. Remembering the initial hostility he had presented when they first met, it amused her to see how charming he could be when he chose. She admired how loyal and generous he was to those he cared about. She withdrew her hand from his slowly. "Thank you," she replied.

"Seems like you just can't avoid stirring things up," Tyson commented as his arm went around Savannah's waist. "Mick and Beth's commitment wasn't enough? You had to add exploding cars as well?"

"Well we can't let the Big Easy have all the fun," Josef shrugged as he indicated that they should come in and have a seat.

Tyson sat down and pulled Savannah into his lap before she could choose a different chair.

"Getting rather possessive aren't we Leggett?" she murmured softly as she rested one hand against his cheek.

"Now that Josef has finished flirting with Savannah, can we decide on a course of action to bring Jefferson out of his hole?" Rayna spoke up.

"We need you to draw him out," Mick offered quickly as Josef sat beside Rayna and kissed her cheek. "He won't come out to meet Josef. I'm sorry you will have to be the bait," he added to her.

"She won't meet him alone," Josef insisted.

"Of course not," Mick agreed as Rayna took Josef's hand in hers. "We will be there too. Although I don't think he wants to hurt Rayna."

"Count me in," Tyson added. It was not lost on Savannah that he did not include her in that statement and she wasn't surprised. Savannah knew that Tyson would try to shield her from this confrontation. For now she held her tongue.

"So do we call and set this up?" Josef asked. "Where do we suggest this meeting take place?"

"Somewhere that no innocent humans get caught in the middle," Beth spoke up. "We have no idea how Cole will react. Let's not give him human hostages."

Mick hugged her in approval.

"We do not need witnesses to this either,' he added.

"I'll call him," Rayna said.

"You will have to convince him you are calling without my permission," Josef told her. "I think you will need to make it clear that you are going behind my back."

Rayna looked at him with great tenderness.

"I can do this my love," she assured him. "Have you forgotten my telling you about my fairly successful stage career in the early 1970's? It might have only been the Midwest but The Guthrie Theater has an excellent reputation. And Rayna Kyle got glowing reviews if I do say so myself."

"As a matter of fact I had forgotten," Josef admitted with a grin. "Cole will be putty in your hands."

"What about having him come to the beach?" Beth offered. "That should be fairly deserted this time of year."

"Too open," Mick said shaking his head. "We need places to conceal ourselves or he'll never approach Rayna."

"I know the perfect spot," Rayna announced suddenly, her eyes glowing. "When I tell him, there is no way he can resist coming, given the significance of that location. And it will be safe; no stray humans will be around." Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Where?" Josef asked.

"I'll direct him to the waterfall where I took the photo. It triggered this mess and it will end it."

End chapter.

**So we have a plan and a place. Feedback is greatly appreciated and makes my day. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I did though, life would be sweet and it would be still on the air somewhere….anywhere.**

**Thanks for the reviews and continued support that you give me.**

Chapter 17

"That is a brilliant idea," Josef approved. "How private is this place?"

"Very private," Rayna said getting to her feet. "Let me get the other photos I took at that site. You will have a really clear idea of the area around the waterfall." She quickly vanished upstairs.

"This will work, right?" Josef asked looking around at the others.

"I don't think that Cole will be able to resist this invitation," Mick stated.

"It looks private and away from things. If its wooded then we have a place to conceal ourselves," Tyson added.

"How far away is this place?" Savannah asked.

"If I remember, Rayna said it is up in the San Gabriel Mountains near Devil's Canyon. It's pretty secluded but not difficult to get to," Beth recalled.

Rayna returned with a handful of prints and spread them out on the coffee table.

"I took shots all around the glade. There is plenty of heavily wooded area to conceal you," she said as everyone gathered around to look.

"This will work," Mick said confidently.

"Great choice Beauty," Josef said slipping his arms around her from behind.

"I should call him. We can take care of this tomorrow night," Rayna said eagerly.

"Slow down Rayna. Let's work out a suitable story first," Mick suggested. "We need to pick a time that works to our advantage."

"After dark and when we're sure there are no wayward humans around," Josef added. "My apologies Savannah."

Savannah had been studying the photos and she nodded that she understood what Josef meant. Mick and Rayna began debating how to tackle her phone call and Josef and Savannah gave them their full attention.

Tyson tapped Beth on the shoulder and motioned her away from the others. She followed him curiously as he headed to the wall of windows.

"I need a favor cher," he said speaking below human hearing.

"What Tyson?" Beth responded, pitching her voice to his level.

"Could you take Savannah on that shopping trip tomorrow when this business goes down? I know she is capable but I see no reason to expose her to a possible vamp fight. We have no idea who or how many Cole may have helping him," Tyson said seriously.

"If I didn't know better I would suspect that Mick cooked up this request with you," Beth retorted suspiciously. "Savannah will not like this."

Tyson glanced over at Savannah who was listening to the other three argue about Rayna's call to Jefferson. She held a photo in one hand as she tried to break in on the conversation.

"She may not like it but a human in the woods late at night will be at a decided disadvantage. I will not risk her when there are enough of us to handle this. We can always take some of Josef's men if we need re-enforcements," he told Beth gravely.

"I will suggest it but don't expect her to accept it," Beth conceded, understanding the reason for Tyson's request. It was true that a wilderness area after nightfall would prove difficult to a human without vampire night vision. And Beth did not want Savannah to come to any harm in a fight that really didn't involve her. "I will not try and talk her into it if she objects," she warned.

"That is all I can ask. Please Beth, just help me out here," Tyson said in relief. "Let me worry about convincing her. Just make the offer okay?" He hugged Beth quickly and they went back to the others. Savannah raised an eyebrow as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Plotting your own little operation handsome?" she enquired in amusement. "So what did he ask you to do Beth?"

"Tyson thinks we should go shopping tomorrow when the others confront Cole," Beth explained. She liked that Savannah had figured out what Tyson had planned. The human knew her vampire so well.

"I suspected as much," Savannah nodded and looked up at Tyson. "Why didn't you just talk to me first?"

"I didn't want to fight with you," Tyson said sheepishly. "I figured it would sound better coming from Beth. Please don't stake me sugar, I just want you safe."

Shaking her head, she slapped him on the chest.

"Do you think I'm not able to see how I might be out of place in this situation? I know enough of your world to know I bring no special skills to this particular fight," Savannah grudgingly admitted. "I do not need Beth babysitting me. I can wait at the condo."

"I'm not babysitting," Beth protested. She looked around at the others who were now focused on her. "I am aware that Rayna needs to be involved to meet Cole, but I'm not necessary to this meeting. I'm sure Mick would prefer me to stay out of it," she added ruefully. She knew that this sounded forced considering the fight she had had with Mick just a short time ago. "Besides, the commitment is only a few days away and I need to make final preparations. I'd love to spend time with you Savannah," she told her friend. Beth noticed the quick look of relief that crossed Mick's face before he caught himself. She smiled slightly.

"Of course you do," Rayna said quickly going to hug Beth. "My troubles have interfered enough with your plans. Let us deal with Jefferson so we can get back to the real reason we are all together." She could see that Beth was trying to help Tyson and she felt the guilt rise up again that her friend's ceremony was being lost in this drama. She and Beth looked at Savannah expectantly.

"So girl, should we do some serious dress hunting?" Beth asked. "Perhaps Josef can arrange for some private shopping?"

"No problem," Josef chuckled, relieved that this was being settled without another fight.

"You make it impossible to say no," Savannah gave in gracefully.

The look of relief on Tyson's face was clear as he hugged Savannah tightly. Mick went to Beth and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Beth gave him a small smile, knowing he was grateful she had agreed to Tyson's request. Part of her longed to go with the others and help Rayna but she could see this from Tyson's point of view. He didn't want to leave Savannah sitting alone at the condo and Beth knew it would be frustrating for her friend to sit waiting for word of what happened. In the long run this business with Cole might be resolved without a fight and while she could take care of herself, Beth was aware that Tyson and Mick should be more than enough to help out.

"If the weather stays nasty we won't have to worry about any witnesses," Mick said steering the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"And here I thought it never rained in southern California," Tyson commented as another lightning flash lit the room. The storm was easing for the moment and the thunder took longer to follow.

"We have to cleanse the air every now and then," Rayna laughed. "Now let's make that call to Jefferson and get this settled."

"I agree," Josef said getting the phone. He found Cole's number in the phone's memory and held it out to Rayna. "Keep this short and don't let him control the conversation," he instructed.

"Yes dear," Rayna purred as she took the phone from him.

"Disrespectful minx," Josef muttered as the others laughed.

Rayna put her fingers to her lips as the number rang and the group fell quiet.

"Jefferson…..its Rayna," she whispered urgently when he answered. "I only have a minute, it's important."

"Rayna, what do you need?" Cole could be heard saying in concern.

"This is my first chance to call you. I must see you, can we meet?"

"Of course. Where?"

"The waterfall. I can use it as an excuse for work. Josef will not suspect we are meeting. It's important that we talk now," Rayna said hurriedly.

"Where is this waterfall Rayna? Kostan is not having you watched is he?" Jefferson asked worriedly.

"No, not if he thinks I'm working. I will say I have to get some night photos. The waterfall is easy to find; follow highway 2 north of Interstate 210 and continue until you see on the right an old stone house that is crumbling down. One mile further there is a black top road on the left that goes about a half a mile further to a small parking area. The waterfall is a few yards up a path. We can be alone to talk," she instructed softly. "Please come."

"I will. When?" His voice was eager.

"Tomorrow night, at eight. I can get way then, Josef has a meeting scheduled. He has been watching me closer since his car blew up. Please be there," Rayna pleaded.

"I will my lady," Jefferson vowed.

"Thank you," she told him and broke the connection.

Josef beamed at her and Tyson let out a low whistle.

"Sugar, you are good," he grinned. "I would have believed you."

"You hooked him Beauty," Josef approved. "He bought every word."

A troubled look crossed Rayna's face briefly and then she smiled slightly.

"Yes, Jefferson is eager to come," she confirmed. "I'm sure he didn't doubt me."

Josef hugged her, pleased with her act.

"So how early do we get there?" Tyson asked Mick.

"At least an hour before. Logan is running a background check to see if Cole has any known help. It's best to be prepared for more than Cole," Mick replied.

"He's planned ahead all along, no reason to expect this to be different," Tyson agreed quietly. "I'd be surprised if he comes alone, no matter how convincing Rayna was."

"I'm with you buddy," Mick nodded. "I'll check with Logan." He pulled out his phone and made a call.

End chapter.

**Now please don't all of you stake me at once. I have my reasons for what happened here. Tyson is over protective to some degree but I have a plan and events must unfold this way. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do play with its characters as often as I like.**

**Many thanks for the reviews. You make my day with your feedback.**

Chapter 18

Jefferson's dark eyes glowed in satisfaction as he hung up the phone. Lightning forked through the sky and he welcomed the growl of thunder that followed.

"She will meet me tomorrow," he announced smugly.

"How do you know she means it?" a slender young man asked from the chair opposite him. His unruly, light blonde hair tumbled into his pale blue eyes. The young vampire, turned at age 20, never had much eye color change when he vamped. Now he studied his employer and sire closely.

"Hugh, could you not hear the pain in my lady's voice? She wants to be free of this vampire," Jefferson admonished him.

"Sir, she joined this Kostan willingly five years ago. I realize you know her better than I but how do we know that Kostan did not set this up?" he replied in concern.

"I trust Rayna. She wants to be fee to join me. She made a mistake with Kostan and now wants out. I have waited so long for her Hugh, I will meet her tomorrow at the waterfall," Jefferson said confidently.

Hugh Bishop got up and went to the window. Hanging on the wall next to it, over the fireplace was a portrait Cole had commissioned from the jacket cover of one of Rayna's books. If pressed, Hugh had to admit the woman was breathtakingly beautiful. His fear was that his sire was making a huge mistake concerning her feelings for Cole.

"Sir….please take some precautions before this meeting. We know that Kostan is smart; he must know that you blew up his car. He has not lived this long to be easily fooled," Hugh pleaded. Cole had been a good sire for forty years and Hugh never forgot how he had been saved from near death in the early 70s by this man. He did not want him to come to harm.

"Owen will come with us. His training will serve us well. If Kostan plans a surprise I will know it."

"But Owen is only human. He is no match for a vampire," Hugh protested.

"He will be my advanced eyes Hugh. He will warn me if Rayna is in danger. And Maria will follow the woman friend of Rayna's. She is attached to Kostan's friend St. John and if I need to apply pressure to Kostan to release Rayna it will be through her."

"And what if she stays close to St. John?" Hugh asked.

"Then we do not concern ourselves with her. But should she leave him, I will have an alternative plan ready," Jefferson assured him.

"You know best," Hugh said looking unhappy with this plan. He wondered about the folly of his sire's obsession. There was no way he would oppose Cole's wishes directly but he did fear that Jefferson's focus on this woman would be his undoing.

Hugh was fully briefed on Owen and Maria's training as mercenaries and that both humans were capable killers. He had never questioned what would keep two such characters quiet about their employer's true nature because he knew what Cole paid them. In this age money bought silence.

*****

Rayna drew the two women away from the guys. The rain had lessened to a gentle shower and the lightning and thunder had subsided.

"Beth, be honest. Are you doing this just to please Mick and Tyson?" Rayna asked directly.

"No," Beth assured her. "Rayna, they need you to get to Cole. I'm only an extra body and there is nothing that says this needs to become a fight. I have only four days until the commitment and I need to get ready. Granny and the others, plus Philippe and Cynthia will be here on Wednesday," she answered.

"I can shop by myself Beth," Savannah told her. "You do not need to keep me company."

"I want some time with you Savannah. I told Tyson I would not talk you into this. Why did you give in so easily?"

"He is such a charming male chauvinist," Savannah grinned. "I know I'm a good cop, I have no doubts about my skills but I'm not stupid enough to think that I would stand a chance against vampires. Not out in the woods at night," she said seriously. "Back home on my turf it would be a different story," she added with a wicked laugh.

"Beth, I am so sorry that Jefferson picked now to show up. I didn't want anything to ruin your celebration," Rayna apologized. Beth hugged her.

"You had no control over this," she replied. "And Jefferson is not the only threat to our ceremony. Which reminds me; I have to call Coraline and tell her Mick has agreed to her attendance."

"I was hoping he'd say no," Rayna grumbled throwing a dark look in Mick's direction.

"Wait……am I hearing this right? You are inviting Coraline to the commitment?" Savannah said in surprise.

"I've talked to Granny and she has assured me it will be okay. I trust her opinion," Beth said. "Coraline cannot stop the commitment and if she witnesses us moving on perhaps she will as well."

"You give new meaning to the phrase; eternal optimist," Savannah chuckled.

"This is certainly is going to be an interesting party but I bow to Granny's wisdom," Rayna sighed. "Shall we have a drink and toast being together again? Savannah, do you like red wine?"

"I do indeed," the human responded and the three women laughed.

Tyson glanced across the room at the three women and then back at Josef. Mick was on the phone with Logan checking on the progress of the background check on Caldwell and his associates.

"Did you really try to keep big sis out of this business?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "You had to know she'd throw a fit."

"You just did the same thing with Savannah," Josef grumbled. "And really Tyson, I thought we established that Rayna is not your sister."

"Savannah is human so my protectiveness is warranted," Tyson smirked. "And yes, Rayna is not my sister but given how Moriah views her as a daughter then that makes her my step-sister," he finished with a chuckle. "Don't worry; I have my own lady to keep my interest."

"And when are you planning to bring Savannah into the tribe?" Josef enquired, lowering his voice. "I really didn't see you being as reluctant as Mick."

"I would do it without a moment's hesitation but Savannah is not ready," Tyson admitted slowly. He looked uncomfortable. "I will not force her."

"Of course not," Josef said hastily. "That would violate every one of our rules." He threw a quick glance at Mick, a few feet away, still on the phone. "You do not need to repeat what Coraline did to Mick. Make sure Savannah wants to turn and that you are ready to keep her with you," he advised seriously.

"All right, thanks Logan," Mick said clicking off his phone and he looked at the two men. "Logan got us some answers. It appears that Jared Caldwell's right hand man is Hugh Bishop, who handles all contacts with the outside world. No one gets to Caldwell except through Bishop. Logan's digging reveals that Bishop resembles a Hugh Rudolph, a student at the University of Washington who disappeared in 1971. It looks like Cole took a shot at siring. He also has a human couple working for him who have a dubious past. Both can be traced to mercenary work and were likely trained by the US government. They currently go by the names Owen and Maria Johnson," he reported.

"How original," Josef quipped.

"And Josef……I've gotten over my siring. Tyson, any questions you have on siring a fledgling I will be happy to answer," Mick added smugly.

Both Tyson and Josef laughed.

"Well hasn't he come a long way?" Josef chuckled. "I knew Blondie was good for him."

"If I have questions I will call you," Tyson told Mick with a twinkle in his eye. "First I have to make Savannah see eternity the same way I do. She just isn't sure," he finished with a serious look.

Mick looked over at the three women sharing a laugh over a glass of wine. The memory of Beth's turning was still very fresh in his mind. The full acceptance of his vampirism came through to him that night. With Beth beside him, his happiness was assured. He could see how easily Savannah related to the two female vampires she was laughing with.

"Let her spend time with those two and she may be ready by the time you get home," he observed. "Throw in Cynthia and Granny and she may be begging to join up."

"Just don't let her near Coraline. I still can't believe you have agreed to let her attend," Josef scowled at Mick.

"Living dangerously, buddy?" Tyson asked with raised eyebrows. "Ya'll sure do things differently out here. Ex's are usually not on the guest list back home."

"You do not have an ex like Coraline," Mick sighed. "It's either let her in the door or have her break it down. She never took being told no gracefully. Granny did tell Beth that she would not allow Coraline to disrupt the ceremony," he informed Josef.

"Well if Moriah is going to be Coraline's keeper then I'm feeling better all ready," Josef laughed.

"Granny's word is good enough for me," Tyson added. "And with Cynthia and Philippe there it should be fine. What can she do?"

"Philippe will not permit Beth's night to be ruined," Mick confirmed. "I think this may all work out in the end. I have to convince that woman that this is over once and for all."

"Then I suggest we have a drink," Josef said with a wink. "We need to make final plans for dealing with Cole. Let's take care of one obsessive stalker at a time," he added slapping Mick on the back.

End chapter.

**As always, I beg for your reviews. I love to know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Hey I might not be its owner but I think I've treated it better than them.**

**Sorry I have been slow to update. I had my daughter home and I've spent so much time writing on the rough draft that I have neglected to polish this and post. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 19

It was late afternoon when Mick headed to the roof and surveyed the horizon. Heavy clouds hung low in the sky looking swollen but producing no rain at the moment. His gaze travelled to the north where the clouds were the darkest and he wondered if they would have rain later. The bad weather could be an asset, shielding them from the other vampires and the humans would be at a decided disadvantage. Everything he had learned led him to believe they would face only those four.

He quickly ran down the checklist of his group's situation. They were four also but all vampires and although he and Tyson were younger than Cole, they were older than Bishop. He also knew that no matter how well trained the humans were, they would be not be a match for the vampires in the woods at night. While he didn't dismiss them, Mick did think that they were the least of their troubles.

If pressed, Mick would admit that he felt better that Beth would be shopping with Savannah. It was impossible to eliminate the protective stance he had taken since Beth was four. He loved how she had taken to the vampire life but there were times when he couldn't help but act as her guardian angel. He was envious of the fact that Josef met Rayna when she was already a vampire and fully capable of defending herself. But even that did not stop Josef from being overprotective at times.

"Mick, what are you doing up here?" Beth's voice came from behind him, shaking him from his thoughts. He turned to her with a smile on his lips.

"Just checking the weather," he replied.

"You be careful tonight Mick St. John," Beth scolded softly as she crossed the roof to stop at his side. "I will not have my commitment ruined because of that vampire."

"I will always come back to you," Mick promised and kissed her lightly as his arms slid around her.

"Fine, I believe you. Now let's go inside," Beth urged. "Seems to me, a very wise sire of mine once explained that even clouds do not stop the sun from draining us, I want you at full strength when you go up against Cole."

"Yes dear," Mick laughed and steered her inside.

******

At home in Beverly Hills, safely behind his estate walls, Jefferson sat back and studied the portrait of Rayna. Once again the need to save her flooded over him. As he gazed at Rayna's smiling face he thought back to when he first laid eyes on the lovely woman. At that time he didn't recognize just how starved for affection he had been. Rayna had entered his saloon and slowly pulled him back from the depths of loneliness and solitude. The reason for his isolation from others of his kind was a story he had not been able to share, not even with her.

At age 17, Jefferson had left his parents and the valley he loved, eager to see the outside world. He wanted to have adventures and to find a woman he could marry and return to the valley with and raise a family. He travelled south and east with furs and silver, tasting all that life could throw at him. Eventually he landed in Cheyenne, Wyoming and experienced his first exposure to big city life. His father's lessons soon landed him a job in a bank.

City life held many delights for a young man and thoughts of returning to his valley soon slipped to the back of his mind. The years flowed by and Jefferson found he liked city life though he had yet to find the woman he wished to marry. Then at 26 his world turned upside down as Tessa McBain swept into town. The fiery, mysterious redhead with green eyes set her sights on the handsome young banker and he was lost. Five months later she turned him.

Tessa viewed her latest plaything as more of a pet than someone she loved. She gave him all the skills and training he needed to survive and treated him well as long as he served her needs. It took only a year and a half to grow weary of him and a few months later she left him as she had so many others. Tessa left behind a young vampire who felt betrayed and painfully aware that his dreams of home and family were gone forever.

Leaving Cheyenne, he drifted until he finally arrived in Lead, South Dakota. He purchased a saloon; named it Capulet's Tomb and settled into the life of a small mining town. He managed to become moderately content until the spring of 1900 when a lovely blonde walked into the saloon and asked for work. Rayna was the first female vampire he had any contact with since his sire and he was surprised how drawn he was to her.

It did not take long to see that Rayna had suffered a great loss and he treated her gently, never pushing his attentions on her. He could see how the tales of his childhood managed to light up her face and he took great pleasure making her smile. He began to believe that with this woman he might not have a family but he could spend eternity with her happily. Wanting to win her over, he said nothing of his feelings and hoped she would learn to care for him in return. As she treated him kindly and their friendship grew it was not difficult to become convinced that Rayna loved him as he loved her. His obsession for her grew in the quiet moments that they spent together, talking literature and Rayna telling him tales of her life adventures. In time Cole began to resent it when she paid attention to any other being, especially the human donors who she treated as friends. Quietly he removed them one by one until finally the attempt to destroy her favorite led to a mine explosion which he barely escaped. It was so public and since others had seen him go into the mine he was forced to go into hiding rather than explain how he had survived the blast. He was forced to watch from afar as Rayna left town and headed east.

As time passed he followed her but did not make contact. At first he was afraid she would know he had killed her donors but with time he began to believe it was a game where he would have to prove himself worthy of her love. The fantasy began to grow as he became convinced that she knew he was there and she would give a signal when he had earned the right to be with her. It disturbed him to see that her path kept crossing that of an older vampire who seemed to dictate how she lived her life. He could see how she would stay for a while and then run from him. He rejoiced when she seemed to break free at last in 1929 and left him in New York and avoided him from then on. And recently he was desolate when she moved from Chicago to Los Angeles and once again came under the control of the vampire now known as Josef Kostan. He waited patiently and finally saw the sign that he knew was her call for help.

Thinking about this phone call he did realize that Hugh was right about one thing, Kostan may be aware of Rayna's plans to leave him. He needed some insurance to be sure that Kostan would let her go and St. John's woman would be that insurance. Maria was tailing the Turner woman, Owen was watching by the falls to see who followed Rayna and Hugh was currently observing Kostan's house. Jefferson would be leaving soon to go to Rayna and meet up with Hugh at the waterfall. All the pieces were in place.

*****

Mick headed over to Josef's as soon as Beth left to pick up Savannah. Not having a clue that Beth might be a target, neither of them noticed the plain white Chevy that shadowed Beth's car into traffic. Mick's concentration was set on what they would encounter at the waterfall.

Meeting Tyson who arrived at Josef's almost as soon as he did, they both went inside, unaware of their arrival being noted by Hugh Bishop on a slope behind Josef's house. Bishop was sure that they were going to follow Rayna to the meeting place; he was glad that Jefferson had listened to him and made appropriate plans.

Going inside, Mick and Tyson found Josef in the living room trying to give final instructions to Rayna on how to handle Cole. It was clear from the blonde's posture that she had no intention of following his advice. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and she was glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Both guys paused in the doorway and watched the exchange with amused expressions.

"Do I have to insist that you stay here?" she said in annoyance when Josef stopped talking.

"Beauty……."

"No Josef, I know what I'm doing. I will not play with Jefferson's feelings further. Yes, I am furious that he tried to kill you but I will not lie so you can move in and attack." Her expression softened. "I've had time to think my love; he believes he is saving me from an unhappy situation. I must set him straight," she added softly.

Josef reached for her but she eluded his grasp.

"Rayna, I don't think he can be reasoned with," he protested. "I think you must consider that he could turn on you if you tell him what he doesn't want to hear."

"He is confused," she corrected. "If I had seen this obsession building in 1900 I could have stopped it."

"You are not responsible for his obsession," Josef said gently. This time when he reached for her she did not step away. He took her into his arms gently. "You did not cause this."

"Listen to him sis. This isn't your doing," Tyson said as he and Mick came into the room. "It's all in this wacko's head."

"Yes, it is Cole's fault, not yours," Mick agreed.

"Jeff isn't crazy," Rayna disagreed. "Yes, he did create this fairy tale in his head but I know that I can convince him and make this work out without bloodshed."

Josef kissed her and rested his cheek against her hair.

"I love your optimism Beauty but I will not let him put you in danger. I don't trust him," he said firmly.

"I do not want him to think he has to kill you to get to me. I will not let that happen," Rayna growled softly. "But if I can stop this without anyone getting hurt I have to try."

"If you can do that I'm behind you all the way," Josef told her seriously. "Just know I will be there and I will help make him understand you are mine." He kissed her quickly but possessively.

"I can live with that," Rayna agreed with a smile. She looked over at the other two men in the room and felt secure with the support of these three men. There was no fear of Jefferson in her and her only concern was making him see that she loved Josef and was happy with him. It was imperative that he see the truth.

It was impossible to shake the feeling that she should have seen this coming in 1900 no matter what the guys said. She should have stopped it and because of that several innocent men had died then and Josef was almost blown to pieces the other day. Ultimately Rayna knew that this would be her problem to solve.

End chapter.

**Now you have some of Jefferson's background and how his obsession with Rayna developed. I hope you see him more clearly now. There is a second storm brewing and it will break loose soon. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I write because I can't let this show go.**

**Thanks to all who have read. I appreciate your interest in my work.**

Chapter 20

Rayna left the house ahead of the men, after she had shown them on the photos most of the area around the waterfall. They had some idea of where were the best places to conceal themselves. As she drove toward the San Gabriel's she kept rehearsing and rejecting speeches to make Jefferson see reason. A part of her was still furious with him for trying to blow Josef up. The purest motives in the world did not make her feel better about almost losing her soul mate. But there was a part of her that also felt sorry for Jefferson and his delusions. Remembering how he had helped her through a painful time only strengthened her desire to settle this without bloodshed. Until she had begun to suspect him of being connected to her donor's disappearances, she had considered him a good friend.

From up in the crumbling stone house along Highway 2, Owen Johnson watched each car that passed by through night vision binoculars. He had descriptions and license numbers for all the vehicles his employer felt were important. His training gave him the patience to wait for hours if necessary and even the impending storm didn't deter him. Owen did wonder about his employer's fascination with this woman but as long as he collected his generous paycheck he would follow Mr. Caldwell's orders to the letter.

Rayna's BMW drove by almost an hour and a quarter before the designated meeting time and Owen went on alert, certain that there would be more vehicles to follow. It would be ten to fifteen minutes later before he saw a SUV with one of Kostan's plates, trailed very shortly by an old Mercedes that Owen knew belonged to Kostan's friend St. John. The human contacted Hugh Bishop as instructed.

"Yes Owen? Have they passed you yet?" Hugh asked curtly. He had followed the two vehicles from a further distance.

"Kostan's vehicle and St. John's car have just gone by. Should I call Mr. Caldwell?" Owen reported.

"I will call him. You stay where you are until told differently," Hugh ordered and broke off the connection. He quickly punched in Cole's personal cell number while he drove.

"Yes Hugh?" his sire's voice answered calmly.

"Sir, Kostan and his friend have passed Owen's observation post. You were right, they are following the woman," Hugh informed him.

"Just as we suspected. He has been keeping tabs on her," Cole said angrily.

"Sir, perhaps she told him."

"No! Rayna would not do that. She asked me to come," Cole argued. He would not believe that Rayna would betray him.

"As you say," Hugh conceded. He knew that he would not sway his sire's opinion. Cole simply refused to believe that Rayna might actually want to stay with this Kostan character.

"I want you to go join Maria. Take the Turner woman and bring her to the house. Do not kill her; I need her for leverage with Kostan. He will be pressured to release Rayna to get his friend's woman back," Jefferson instructed.

"The Turner woman is Rayna's friend too. She will not be happy if we do this," Hugh tried one last time to dissuade him. He had not liked this plan from the start.

"I said not to kill her. Just take her, stake her if you must and put her in the basement room. Lock her in," Cole ordered sharply. "Rayna will understand that I did this to free her, she will forgive me. No more argument, do as I say. I want you to text me as soon as you have her."

"Yes sir," Hugh replied dutifully. He pulled over and placed a call to Maria. "Where are you Maria? Mr. Caldwell has given the order to take the Turner woman," he said when she answered.

"She was in a dress store with another woman. They are parked in a public ramp near the club Nightfall. They've gone into a diner and I'm not sure how long they'll be in there so hurry," Maria replied.

"I'm on my way," Hugh said after Maria supplied the exact address. "Keep an eye on them and let me know if anything changes." He turned his car back towards town and hit the gas.

*******

Rayna parked in the small cleared area on the dead end road by the waterfall. The clouds blocked off the moon and starlight but her vampire vision made it easy to find the path to the falls. As she entered the glade surrounding the waterfall the air was quiet except for the water spilling over the rocks and flowing away. Rayna stopped at the water's edge and closed her eyes, letting the soothing sound calm her nerves. She knew that by now Josef, Mick and Tyson had parked further down the road and were making their way to the glade through the woods. In under an hour Jefferson should be arriving and she still wasn't sure what she would say to him. How would she break through his fantasies and make him see the truth?

Preparing for a wait she sat down on a rock and pulled up the collar of her trench coat. A distant rumble of thunder broke the peace of the glade, warning of the coming storm. Her thoughts turned to Beth and Savannah, out on their dress shopping expedition and she wished she was with them. Her kind feelings toward Cole would not have continued if she knew what orders he had just issued concerning her friends.

While Rayna waited, Josef, Mick and Tyson spread out around the glade to set a perimeter to keep Cole confined to the area when he arrived. Josef stayed closest to Rayna and the parking area. Tyson was directly opposite him, just below the river that ran from the falls. Mick positioned himself midway between the two, keeping back from the open area and settling in a place where he could still hear the water falling.

They waited, keeping a distance but with the air so calm before the storm that was coming in they felt they could be closer than normal. There was no wind stirring at the moment as if everything was holding its breath in anticipation of the storm to come. Josef was very pleased that he could place himself closer to Rayna; he was not willing to trust that Cole would not harm Rayna. His greatest fear was that the vampire would turn on her when she tried to tell him the truth.

*******

Jefferson had done plenty of thinking of his own as he drove to the waterfall. Hugh's phone call had confirmed that Kostan had been keeping a close watch on Rayna. Cole felt even more anxious to free his lady and take her away from this city. He hoped that she would come away with him tonight and end this swiftly. The sooner he got her away from this controlling vamp the better.

It was easy to follow Rayna's directions to the waterfall and he turned up the narrow road to the waterfall just a few moments later than the designated meeting time. He parked his Hummer next to Rayna's car and looked over the area. He spotted the pathway and before getting out of the vehicle he pulled out his phone and called Owen.

"Yes sir," Owen answered immediately.

"I've just arrived. I have sent Hugh to assist Maria in taking the Turner woman. I want you to go back to the house and make sure the room in the basement is prepared for our guest," Jefferson told him.

"Yes sir," Owen responded. He knew that the converted panic room was ready to hold a vampire in with no chance of escape. "You will not need my assistance in the woods? There are at least two others out there with the woman. I have no idea how many were in the vehicles."

"I have it under control," Cole said curtly. "Go back to the house."

"As you wish Mr. Caldwell," Owen said and hung up. Unlike Hugh, he was not concerned with Caldwell's personal welfare. He was paid to do as he was told and he would do so without argument. He reached his car and thought about calling Maria but decided against it. His wife could handle herself against a single vampire and while Bishop wasn't much of a fighter he would be adequate backup for Maria. He did not want to disturb whatever plans she had for taking the woman with an ill timed phone call.

Jefferson decided not to delay any longer and got out of his vehicle and headed up the path. Inhaling deeply he picked up Rayna's scent from her car and along the pathway. She was waiting for him. There was no other scent of any others but he knew they were out there somewhere and he would need to stay alert. The woods were quiet except for the water sounds and a sporadic rumble of thunder which seemed to be getting closer.

A flash of light came from the northwest, announcing that the storm would be there soon. It lit up the path and the glade right in front of Cole. He moved confidently along the beaten dirt, in a hurry to get to Rayna and free her. He paused at the edge of the clearing when he saw Rayna sitting on a rock waiting for him. He was struck still by her beauty as a flash of lightning lit the sky and illuminated the clearing. He had only watched her from a distance all these years, now here she was almost close enough to touch. A wave of desire swept through him, his lady was actually here.

Before he could move forward his phone vibrated in his pocket. He brought it out quickly to read the text message from Hugh. A smile of deep satisfaction broke over his face and he replaced his phone in his pocket. His plan was falling into place. Feeling a sense of total control he strode into the open space to greet Rayna.

"Rayna," he called out softly.

Rayna had felt the presence of someone near and was prepared when he called out to her. She looked up and smiled tentatively.

"Jefferson…….I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind," she said rising to her feet.

"I said I would come. Did you doubt me?" he asked stopping a few feet from her. His eyes drank in her appearance. "My lady we can finally be together."

"Jeff….. we need to talk. I'm afraid there has been a mistake," Rayna said carefully. She was uncomfortable with the intense look in Cole's dark eyes. It was as if he was ready to consume her.

He shook his head gravely.

"There is no mistake Rayna," he contradicted. "I'm here to take you away."

"First we must talk," she said anxiously. "You must listen to me."

"We will talk later my dear. First we must leave, it is not safe. I know that Kostan has followed you," he informed her.

End chapter.

**So here we are. Events are in motion and now we have to see how they play out. Feedback please, I am feeling very needy. LOL It is an addiction I cannot control. Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Do you realize how painful those five words are? I feel like it is mine.**

**Many, many thanks for the reviews. I love how you make me feel special.**

Chapter 21

"No Jeff, we must talk now," Rayna insisted anxiously. It upset her to know that Cole had figured out that the guys were there. She knew she would have to do some fancy talking to explain this or it could all blow up in their faces. She stepped towards him, her hands reaching out to him. "Please let me explain."

"He's been watching your every move my dear. Come with me and I will protect you," Jefferson urged and held out a hand to her.

"I don't need protection Jeff. Josef would never hurt me," Rayna insisted frustration creeping into her voice. He did not want to listen. "You have to understand that I have chosen to be with him, there is no need to save me from anything. Please listen to what I'm saying," she pleaded.

Cole shook his head angrily. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as his eyes silvered.

"You don't mean that. What has he done to you to make you lie for him? Rayna, you called to me," he said painfully.

Before she could respond Josef emerged from the woods behind Rayna. He stayed on the edge of the trees, making no move towards either of them. Since his presence was no secret he wanted Cole to know that he would not allow him to take Rayna away against her will.

"Listen to her Cole," he said coldly.

Lightning streaked across the sky off to the north. It lit up the glade, highlighting the three figures. Cole tensed, preparing for an attack from Josef. Rayna shifted, placing herself between the two men. Josef stood calmly at the edge of the clearing.

"Now stop this," Rayna commanded. She sent Josef a desperate look, pleading with him to stay where he was. Josef nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, not moving. She turned to Cole.

"Jefferson, please hear me. I believed you died in the mine explosion in 1901. I sent no call because I did not know you were still alive. This waterfall photo was pure coincidence," Rayna said waving one hand towards the waterfall. "I was never calling for you."

"No, I don't believe that," Cole spat out angrily. "You are only saying that because he is here," he added pointing at Josef. "Kostan, you will let Rayna go if you value your friendship with St. John."

Both Josef and Rayna exchanged confused looks and then stared at Cole. In the woods Mick became more alert, not liking the hidden meaning in Cole's words.

*******

Beth and Savannah had had a successful shopping trip. In her humble opinion Beth felt that Savannah had found a red dress that would knock Tyson's socks off. They had locked their purchases in the car and then gone to grab a light snack for Savannah. They never noticed the hidden observer in the parking ramp who waited patiently for them to return.

Now they headed back to the second level of the parking ramp, chatting and laughing. Normally Beth would be more alert but since the parking ramp was close to the club Nightfall, the scent of vampire lingering in the air was not unusual. It gave her no reason to be alarmed. The ramp was quiet as they approached Beth's car, there was the scent of humans but mixed with exhaust fumes it was difficult to judge how fresh it was. As Savannah went to the passenger side of the car a woman stepped into view from the cement column next to it. She pointed a gun at Savannah with a cold glint in her dark eyes.

"I have silver ammo so don't do anything stupid," Maria warned them harshly. She was not sure if Savannah was a vampire; her observations led her to think not but she was taking no chances.

Savannah made a quick assessment of this threat. The woman was mid-thirties, a very fit 5' 7", her light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. She held her gun confidently and kept enough distance between them to make any effort to kick the gun out her hands useless.

"What do you want?" Beth growled angrily from the other side of the car. She wasn't sure she could vault the car and attack before the woman shot Savannah. She had vamped not feeling the need to hide what she was.

A black SUV pulled up behind Beth's car and parked. At that moment Savannah dove low, aiming for the woman's legs, hoping to knock her off her feet. Maria fired as she moved, her shot sailing just over Savannah's head and burying itself in the concrete floor. The two women rolled on the ground fighting for control of the gun.

Before Beth could leap the car, Hugh was out of the vehicle and pulled her off of the roof. Beth kicked out and then attacked his face with her nails. With an angry, pain-filled snarl Hugh tossed Beth against the SUV. She sprang to her feet and shoved Hugh backwards into her car's rear quarter panel. He struck his head and slid to a sitting position by the rear bumper.

Beth hurried towards where Savannah and Maria still grappled for the weapon; neither was able to get the upper hand. Savannah elbowed her assailant viciously in the ribs causing her to gasp in pain. Concentrating on getting to her friend, Beth did not see Hugh produce a stake from his coat. He jumped up driving it deep into her chest, causing Beth to gasp loudly in pain and collapse. That distracted Savannah long enough for Maria to slam Savannah's head into the cement column and knock her out. Maria got to her feet breathing heavily and glared down at the unconscious form of her adversary. She kicked Savannah angrily.

"What do we do with this one?" she asked Hugh as he lifted Beth's limp form.

"Bring her along. We don't need the cops investigating a killing. We don't have time to clean up after a murder," Hugh instructed. Maria grabbed a bag from behind the column and brought out a syringe. She injected a small amount into Savannah's arm.

Hugh placed Beth in the back seat of the vehicle and turned back to Maria. He eyed the syringe with raised eyebrows.

"You were prepared for a human?"

"I'm always prepared for any situation," Maria answered as she dropped the recapped syringe in the bag and recovered her gun. Hugh gathered Savannah into his arms and carried her to the other side of the SUV.

"I'll follow you back to the estate," Maria said as Hugh shut the door after depositing Savannah inside.

"Fine," Hugh replied and got behind the wheel. He headed out of the ramp followed by Maria's white Chevy. Neither of them observed the dark haired vampiress who had watched them from the stairwell a few yards away.

Coraline had left Nightfall early, planning to be home to greet Dimitri when he returned from his late class. Lately he had been acting a bit distant and she needed to regain his affections before they attended Mick and Beth's commitment. The actions she just witnessed put a whole new spin on Coraline's plans.

She quickly committed the SUV's license plate number to memory and headed to her car, furiously plotting how to use this information. Should she tell Mick? How would she explain that she had done nothing to help Beth? She had recognized the human from New Orleans so that meant that Tyson Leggett was in town. And that meant that Moriah was here or arriving shortly and Coraline did not want to be on the wrong side of the ancient vampire's temper.

The drive home started her creating a story that would leave her in the best light when she called Mick. Beth's kidnapping made her hopes soar and she was in wonderful spirits when she arrived at her house.

******

The tension was thick in the clearing by the waterfall.

"Just what does Mick have to do with this?" Josef demanded heatedly. He didn't like the conclusions he was drawing from Cole's statement and he knew that Mick could hear this too.

"St. John's woman is my guest by now. She will be released when you set Rayna free to come to me," Cole announced.

"No!" Rayna screamed in anger. Lightning arced overhead; a clap of thunder shook them almost immediately. Josef sprang forward, grabbing Rayna around the waist before she could attack Cole. His gesture only served to confirm Jefferson's belief that Josef controlled Rayna's life. He saw Rayna's protests as her way of protecting him from Kostan.

In the woods Mick frantically tried to reach Beth on her phone as he moved steadily closer to the clearing. His calls kept going to voicemail.

"Beth, pick up," he groaned as he dialed again.

"Rayna will come to my house alone and I will release Ms Turner unharmed. I have no desire to hurt her," Jefferson said coldly. "Don't ignore me; I will do what I must if you do." He turned to head for his vehicle.

An angry roar from the woods warned Cole that Mick was crashing through the woods towards them Mick was fast but Cole was faster. Jefferson reached the safety of his Hummer and started it as Mick flew into the parking area and landed on the hood. Slamming the Hummer into reverse, Cole gunned it backwards with Mick clinging to the hood of it. Hitting a bump dislodged Mick's grip just as the heavens opened up and rain began to fall. Mick landed heavily alongside the road, frustration and anger washing over him.

Tyson had also tried reaching Savannah and had been unable to get anything more than voicemail. He emerged from the woods in time to help Mick back to his feet. They were quickly joined by Josef and Rayna.

"This ends now," Rayna said bluntly.

"We don't know if he's telling the truth," Josef argued but one look at his friends told him they hadn't reached their ladies. "Damn," he muttered under his breath.

"This is what we do," Rayna said stiffly, her eyes silvered. "I'm going to Jeff's, alone. I will get him to release Beth and Savannah. No argument Josef. I will settle this."

She stalked to her car and got in before any of the men could react.

End chapter.

**The situation just got uglier. And dear Coraline is sticking her nose right in the middle of it. So what do you think? Reviews please. Thanks**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I want to!!!**

**Thanks again to all who have read. You truly make my day.**

Chapter 22

"Come on," Josef said as Rayna's car backed down the road. He started towards where they had parked their vehicles. "She is not going in alone," he declared as he strode away.

"Josef," Mick called out sharply. Josef halted and stared back impatiently.

"What?"

Lightning again lit the sky but the rain had lessened.

"Maybe we should let Rayna play this out her way. At least until we get Savannah out of there," Mick cautioned.

"If she's even alive," Tyson muttered darkly from beside him. "He said nothing about having Savannah." He looked bleakly at Mick, his worst fear eating him up inside. "They had better not have killed her."

Mick was about to reply when his phone rang. He frowned as he recognized the ringtone that Beth had just added last week when she was in a playful mood. "Witchy Woman" by the Eagles had been her humorous attempt to warn him that Coraline was calling. At this moment he found nothing amusing about it.

"Now is not a good time Coraline. What do you want?" he snapped angrily into the phone.

"Oh Mick, I have some bad news. Beth has been kidnapped," Coraline said breathlessly. "It was awful. I saw her shoved into a SUV and driven away. I wanted to help but I was too far away. I got the license plate number of the vehicle though," she added trying to sound helpful.

Mick signaled to Tyson to listen. Josef hurried back to join them.

"Where was this Coraline? What exactly did you see?"

"A parking ramp by the club Nightfall. I only saw them take them."

"Them?" Mick pounced on the word. "Did they take Savannah too? Were they alive?"

"That human from New Orleans? Yes, she was there and unconscious. They only staked Beth. I saw them as they were leaving Mick, I was too late to help," she added altering how long she had watched the abduction. "You do not sound surprised by my news." She couldn't help being curious as to what was going on with Mick and Beth.

"I'm not, you've just confirmed news I have just received," Mick said shortly and hung up. He looked at the others grimly. "Well thanks to that unexpected source we know that Savannah is alive." He gave Tyson a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Mick is right about letting Rayna deal with Cole first," Tyson said feeling his spirits rise and smiling weakly at Mick. "I want Savannah safely out of this mess before we act." Relief flooded through him to know that Savannah had not been killed.

Josef started to argue and then shut his mouth. These friends now had both their ladies at risk; it was no longer just about Rayna. He may love her deeply but his lady had survived over two hundred years without much help from him. She was resourceful and he trusted her to know how to handle herself but he would not let her do it without backup.

"Agreed, we get Savannah out but then this bastard will be dealt with. Rayna has allowed her guilty conscience to make her feel sympathetic towards Cole, it has colored her thinking," he said coldly. "I am not so forgiving."

"Yes," Mick and Tyson growled in agreement. Tyson hated how knotted up inside he felt worrying about Savannah. The thought of losing her tore his heart apart and he was anxious to do more than wait. If Beth was staked she would be unable to protect Savannah.

"I want to see the parking ramp. I need to know what happened," Mick stated. "We will meet you at Cole's; it will give Rayna time to set things in motion." Tyson nodded, Coraline's words were just not good enough.

"I'll meet you there," Josef agreed and the three men ran for their vehicles.

*******

Cole drove home as quickly as he could without attracting the attention of the human law. He did not need to deal with lowly humans at this stage of the game; he was too close to success. He could feel victory was at hand. The anger displayed by St. John assured him that Kostan would be forced to release Rayna. He dialed Hugh's number.

"Sir are you all right?" Hugh answered on the first ring.

"I am fine. You have the Turner woman?" he asked brusquely.

"Yes sir. There was a human with her, Maria drugged her and brought her along. We felt she would go to Kostan if we left her and we didn't want to leave a body for the police to discover," Hugh tried to explain.

"You did well Hugh," Cole assured him. "Are they together?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I am on my way home. I will see to them when I get there," Jefferson ordered.

*****

As Mick and Tyson headed to the parking ramp to get their answers, Josef headed for Beverly Hills and Cole's home. He called Rayna as he drove.

"Yes Josef? " she answered.

"Where are you?"

"Almost to Jefferson's place. You knew where I was headed," Rayna said defensively.

"Wait for me there Rayna. Please….." Josef requested.

"I said I would handle this Josef. He will not let you come in with me and he will not free Beth and Savannah unless I go in," Rayna said impatiently. "I must go in alone."

"Please Beauty, I understand. Just don't go in yet. Not until I see you……" He trailed off, unable to put into words how he needed to touch her one more time. He couldn't let her go in that house without assuring her of his love one more time.

Rayna softened, understanding his unspoken words.

"Oh Josef, I'll wait," she promised in a whisper.

"I'll see you shortly love," Josef told her and broke the connection. He increased his speed.

*******

Savannah began to regain consciousness slowly. With a groan she rolled over onto her back, eyes closed and feeling a nasty pounding behind her eyes. She was aware that she lay on a hard floor covered by a thin carpet and she opened her eyes to see a bare room lit by low lighting. Sitting up carefully, she found Beth lying on her back a few feet away. A nasty looking stake protruded from her chest.

With a quiet moan she crawled over to Beth's side, gently checking her friend. A small growl escaped Beth and she blinked once at the human. Savannah braced herself and wrapped her hands around the stake. Tyson had told her what a stakes did to vampires and that it would weaken Beth the longer it was in her. With a strong tug she pulled it out of Beth's body.

Gasping loudly in pain, Beth rolled away onto her side. Savannah flung the stake away and reached for Beth.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern. Carefully she helped Beth to sit up, positioning her against the wall.

"I'm fine. Thanks Savannah," Beth said, her head hanging. Her stake wound oozed blood.

"No you're not," Savannah disagreed. She extended her wrist under Beth's nose. "Tyson has told me what stakings do. You need blood."

"No, I'll be fine."

"And if I was shot you wouldn't get me treatment?" Savannah asked bluntly.

"It's not the same. I'll heal," Beth said shaking her head.

"You'll heal faster with blood," Savannah insisted and offered her wrist again. Beth pushed it away weakly.

"If the characters who put us here work for Cole then I'm going to need you at full strength. I can't handle two vampires alone," Savannah said firmly. "Beth, I've fed Tyson, I know what I'm offering." She presented her wrist a third time.

Beth could see the sense in her words. She wasn't averse to feeding live but she had never fed from a friend. It shouldn't make a difference but it made her hesitate. Savannah's arm didn't waver.

"Go on Beth," Savannah urged.

Beth took her arm and concentrated on Savannah's heartbeat. It was steady and calm as she sat beside her. Beth's fangs dropped as her eyes silvered and she bit, doing her best to make it pleasurable. She took only enough to balance her healing and withdrew when she could feel her body respond. She licked the wounds and checked Savannah closely.

The human sat with her head resting against the wall, eyes closed while Beth fed. Now her eyes flew open, a confused look in her brown depths. She quickly cradled her arm against her body.

"Savannah, are you okay?" Beth asked anxiously.

"Beth…don't take this wrong but that was creepy……..nice," Savannah said stumbling over her words. She looked puzzled. "I thought only Tyson would produce that reaction. Uh……..you made that pretty amazing." She blushed deeply.

Beth laughed in understanding.

"I'm sure that Tyson creates a much stronger reaction. You are the first female I've ever fed from, I may have overdone it," she giggled.

"Okay….I'll buy that. Frankly I would prefer to look at it that way," Savannah said with relief flooding through her. She looked around the small room that only one door. "So what is our next step?"

"I hate to say it but I think we have to wait for the others to come to our rescue. But if anyone opens that door and it isn't Mick or Tyson, then we had better be prepared to fight," Beth growled, her fangs flashing.

End chapter.

**Okay, that last scene is one that has been in my head and I had to get it in this story somehow. LOL No slash implied but Tyson may have to have words with Beth later. Please review. Thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I feel like a broken record saying that all the time.**

**Many, many thanks for the reviews. I do love them. I am honored that you still want to read my stories. **

Chapter 23

The rain had become a light mist as Josef pulled up behind Rayna's car outside of the estate of Jared Caldwell. The iron gates were still closed. The storm was moving rapidly off to the east, the lightning less frequent and the thunder a distant rumble. Rayna got out of her car as Josef's SUV came to a stop and waited by the back bumper.

The vehicle had barely stopped when Josef was out of it and gathering Rayna into his arms. He buried his face in her damp hair, breathing in her scent. For the moment he just held her, loving how right she felt in his arms. Rayna gently tried to ease back, her hands against his chest.

"Josef?" she asked anxiously. She could feel the mixture of emotions rolling off him. "What is wrong?"

He loosened his grip, giving her room to look up at him with worried grey eyes.

"I'm not telling you to not go in there," he began. As she started to protest, he brought one hand up, placing his fingers lightly against her lips. She quieted as she saw an unusual, vulnerable look in his eyes. "As I said, I'm not telling you not to go in there," he continued. "But we are in this together. I want you to wait until Mick and Tyson arrive so we can get inside those gates when he opens them for you. Their ladies are inside after all." Rayna nodded and Josef smiled, his expression softening. "I needed to hold you once more. You are my life Beauty, forever just isn't attractive without you," he finished.

"You always say the perfect thing. I love you Josef," Rayna sighed and leaned up to kiss him. Pulling her tight against him he deepened the kiss. Rayna's arms slid around his neck, holding him close and pouring her love into the kiss. They were both aware just how ugly this situation could get before the sun rose.

They were still in each other's embrace as Mick's car pulled in behind Josef's vehicle. As Mick and Tyson approached, the couple broke slowly apart.

"We are going in when Cole opens the gates for Rayna," Josef said to them becoming all business. "We let Rayna go in and see if she can get him to release Beth and Savannah before we make a move."

"Well we know he has them. Bishop and the Johnson woman surprised them. The girls fought back but they played dirty," Mick reported, anger creeping into his voice.

"At least I know Savannah's alive," Tyson said his voice grim. "I've got a score to settle with that human bitch for what she did to Savannah. I'm not forgiving that." His eyes changed with his temper rising.

"Oh Tyson, I'm sorry," Rayna said going to him and hugging him. Her face reflected her anguish. "This is all my fault and I swear I will get Savannah out of there."

"Aw cher, I'm just blowing off steam," Tyson said returning her hug. "The only one to blame in this is Cole. It's his delusions that cause this mess. Now let's get this rolling."

"Give Cole a call," Mick added.

Rayna brought her cell out and phoned Jefferson.

"Rayna?" His hopeful voice answered quickly.

"Yes Jefferson, it is me. Could you open the gates? I'm right outside," she said calmly.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"I'm coming in alone," Rayna responded, carefully choosing her words. She hated the lie but told herself she would be alone in the car. Josef placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she spoke and she welcomed his support.

"Then I will open the gates. Welcome," Cole answered in delight and hung up.

Mick had his weapons bag with him and he nudged Tyson before heading across the street to the gates. Tyson followed as Josef pulled Rayna into one more kiss.

"Good luck and I love you," he said quickly.

"Love you too. Now go and be careful," Rayna urged and hurried to get into her car before he changed his mind about letting her go in alone.

The gates rumbled and she drove slowly inside. She didn't allow herself to look around for the three shadows that slipped through alongside her car. With determination she headed up the drive to the front door.

******

Cole turned to Hugh smiling in triumph.

"She is here, open the gates. I told you this would work," he announced.

"You can't trust that she is alone," Hugh protested.

"She said she was. Kostan won't risk his friend's woman. Now do as I say and open the gates," Cole commanded.

Hugh decided there was no point arguing with his sire. He could not convince him that this was folly. Cole had returned home and checked on the two women in the converted panic room via the camera installed there. It was obvious that the human was comfortable with vampires for she had removed the stake and undoubtedly fed the vampire.

Hugh went to the security panel and opened the gates. He thought he saw a blur of movement behind Rayna's car as it entered but the heavy cloud cover made the image too dark even for vampire eyes. It crossed his mind to call Owen up from where he was keeping guard on the women as he heard Rayna's car stop outside. Jefferson beat him to the front door and threw it open. Hugh braced for an attack but Rayna walked up the front steps alone. Cole's handsome face lit up s he held out a welcoming hand to her.

"Welcome," he said as she took his hand. "Happily met my lady," he added quoting Paris' greeting to Juliet.

Rayna glanced around the grand foyer as she came inside.

"You have a grand house," she observed and her eyes narrowed as they came to rest on Hugh. "Who is this?"

"This is my son, Hugh," Jefferson said warmly. Rayna nodded briefly and then turned her attention back to Cole.

"You are holding two of my friends Jefferson. Please explain why you took Beth?" she asked seriously.

"I apologize my lady, but I needed to do whatever I could to force Kostan's hand. I only wanted to pressure him into letting you go," Cole said sincerely. "I am sorry to cause your friend any distress."

Rayna stepped away from him, hugging herself. She struggled to keep this conversation civil when she wanted to punish him for threatening her friends. She gave him a pleading look.

"You don't need them anymore Jeff. I am here now. Please let them go," she said going back to him and gripping both his hands in hers.

Hugh looked distressed, holding those women were now the only thing keeping Kostan and the others outside. Of that he was sure and he didn't want to chance the other vampires breaking in once the women were out the door.

"Sir, I don't think that's wise," he cautioned.

"They did nothing to deserve this," Rayna snarled at the young vamp.

"Hugh, go bring the women to me," Cole intervened.

"Sir, please…" Hugh tried again to convince his sire. He knew that Cole was not thinking rationally and he had been afraid that this whole plan would backfire.

"I do not wish to argue with you Hugh. I promised that I would let the women go when Rayna arrived. I will not go back on my promise," Cole said calmly.

"But what if Kostan and St. John are out there? Rayna may not know what they have planned. Hold the women until you and Rayna are safely out of town. I will see to their release, I swear," Hugh suggested eagerly.

"No. Jefferson you promised," Rayna said, her temper threatening to over-ride her reason. Hugh must not persuade Cole to change his mind. She quickly leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Let my friends go."

Cole looked at Maria, who was leaning against the wall by the staircase to the upper level. A hall behind her led to the back of the house.

"I want the women brought up here to me. Go tell Owen to release them and you both bring them to the great room. Caution the women that they must behave, no harm will come to them," he ordered. Jefferson turned loving eyes to Rayna. "See my Rayna, I keep my promises. They will bring them to us so you can see for yourself that they are fine." He looked back at Maria. "Go now."

"Yes sir," Maria responded and headed for the basement. Jefferson led Rayna by the hand to his lavish great room. Hugh followed along after making sure the front door was relocked and the alarm reset, although he thought neither thing would keep the others out if they wanted in. Rayna was walking around the large room admiring the décor when he got there. It was a clear reflection of Jefferson's love of literature and his Native American heritage.

"Your home is lovely Jefferson," Rayna said trying to keep thins cordial. She was not going to try and change Jefferson's preconception of why she was here until Beth and Savannah were safely released.

As she looked at Cole she was hit by the hunger that shown in his dark eyes as he watched her move around the room. He looked like a starving man who suddenly found himself in a room filled with food. A shiver of unease went through her as she noticed there was a small gleam of madness behind the desire.

"At last Rayna, you are here with me. I knew one day you would finally be mine," he said as his eyes burned into hers.

End chapter.

**We are one step closer to the truth coming out. Rayna cannot play this game much longer and I don't think Josef is going to stand by waiting too long either. What do you think? Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Wait; yes I do, I have the DVD. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. You readers are so nice to me. Thanks.**

Chapter 24

Beth was the first to hear the electronic lock click open. She gripped the stake she had picked up and faced the door, preparing to attack. With a slight nod of approval, she watched as Savannah stood against the wall next to the door, hoping to take whoever walked through from behind.

"Please step to the middle of the room," a voice announced through a speaker in the ceiling. "Drop the stake Ms Turner. We have no wish to hurt anyone so cooperate and there will be no bloodshed. You will be released if you agree to come with us quietly."

Savannah and Beth exchanged looks and Beth shrugged and dropped the stake on the floor. Slowly she moved to the center of the room as Savannah joined her, touching her briefly on the arm. As an experienced cop, Savannah knew that sometimes you had to play along with things and be prepared. A chance to escape would present itself if they were just patient.

The door swung outward, revealing the woman from the parking ramp and dark, lean man around six feet tall. The couple both had guns aimed at them and Savannah was positive they held silver ammunition.

"Come out," Owen instructed with a wave of his pistol. "Keep your fangs in and you won't get hurt," he added to Beth.

Beth couldn't help growling softly as she exited the room and followed Owen to the stairs. Maria could not resist giving Savannah a shove as she passed her.

"Easy sweetheart," Savannah said dryly. "Don't let that gun make you over-confident. I knocked it away once and I can do it again."

"Shut up bitch," Maria snarled but she kept a safe distance from Savannah to avoid her reach.

"You have to work on your people skills lady," Savannah laughed and followed Beth up the stairs.

"Well said," Beth grinned at her friend. "We are not likely to forget what you've done," she added with a flash of fang to Maria.

"Ladies please; we have no intention of hurting you. Our boss just wishes to talk to you," Owen interrupted the exchange.

"If that's the plan then I would reconsider issuing invitations with stakes and guns," Beth said sarcastically as they continued up the stairs.

"Well I'm afraid we lowly humans have to resort to extreme methods to defend ourselves when dealing with your kind," Owen responded, matching her tone. Beth had to admit he had a point.

They followed Owen as they reached the first floor and headed to the great room where Cole and Rayna waited with Hugh.

*********

Outside the house Josef kept watch by the windows of the great room, anxious to enter the house and save his lady. He could not stop himself from transforming at the sight of Cole entering the room holding Rayna's hand. The intimacy of his hold bothered Josef and only his promise not to act until Savannah was safely out kept him from going in through the window. He relaxed just a bit as Rayna broke free of Cole and wandered the room. But his hands clenched in anger as he saw the undisguised hunger in Jefferson's eyes as he watched Rayna move around the room. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he held himself in check, wanting to rescue his Beauty.

"Steady buddy, we don't know where Beth and Savannah are," Mick said from behind him. He and Tyson had been circling the house checking security and trying to get the feel of the set up. They were not happy with how good the alarm system was and they were bothered that they could not discover where Beth and Savannah were being held. Tyson had gone up a few trees but saw no signs of anyone on the second floor.

"He looks like he wants to devour her," Josef grumbled angrily.

"Just give her a chance to get the girls out. Rayna can handle herself," Mick said calmly and placed a hand on Josef's shoulder. He gave it a squeeze and was rewarded by seeing Josef's face return to its human visage.

"Yea, I know she can," Josef acknowledged.

"Rayna will take his head off if he gets fresh," Tyson drawled as he walked up.

"Very true," Josef chuckled. "I keep forgetting what a temper she has. What is security like?"

"Too damn good if we hope to go in quiet," Tyson exclaimed in irritation.

"I don't think quiet is an option," Mick commented. "When we go in it will be too late for secrecy."

"At this point I don't care a damn for secrecy," Josef snarled as Cole moved closer to Rayna again.

Inside, Jefferson again had taken Rayna's hand in his and brought it up to his lips. His lips lingered on the back of her hand and he gazed at her warmly.

"Rayna, if you like this house then I cannot wait to show you my home in Washington. And I must take you to my retreat in the valley of my youth. I am eager to show you my waterfall," he said happily.

"Jeff, you are getting ahead of yourself," Rayna said carefully. "I am trying to understand why you took my friends."

"I did not want to take that action my dear but I had no other option. I had to make Kostan see I was serious. The actions we took were the only way I could free you from his control," he said patiently.

Rayna felt sad, she was beginning to see that there was no way to reason with Jefferson. She tried to pull her hand free from his grasp but found him unwilling to let her go. A quick glance of at Hugh showed her that he would not step in and help at this time.

"Jefferson, please listen to me," she began, aware that so far she had not seen her friends and she had to be careful what she said.

"I do wish to hear what you have to say my lady….but here are your friends," he said as Owen and Maria escorted the two women into the room.

"Beth…..Savannah…," Rayna exclaimed happily and pulled free of Cole's grip and ran to the two women. She hugged them both. "Are you okay?" she whispered. The bloodstained hole in Beth's shirt had not escaped her notice.

"We're fine," Beth assured her. She threw a withering glare at Cole. "It seems that your friend hasn't learned the art of a gracious invitation."

"I do apologize for my people's methods Ms Turner. My main concern was to free Rayna from Josef Kostan," Jefferson said smoothly. "I did not wish to cause you harm."

An angry retort died on Beth's lips as Rayna shook her head. Rayna turned back to Cole with a smile fixed on her face.

"Jefferson, I think that my friends have been through enough tonight. My car is right outside, let them leave now," she said sweetly.

"Rayna…" Savannah murmured under her breath.

"Sir," Hugh started to protest. He looked at the windows, unable to see anyone in the darkness beyond but he was sure that the men were out there. Events were unfolding at a rate he couldn't halt and he became tense. Both Owen and Maria picked up on Hugh's unease and became more alert. Neither of them believed that Kostan and his friends had given up and that releasing the women would not end the trouble. Owen's gaze met Maria's and he nodded slightly. She nodded back, her husband's message was clear to her; "protect yourself if all hell breaks loose".

"Hugh, I have made a promise," Cole said in irritation. "Rayna my dear, could I not offer your friends some refreshment to make up for our rude behavior?" he then suggested.

"I am afraid that Savannah is still feeling the effects of the drug your woman gave her," Beth spoke up quickly, placing an arm around Savannah's waist. "It would be better for her to just go home."

Maria let out a snort of disbelief as Savannah picked up on Beth's hint and leaned into her, feigning weakness. The small amount of drug Maria had administered had cleared her system and the only lingering weakness was the dull ache from striking her head on the cement.

"Then of course they may leave," Jefferson said solicitously. "I am so sorry you are not feeling well. I did not intend for anyone to be harmed," he told Savannah. He felt no guilt for the methods his people used but he was not going to admit that in front of Rayna. As long has he had succeeded he was pleased with the results.

"Sure," Savannah responded not believing a word out of the vampire's mouth.

Rayna handed the keys to her car to Beth.

"Get out quickly," she urged in a whisper. She didn't elaborate but Beth knew that the guys had to be outside. She accepted the keys and squeezed Rayna's hand quickly. Leaving Rayna behind was not making her happy but she didn't have another option.

"Owen, please escort the ladies out to Rayna's car," Cole instructed.

"Of course sir," Owen answered and gestured for the two women to proceed ahead of him out of the room. Beth reluctantly left, still holding on to Savannah. She could feel the tension in the human next to her and wished she could turn on their captors and get some revenge but she knew that her first concern was to get Savannah out before all hell broke loose.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate the interest you show in my story. Reviews are always welcome and help keep the writer inspired. Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do own the rights to this story and I have a feeling that CBS isn't coming after me about their characters.**

**You readers just blow me away with your gracious reviews. Thank you so much.**

Chapter 25

Outside Mick nudged Tyson who was standing beside him as they watched Rayna hand her car keys to Beth.

"Go to the front. Get Savannah and Beth if she'll go and get them out of here," Mick ordered. He was impatient to go to Beth but seeing her in the room had reassured him. There were too many in the room for him to let Josef go in alone and since the humans were armed he didn't discount them. Mick didn't like the odds against Josef.

"Right," Tyson agreed quickly. He planned to tell Beth to get Savannah out of there safely and he'd go back and help Mick and Josef. Quietly he hurried to the front of the house.

Beth helped propel Savannah out the front door and down the steps outside as quickly as she could without tripping the human. She pressed the keys into Savannah's hands as they stopped by the car. Owen closed the door behind them.

"Go, drive out of here. Go to Josef's," Beth instructed as she heard the front gates rumble open.

"But Beth…." Savannah argued.

"Savannah please get to safety," Beth urged. "You have no weapon and the guys are here. They will handle this."

"Then you go too," Tyson said running up to them. "Josef and Mick are going in now that you are out. I don't think Rayna can reason with this character."

He gathered Savannah into his arms and hugged her tightly. Relief flooded through him to find her safe. As her arms went around his neck he picked up a strong scent of Beth on her skin. He noticed the fresh puncture marks on her left wrist and a brief flare of jealousy went through him before reason took over. There was undoubtedly a good explanation for why Beth had bit Savannah and now was not the time to ask. He made a mental note to ask later.

"I'm not leaving Tyson," Beth said stubbornly.

"Then go around to the side of the house. Mick and Josef are there if they haven't gone in yet." He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Beth was sprinting off to find Mick. Tyson looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Cherie, you have no idea how worried I was," he said and kissed her quickly. "Now get going so I can help the others."

"Have you got a gun on you?" Savannah demanded.

"You know I do," Tyson responded, his eyes narrowing. "Sugar you are not staying. I won't risk you."

"Just give me the gun Tyson. I'm staying by the car but I'm not running away. That woman in there drugged me and gave me a monster headache. If she comes out that door, I'm taking her out," Savannah proclaimed heatedly.

"Okay, okay," Tyson said knowing he had lost the argument. He handed over his weapon with a grin. He loved her tenacity and respected it as well. "Promise me you will wait out here."

"I promise," Savannah said coolly checking the gun's clip. "I will be a good girl and stay out here. The humans are packing silver ammo so you be careful," she warned.

"I can take care of myself but thanks for the warning," Tyson promised giving her a second, hungry kiss. "Stay out here."

"Yes handsome," she promised again. As soon as she spoke there were sounds of breaking glass followed by several gunshots. Alarms sounded muffled from inside.

"Go help the others," Savannah urged, patting his chest. She then hurried to the other side of the car and smiled at him bravely. "Go on," she ordered.

"Good girl. I will be right back," Tyson answered and ran for the front door.

******

Moments earlier Beth had joined Mick and Josef, running straight into Mick's embrace as she reached him.

"Is Rayna okay?" she asked after Mick had kissed her thoroughly.

"Yes," Josef said quickly. "For the moment." A growl escaped as he looked inside the room. Beth went and laid a hand on his arm to try and calm him. Jefferson had moved close to Rayna and once more had taken her hands in his. Josef growled again and moved closer to the windows.

"Rayna, I have waited so long for us to be together. I am thinking we should leave Los Angeles quickly. There is no reason for us to stay. I must get you away from Kostan's influence."

"Jefferson stop it!" Rayna said in exasperation, pulling her hands free. She took a step back. "Listen to me please. I do not love you and I sent no signal to you. I….I want to be with Josef. We are committed to each other." She held up her left hand displaying her ring.

"You do not need t lie anymore. You are free," Jefferson said his voice filled with hurt and puzzlement. He did not want to hear these words from her.

"I'm not lying," Rayna sighed. "I love Josef."

"No…" Cole moaned shaking his head. He couldn't accept what she was saying. "That can't be true."

"Sir please…..listen to what she is saying," Hugh finally spoke up. Cole's irrational behavior disturbed him and he feared that he would lose complete control. All along Hugh had suspected that Rayna did not return his sire's feelings and he was impressed with how she had tried to tell him. He was aware she was much older and could just attack them but she held back, trying to reason with Cole.

"NO!" Jefferson's anguish was turning to anger and he shifted away from both of them. He squeezed his eyes shut tight but couldn't stop himself from letting the vampire within to rise. He turned back to Rayna in full vampire anger.

"You lied. I have loved you all these years and you betray me," he choked out angrily.

"I never said I loved you Jefferson. My only lies have come with the desire to free my friends," Rayna said simply. "Why did you never tell me of your feelings? Why hide?"

"You knew. You had to know, I never hid it from you," he insisted. "We were meant to be together."

"Sir, listen to her," Hugh broke in. "She doesn't care for you."

"Don't say that," Cole hissed and then he saw the truth in Rayna's eyes. She recoiled from him and there was pity on her face. With a roar of rage, he grabbed for her, wanting to punish her for not returning his love. She was no better than his sire, playing with his feelings and then moving on. Once more he had been used and then cast aside.

Rayna struck out in self-defense, drawing deep gouges in his face. Jefferson snarled in rage and pain and grabbed her roughly by her upper arms.

That was all Josef could stand to watch and with his own angry roar he launched himself through the nearest window. He landed inside amid a shower of glass falling around him.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"You brought him to my house?" Cole bellowed at Rayna, his face inches from hers and he shook her. A shrill alarm sounded through the house as Josef straightened up to face Cole. His silvered eyes glowed angrily and he leapt for Cole as Maria fired her gun. She missed as Josef moved and Cole threw Rayna away from him, meeting Josef's attack with his own enraged growl.

Mick had followed Josef through the window and immediately stepped in to stop Hugh from going to the aid of his sire. Maria turned her attention to Mick, raising her gun only to find herself face to face with a fully vamped Beth. With a snarl Beth struck at the woman sending her flying out into the hallway. She struck the wall and slid down still holding her gun. Maria scrambled to her feet and ran for the foyer in search of Owen. She did not want to take on these vampires alone. Beth turned back to the room to see if she could help.

Josef and Cole were exchanging blows, neither one getting the upper hand. Josef had his age in his favor but Jefferson was a skilled fighter and he managed to keep Josef from ending this quickly. Mick easily tossed Hugh into a couch but the young vamp regained his feet and charged back at Mick, showing more fight than Mick anticipated.

Beth saw Rayna lying crumpled on the floor in a pool of blood. Above her was the broken edge of a glass table that she had struck with her face when Jefferson had thrown her. Beth hurried over to see if she could help her. She tried to bring her back to consciousness.

Mick landed a powerful punch to Bishop's jaw and the youngster ended up on the floor in front of the couch he had just left. Then Mick turned his attention to the battle going on between Josef and Cole. Josef had his fangs locked on Cole's throat and Jefferson howled in rage as he beat his fist on Josef's shoulders.

"Josef," Mick called out and Josef raised he head, blood dripping from his fangs. Quickly Mick unhooked his machete from his belt and tossed it to his friend. Josef caught it in mid-air and stepped back from Cole. The loss of blood slowed Jefferson and he looked in surprise at the blade in Josef's hand. Rage ran through him as the realization that he was going to lose to his rival sunk in. With a desperate cry he lunged at Josef.

"You don't deserve her," he snarled.

Coldly Josef swung the blade through his neck, slicing flesh and bone and separating Cole's head from his shoulders. He didn't flinch as blood splattered him.

"Neither do you," he said icily and stepped back from the body.

"No!!!" Hugh cried out, springing to his feet and charging towards Josef. Josef braced him for this new threat and raised the blade high in readiness. Mick snagged the young vamp from behind, keeping him from committing sure suicide.

"Hold on kid, do you want to die?" Mick warned him.

Gunshots from the foyer rang out, freezing everyone in their place.

End chapter.

**I do hope that this played out the way everyone hoped. As I have said before, I am not the best action writer even though I do tend to have some type of fight in most stories. I need to work on my blood lust. LOL Thank you for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish that I could get the rights to it and write a movie script.**

**Once more I thank you all for reading and giving me reviews. Now it is time to settle this situation and move on to the commitment.**

Chapter 26

Maria had run to the entry foyer, hoping to find Owen and get out of this house safely. The situation had gone from bad to worse and it was time to cut their losses. No pay was worth the risk of getting drained by an angry vampire. Owen was half way across the large foyer when she emerged from the short hallway.

At that moment the front door crashed open and Tyson stood there with silvered eyes. He charged at Owen, who barely had time to turn to face him before the two collided. Owen's training was all that kept him from being killed on the spot. With the two men struggling on the floor, Maria was not able to get a clear shot but she kept her gun trained on them.

"Owen," she yelled. "Get free so I can shoot."

"Just run," Owen ordered breathing hard and he tried to plant his foot in Tyson's stomach and kick. He managed to keep Tyson's teeth from his throat by inches and with a quick twist Tyson heaved the man into the air, towards Maria. She fired twice but her bullets dug into the floor harmlessly when Tyson's ability to move fast had him two feet away from where he had been a moment ago. She ran past them, heading for the door and hoping that her husband would be able to follow.

Tyson bounded to his feet and grabbed Owen by the neck as he struggled to his feet, his gun aiming at the vampire. With an angry snarl Tyson jerked the man's head sharply to the side, hearing the snap of the spinal cord and feeling the body go limp. The gun discharged harmlessly into the floor as a dying finger pulled the trigger one last time.

Maria skidded to a halt on the top of the stone steps outside as she found her way blocked by an angry New Orleans detective. Savannah walked around the rear of Rayna's car holding Tyson's gun on the woman.

"I told you not to get over-confident," Savannah said mildly.

Maria had always prided herself on having quick reflexes but as she brought her gun to bear on the other woman, Savannah fired first. With a small gasp of surprise, Maria collapsed on the stairs. Holding her gun in the ready position, Savannah sprinted up the stairs as she heard a gun fire again inside. She halted at the doorway and surveyed the scene inside. Relief flooded through her as she saw Tyson turn and drop Owen's body, his vampire visage still clear. Seeing him in his vampire mode had never bothered Savannah and she ran to him with open arms.

"Oh….you are all right," she cried out in relief as Tyson swept her up in his arms. He felt his vampire calm as he held her and he buried his nose in her hair.

"Relax sugar, I'm fine," he murmured as he kept his hold on her.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

Tyson jerked his head towards the great room.

"Come on, stay behind me," he instructed as he released her and headed towards the room.

"I've got your back handsome," Savannah grinned and followed closely behind, one hand resting on his back as they walked.

At the entrance to the great room they paused and stared at the strange tableau before them. Mick was holding Hugh Bishop tightly as the young vamp struggled in his grip. Beth was helping Rayna to her feet, the pale blonde's right side of her face and neck coated with drying blood. Only the vampire ability to heal quickly had spared her the fate of being horribly scarred.

Josef stood beside a headless body, Mick's machete in his hand and he was splattered with blood. He let the weapon fall to the floor as he hurried to Rayna and Beth. Quickly he ran his fingers gently over her cheek to reassure himself that she was indeed healed. Rayna looked at the body and head of the man who had been stalking her and tears began to fall. Josef tenderly took her from Beth's helpful hands and held her close.

"I did not want this to happen," Rayna choked out. "I tried to explain ……."

"Of course you did," Josef soothed, kissing her unstained temple. He guided her to a chair several feet away from Jefferson's body. He crouched down in front of her holding her hands in his. "You are not at fault Beauty."

Tyson considered helping Mick with his young charge but could see that the fight was going out of Bishop. The boy now stood silent, staring at his sire's body.

"What happened out there?" Mick asked Tyson, as the New Orleans vamp kept his lady close to his side.

"The human thought he could take me. He has a broken neck," Tyson shrugged. He looked at Savannah with pride in his eyes. "Savannah took care of the woman."

"She was going to shoot," Savannah said defensively. "Now, are these alarms going to bring the police?" The painful shrieking continued to sound around them.

"Well?" Mick asked, shaking the young man in his hold. "Will the authorities be showing up?"

"No, "Hugh admitted. "We would never involve humans."

"I'll kill the noise," Tyson said and left the room. Savannah followed him to the security panel. A familiarity with many security systems made it easy for Tyson to turn it off and silence the blare. They returned to the room.

Hugh was still staring resentfully at Josef.

"Why did you take his head? He was a good man who only wanted to love Rayna," Hugh growled bitterly.

"And would he have accepted her refusal?" Josef shot back. Had gotten to his feet and stood beside Rayna, one hand on her shoulder. "Would he have let her go?"

Hugh sighed and shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't have," he whispered hanging his head.

"And what about you?" Mick asked grimly but he loosened his grip on the boy somewhat. "Are you harboring plans for revenge? Right now you are not in my best graces after staking Beth."

Hugh went paler than before. Beth gave Mick a sweet smile from one of the couches.

"I'm sorry about that," the young man said quickly. "I was told to subdue her, I had no choice." He cast a regretful look at Beth. "I have no desire for revenge, he gave you no other way to stop him I guess," he added to Josef.

"And I should believe you?" Josef said suspiciously. Rayna reached up and put her hand over the one he had on her shoulder. She smiled kindly at Hugh.

"Ssh….Josef, I believe him," she chided softly. "He tried to reason with Jefferson. Let it end here, all right? No more killing."

"Yes…." Hugh pleaded. He scanned the faces of the others, knowing he had no chance if they all turned on him. He had no taste for violence and he knew that Cole had slipped past any hope of being saved. His eyes fastened on Rayna, knowing she was his best bet for convincing the others.

Mick judged that the young man was no longer a threat and he let him go. Retrieving his machete from the floor, he went to sit beside Beth. She snuggled next to him, kissing his cheek. Seeing her safe and recovered from the staking had lessened his desire for the boy's head.

Tyson and Savannah settled in a chair opposite Rayna. Tyson perched on the arm, keeping a sharp watch on Hugh. He was not completely convinced he was no longer a threat. His one hand possessively stroked Savannah's hair and back of her neck.

Looking at his sire's body sent a shudder through Hugh. Unable to bear the sight of it any longer he grabbed a colorful blanket from a second couch and spread it over the body. Then he carefully picked up Cole's head and tucked it under the blanket too. Straightening up he cast a sad, bewildered look at Rayna.

"What happens now? How do I explain Mr. Caldwell's death to the human world?" he asked looking lost and every bit the 22 year old he was when turned.

"We will call the Cleaners and then we will come up with a suitable story," Rayna said kindly. She rose and took his arm, guiding him back to the empty couch and pushing him down gently. "We have some very creative minds here, I'm sure we can help."

Hugh looked up at her gratefully and finally understood what it was about her that had captured Jefferson's heart. Kindness radiated off her and understanding shone in her grey eyes. She had every reason to hate him and yet she was trying to make him feel better. He smiled at her tentatively.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Well then let's get down to business and fix this mess," Josef announced briskly and pulled out his phone. A quick call to the Cleaners set that part in motion and he then turned to the others. "So just how do we tell the world that Jared Caldwell is dead without bringing the human's down on our heads?"

"You guys work on that," Beth informed him. "We are going to help Rayna get cleaned up." She nodded at Savannah.

"Agreed," Savannah said getting to her feet. "Let's get that blood washed off."

"Speaking of blood, when you get back Beth can explain why she was snacking on my lady earlier," Tyson said with a devilish smile.

"Uh….Tyson, there is….." Beth began to explain.

"Don't go there Tyson," Savannah interrupted, punching him on the arm. "I fed Beth to help her recover from the staking. I offered. Don't you dare make her feel guilty."

"I'm only teasing," Tyson grinned. "Honest Beth."

Savannah took hold of his shirt front and leaning up, her face came close to his.

"You had better work on your technique handsome. Beth has a pretty amazing bite," she said huskily. With a laugh she danced out of his reach and joined Beth and Rayna. The three started out of the room with Beth pausing just before they walked out.

"And always remember Tyson……friends share," she smirked and the women left the room, their laughter floating on the air behind them.

With no response, Tyson stared at the doorway looking nonplused.

End chapter.

**So the blood has been spilled and the good guys won. I hope that everyone is satisfied with the way it went down. I would love to hear your thoughts. Review please. Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish that I didn't care so much about it, but I do.**

**Thanks again, you always come through for me with such wonderful reviews. I am grateful.**

Chapter 27

Laughter from behind him had Tyson swiveling around to stare at the other men in the room. Even Hugh had a faint smile on his lips.

"Beth constantly amazes me," Mick said proudly. "She has truly taken to the vampire life."

"She has a good sire," Josef informed him. He looked over at Hugh who was again staring forlornly at the blanketed form on the floor. "Kid, did Cole have any plans for you or himself in case things went wrong here? Relocation plans or anything like that?"

Hugh glanced up in surprise.

"I don't know. He never explained future plans to me. His personal papers are in the safe upstairs. I have the combination, we can look," he offered.

Josef raised an eyebrow in surprise. The boy knew how to get to Cole's personal papers and had never snuck a peak. There was some impressive integrity in this young man.

"Well then let's check this out, shall we? I have some ideas on how we can explain the situation that will make everyone happy. Mick…. Tyson; let the Cleaners in and brief them on what happened. The boy and I are going to explore our options," Josef instructed as he took Hugh's arm and pulled him to his feet. With a firm grip, he steered the young man out of the room. "I know a guy who is a wiz at doctoring papers, we will make this work for you," he could be heard saying as they went down the hall.

"Looks like Josef may have a new protégé," Tyson chuckled. He noticed the now sober expression on Mick's face. "Do you still want to behead the kid for staking Beth?"

"I was tempted but I really don't have the heart for it. He is clearly sorry and I don't think he wanted any part of this whole mess. Beth is okay and I can't kill every guy who goes after her, she tends to be a trouble magnet," Mick grinned shaking his head.

"Yea, Savannah too," Tyson agreed. "Ya'll should meet her new partner. Chaz Dupree thinks he is God's gift to women. Fortunately for him, Savannah put him in his place before I could get my fangs in him. He's a pretty decent guy once you get past the attitude."

"We are drawn to challenging women," Mick nodded and then smiled at the doorway as the women returned to the room. "And I wouldn't change a thing."

Beth gave him a wide smile, having heard the end of the conversation.

"Where are Josef and Hugh?" Rayna asked in concern.

"Looking into Cole's personal safe and papers," Tyson answered. "Josef is hoping to find some way to set the kid up for the future."

Rayna felt a warm glow flow through her at Josef's gesture. She knew her love was well placed in her man.

The doorbell ringing announced the arrival of the Cleaners.

The dawn was breaking on a new day as the five vampires and one human left the Caldwell estate. The Cleaners once again had done their work well and no trace of the deaths remained in the house. With Mick and Tyson's assistance, they created an accident out on the coast highway. Jared Caldwell's Hummer went off the road and crashed on the rocks below. The authorities would discover that Caldwell had been decapitated by the windshield before the vehicle burst into flames. The Cleaners arranged for a "concerned citizen" to make a call, reporting the accident. Savannah had sat down with Hugh and prepared him for what questions he might face from the authorities.

Josef had been surprised to discover that Cole had actually considered he might not go on forever or at least he might not keep his Caldwell persona for long. Hugh Bishop was to inherit his personal wealth if he actually died and the bank went to the control of the officers currently running it. Going through the paperwork with the young vampire had reassured Josef that there would be no retaliation from the boy. Hugh was grateful for Josef's help and in awe of what Cole had left him. With his paranoia fully intact, Josef would assign some men to keep an eye on Bishop but he had a feeling this youngster would not cause trouble in the future.

Outside, Josef gave the keys to the SUV to Tyson and instructed him to get his sleepy lady home to bed with a smirk. Mick and Beth had left moments earlier; Mick had become concerned that Beth needed some freezer time after being staked. Josef took the keys for Rayna's car from Savannah and ushered Rayna to the passenger side.

The ride home was very quiet as Rayna sat staring out the window pensively. Knowing his Beauty well, Josef didn't intrude into her thoughts; he knew she would talk when ready. Once in the house, he followed her up the stairs until Rayna paused on the top and turned back to him. He halted on the step just below her, his eyes level with hers and waited.

"Josef, I'm so sorry for this whole mess. I had no idea Jefferson had slipped so far beyond reason. I should have listened to you," she said softly, her fingers playing with the points of his blood splattered collar.

"Beauty, you didn't know," he answered reaching out to rest his hands on her waist. "None of this is your fault. I am sorry you couldn't reach him," he added gently.

Leaning forward Rayna pressed her lips to Josef's. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as Rayna let out a contented sigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted into his arms and carried her to their room. With one foot he kicked the door shut behind them, Rayna laughed lightly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to make you forget all about tonight," Josef said hotly, his lips traveling from her lips to her neck. Rayna threw back her head, eyes closed and a low growl escaped her.

"Please baby, please make me forget," she whispered. His next kiss helped to wash the night's memories from her head.

It was late Tuesday evening when Mick awoke with Beth still nestled in his arms. They had retired to the freezer as soon as they got home and Mick had slept well knowing Beth was safe with him. From the moment he knew that she had been taken he had been in knots and only now with her soft, cold skin against his did he feel things were okay. He began to kiss his way down from her neck and caused her to wiggle and sigh happily.

"Oh honey, you can always wake me up this way," Beth murmured. She reached up to tangle her fingers through his hair. "More……."

"I almost lost you…..again. It makes me crazy Beth," Mick groaned as his lips skimmed her skin. He worked his way back to her mouth.

Shivering in pleasure, Beth responded whole-heartedly when his lips found hers. She felt blessed to have Mick in her life and she would never take him for granted.

"I love you," she whispered.

"You are all I need," he answered between kisses. Without breaking off from his kisses, he reached up and opened the freezer. Pulling Beth up with him, he assisted her out of the appliance and then swept her into his arms. "Please tell me you have no plans to go to the magazine tonight," he said intensely.

"No, I took the whole week off," Beth giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I am all yours."

"Perfect," Mick rumbled as he carried her out to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I think we both deserve some alone time."

"Oh Mick, we have to get ready for our guests. They'll be here tomorrow," Beth protested suddenly.

"It can wait a couple of hours," Mick insisted as his hands began to move over her. "You are mine right now. I will share you with others later." He captured her mouth with his before she could speak again.

Beth surrendered and responded in kind. She wasn't able to think straight when he kissed her like that anyway. She knew he was right, anything else could wait.

Savannah was sound asleep, exhausted from the excitement of the night before. Distorted dreams had disturbed her rest earlier but she finally had slipped into a dreamless sleep.

A couple of hours later Tyson awoke and left his freezer heading to where Savannah slept. He too had had some disturbing dreams and he wanted to make sure his lady was safe in her bed. The sight of her sleeping on her side, hugging her pillow eased the anxiety he had felt. He felt a strange jealousy towards the pillow she hugged to her so tightly and he slid into bed beside her.

The cold body touching her brought Savannah to wakefulness.

"Tyson…." She grumbled, trying to roll away. He caught her and pulled her close.

"Sorry sugar, I could wait to hold you," he murmured as he buried his face in her thick hair. He loved her scent. "You smell so good, I can't resist you."

Savannah slapped at his chest half-heartedly and giggled.

"You always know what to say to me," she sighed.

"I try, cher, I do try," Tyson grinned. His expression became serious. "I thought I had lost you and it tore me up Savannah."

Stiffening slightly, Savannah closed her eyes briefly. She loved Tyson but she could read the unfinished thought in his statement. Being turned was something she had not reconciled herself to yet and she hated the feeling that she was letting Tyson down. Biting her lip, she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

End chapter.

**I hope I have successfully settled the Jefferson Cole part of this saga. I have now set things up to move forward. It is Tuesday night and the commitment is Friday. It is time for the guest to arrive and certain things to be resolved. Share your thoughts please. Thanks.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. My only reward is the reviews that you give me and it is wonderful.**

**Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 28

"Oh cherie, what's wrong?" Tyson asked in concern. He could feel the anxiety rolling off her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Tyson, you didn't," Savannah said, guilt flooding through her because of her mixed feelings. She didn't want Tyson thinking he was at fault. "It's me, not you. I just don't know what I want." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, clinging to him tightly.

"Aw…..cher, I'm not asking you to decide now," Tyson said gently. He stroked her back lightly with one hand while his other arm wrapped around her waist. "I'm sorry if you feel I was pushing. Your kidnapping made me fear I would lose you."

"I know. Really I do understand that you aren't pushing and I love that," she said moving away enough to reach up and cup his face in her hands. Her thumbs skimmed his cheekbones as her serious brown eyes gazed deeply into his green ones. "I am not afraid of what being a vampire entails," she began with a quiet sigh. "The night life, drinking blood….none of that bothers me. And I can only imagine how much easier it would be to do my job with vampire senses."

Tyson smiled and started to speak but Savannah shook her head and lightly ran her fingers across his lips.

"Let me finish please," she pleaded. Her fingers moved up to brush his hair out of his eyes. "Forever scares me. I love you deeply but I've never been good at long term relationships. You are the first guy I've stuck with beyond a year."

A smile flitted across Tyson's lips but he held his tongue. His ego liked the fact that he had managed to keep her elusive heart longer than any other man.

"I'm afraid that having an eternity would no ensure I would stay with you. And I don't think I can handle forever alone. I am sure that there is not another guy out there like you," Savannah finished.

Tyson waited silent for a few moments to be sure she had finished. He firmly drew her back to him and stroked her hair, his fingers playing in the strands.

"Sugar, I think you are worrying needlessly. This is not a choice you need to make now. I have every intention of proving to you that you will never fall out of love with me. I believe we are fated to be together and I trust you will come to agree in time," he said seriously. "And believe me; I've got the time to do it." He grinned at her.

"Handsome, I do love your self-confidence," Savannah chuckled; her heart feeling like a weight had lifted from it. There was no doubt that he was serious and she wanted to believe that she was capable of forever with this man. "I promise to keep an open mind."

"And an open heart?" Tyson questioned kissing her forehead.

"And an open heart," she promised with a smile.

"That's all I ask sugar," he said smiling back at her. A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes and he rolled her onto her back as he leaned over her. "Now…..let me show you some techniques that Beth Turner never dreamed of," he growled as his eyes flashed silver briefly.

Savannah giggled in delight as she reached up to touch his face.

"You go right ahead, I love your techniques," she said in a low purr. A sigh of pleasure escaped her as he brought his mouth down on hers.

*o*o*o*

Knowing they had things to finalize all their plans before their guests arrived, Beth and Mick headed to Josef and Rayna's house later that evening. The thought of helping Beth finish her commitment plans had lifted Rayna's mood and she gathered her lists together. Marissa cleared her evening to go over things with the two vampires, enjoying her role as commitment coordinator. It was difficult not to get caught up in Rayna's enthusiasm and the women immediately started chattering about flowers and such when Beth arrived.

Mick and Josef escaped to the billiard room for cigars and scotch. Before they got around to picking up a stick to play a game they sat down to relax in the leather chairs and enjoyed the silence.

"Well now, normally this would be where I would tease you unmercifully about the ole ball and chain but given that Rayna and I did this not long ago, I'm throwing out that speech," Josef said finally breaking the silence with a grin. Then he turned serious. "I want to thank you for all you did with this Cole business. I'm indebted to you and I never wanted Beth to end up in harm's way."

Mick puffed on his cigar and favored his best friend with a warm smile.

"Beth is fine and I'm relieved it all worked out in the end. No one knew he would come after Beth," he answered. "And you will get my bill."

"Fair enough," Josef chuckled. "You are a lucky devil my brother. Who knew that Blondie would make such a wonderful vampire?"

"I knew," Mick said seriously. "I just had trouble with her giving up her mortality. But I don't regret our decision, not at all. Beth made her choice willingly."

"She did indeed. Speaking of choices…..you may be interested in this message I came home to this morning," Josef commented and reached over to the phone on the table between them. He tapped a button and sat back to listen.

"Josef darling, I am so worried about Mick and Beth," Coraline's voice came from the phone. "I know you told me to stay away but I witnessed Beth's kidnapping. Please tell me that she is okay. How is Mick? I wish I could have helped her," she finished in a breathy voice.

"Your ex is clearly concerned," Josef said sarcastically. "Are you sure you still want her at the ceremony?"

"Beth said she felt Coraline had changed. I only agreed because of Beth and to keep Coraline from causing a scene," Mick shrugged. "I haven't trusted Coraline since the day she turned me."

"Yet you kept going back to her," Josef reminded him.

"I never said I behaved logically," Mick admitted sheepishly. "I wasn't thinking straight. It took Beth for me to see what I really wanted. I'm done with Coraline. Unfortunately she still has trouble accepting that fact."

"I can rescind the invitation for you," Josef offered. He really wished his friend would agree to that. He had a bad feeling about Coraline's presence at this ceremony.

"No, let's not take a chance on Coraline throwing a hissy fit if you do that. She is welcome but I do hope that Granny will ride herd on her. Beth is so excited about this ceremony and I will not have it ruined for her," he said firmly. "I just want Beth happy."

"I promise that I will make sure that she doesn't ruin your night. Between Moriah and I we will keep her from doing anything stupid," Josef promised. "After all, I am your best man."

Mick took a large swallow of his drink and gave Josef a lopsided smile.

"That you are my friend," Mick agreed. "You know, given what I know of Coraline and Lance, I am amazed at what a decent guy Philippe is. Is he the exception to the rule?" In the past Mick had avoided too much information on his ex-wife's family. The less he was involved with them the better he felt. As long as they left him and Beth alone he was happy. But now it was time to learn more in case Coraline decided to drag her brothers into whatever plans she was hatching.

Josef blew a smoke ring towards the ceiling and then met the younger vamp's gaze. He had wondered how long it would take for Mick to ask about the rest of the family. A family, which had played a big part in his past as well and he was not fond of them.

"No, he's not the exception. Marius is okay and Christophe can be reasonable. Raoul and Andre are just like Lance. Power hungry, self-centered, insufferable sons of bitches all three of them. There was royalty in their bloodline after all," he related bitterly. "I may have been older and Darius' favored son but I had no "kings" in my family tree so I never quite measured up in their eyes."

"No wonder Lance took such offense to Coraline turning me," Mick said dryly. "I'm sure they were horrified to discover I had no social status."

"They are lousy judges of character," Josef commiserated and raised his glass in a salute. "You my friend are worth more than the whole lot put together. Excluding Philippe of course."

Mick tipped his glass in response and then drained it.

"Thanks goodness they are an ocean away," he sighed. Then a snort of laughter escaped him. "I'm sure that Lance and the others are not thrilled that I am committing to Beth either. After all, she is of their precious bloodline. It appears I am forever doomed to be connected to them," he said shaking his head.

Josef got up and retrieved the bottle of scotch. He returned and refilled their glasses. With a knowing smile he sat back down.

"You do have the in laws from hell buddy," he acknowledged. "But then you are getting an angel of a soul mate. Perhaps it all evens out in the end." He grinned at Mick.

"Beth does make it all worthwhile," Mick nodded. "I never dreamed ten years ago that I could be happy with what I am. It is Beth's doing, along with you. I am content."

Josef sat quietly, considering the statement and feeling oddly touched by his honesty.

"The tribe is lucky to have you," Josef said quietly.

End chapter.

**Now the guests have to arrive. Thank you for sticking with me through this story. I always adore reviews. Thank you.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have unofficially adopted it.**

**I wish to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story. **

Chapter 29

It was late on Wednesday afternoon when Mick and Beth headed to LAX to meet the Duvall jet coming in from France. The International arrival area was rather quiet and Mick held Beth's hand while they waited for Philippe and Cynthia to clear customs. Josef and Rayna would meet Robert's coperated jet later in the day.

Ten minutes later Philippe and Cynthia came up the ramp, smiles on their faces and arms around each other. Beth ran to Philippe and hugged him tightly.

"I am so glad to have you here," she said happily.

"It is good to see you as well my petite," Philippe said hugging her in return. He kissed her cheek fondly. "I heard you had some trouble recently?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Mick said releasing Cynthia from his brief hug of greeting. He extended his hand to Philippe as Beth went to welcome Cynthia. "We just had to deal with an old flame of Rayna's who didn't realize the flame had never been lit. Josef took care of him."

"I'm sure he did," Philippe laughed as he shook Mick's hand. "I'm beginning to think that Europe is much safer than America." He looked at Beth sternly. "You seem to attract trouble all the time."

"Not by choice," Beth sputtered. "Trouble just seems to show up."

Philippe gave her an indulgent smile. His young descendant had a special place in his heart and he was greatly relieved to find her all right.

"Just like her great-grandfather in his younger days," Cynthia laughed. "When he became a vampire he behaved as if he were indestructible."

Before anyone could respond, a voice called out from across the room in French. They turned to the vision of Coraline heading towards them, determinedly dragging Dimitri along by the hand. The Russian did not look happy to be there.

"I'm sorry," Cynthia breathed. "I never thought she would show up here when I gave her our arrival time."

"Cynthia, Philippe, it is so good to see you," Coraline gushed as she hugged first her brother and then her best friend. Turning to the other couple she surprised Mick by completely ignoring him and brushing past him she enveloped Beth in a tight hug.

"Oh my dear Beth, I am so happy to see you are all right. I was so worried when I witnessed the kidnapping. My arrival was too late to help you," she cooed as she kept her bear hug grip on the blonde.

"You've made your point Coraline," Mick said coolly when she didn't release Beth.

"Oh….sorry. I'm just so relieved to see you were able to rescue her……once again," Coraline said with a smug smile as she let go of Beth.

"Thanks for your concern Coraline," Beth said dryly as she stepped beyond the brunette's reach. "Mick told me you were worried."

"I had no idea he all ready knew when I called," Coraline said with wide eyes as she rejoined Dimitri, linking her arm firmly through his. "I just wanted to help."

"Of course you did," Cynthia said quickly, not at all sure she liked the vibe she was picking up from Coraline. She knew her friend's moods all too well and she did not want a confrontation in the public airport. She glanced anxiously at Philippe to see if he also noticed how Coraline's behavior rang false. Mick had moved to Beth's side and draped his arm around her shoulders possessively.

"Coraline, here is not the place to deal with this subject," Philippe said in warning.

"I understand," Coraline said trying to look contrite. "Philippe, you and Cynthia will be staying with Dimitri and I won't you? I have the house ready," she begged.

Philippe glanced at Mick and Beth trying to judge their response to that request and quickly decided his answer. He could tell that his sister was up to something and he needed to discover what she had planned. Perhaps Dimitri could enlighten him. The look in Cynthia's eyes told him she was thinking the same thing.

"All right Cora, we will stay with you. I am sure that Mick and Beth have many details to deal with before Friday night and would appreciate being able to get on with them now. We will have a chance to catch up with them tomorrow night at Josef's," Philippe announced giving Beth a pleading look to forgive him.

"That will be fine Grandpere," Beth said using the endearment she had started using when she had learned of her connection to this member of the Duvall family. She had understood his reason for agreeing to Coraline's request and did not want to make a scene. It gave her great pleasure to see how Coraline flinched when she brought up the blood relationship that she shared with Philippe. "You and Coraline have a lot to catch up on since New Orleans. We will see you and Cynthia tomorrow night."

Philippe went to Beth and kissed her cheek once more. He whispered in her ear in a voice so low that even Mick almost missed what he said.

"I will try to learn what she is up to."

Beth nodded, her smile still fixed on her face.

"Let's collect your luggage," Coraline interrupted impatiently. She continued to cling to Dimitri but Cynthia could see that her gaze kept straying to Mick. "Did you bring a red dress Cynthia? Beth has requested that we all wear red. I have the perfect dress all picked out," she added slyly her eyes gleaming in delight.

"Yes, I have a lovely one," Cynthia said quickly. "I believe it will be a beautiful commitment and red is so right for Valentine's Day." She was worried what was cooking in Coraline's head. It was not difficult to see that Dimitri was very uncomfortable with this conversation and Coraline did not appear to care.

"Until tomorrow then," Philippe agreed wanting to break the tension. He nodded to Mick as he gave Beth a final hug and then went to Cynthia, taking her hand. "Okay Cora, let's go."

Mick watched as the four vampires walked away. He looked at Beth in puzzlement.

"Now that was strange," he said when the others were out of sight.

"She is up to something," Beth mused. "I was convinced that she had changed but now I'm not so sure. She said she wanted to make Dimitri know that she cared for him but she sure didn't act that way today. I feel so stupid Mick, I wanted to believe her."

Mick hugged her to his side and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course you wanted to believe her. You are so different from her, you care for people. We can still tell her to stay away," Mick suggested.

Beth's eyes lit up for a moment then she shook her head.

"No, as tempting as that thought is, I think we need to know where she is and what she is up to during our commitment. I trust Granny's promise that it will be okay," Beth replied. "And I really can't hurt Philippe by changing my mind and putting him in the middle of this. You know Coraline would take it out on him."

"All right then, we will trust in Granny," Mick agreed and taking her hand he led her out of the airport.

*o*o*

Four hours later Josef and Rayna were waiting in another part of the airport. The comfortable lounge for the unloading of private US jets was quiet and they were alone when the landing of Robert's jet was announced.

Laughter preceded the arrival of Robert's party. Granny strode along, her arm linked with Robert while Anthony and Charity followed right behind holding hands. When Granny spotted Josef and Rayna, she waved in greeting.

"Rayna child, you look lovely," she said gathering her close. "I was worried about you. Then I read the cards again and they said all would be well. And so you are."

"Josef had to take Jefferson's head, there was no reasoning with him," Rayna said sadly. "Granny, I was so wrong about him. I didn't understand."

"You couldn't have known," Granny said firmly. "Cole chose his own path to destruction. There was no saving him and you had no say in how he behaved." She let Rayna go.

"Ray, do I need to move back here to keep you out of trouble?" Anthony scolded as he took his turn hugging her. "You never got into these messes when I was with you." Rayna could see the sparkle of laughter in his eyes that took the edge off his words.

"No, no, I would never dream of taking you away from Granny or Charity," Rayna grinned back at him. Charity blushed deeply at the jab.

"I thought for sure that Tyson would have come along," she said quickly trying to cover her embarrassment.

"They were going to come but Tyson decided they needed some "alone" time," Rayna answered. "After Savannah's exposure to Jefferson's mad scheme he felt they needed to do some serious talking. They will join us tomorrow night."

Granny nodded thoughtfully. She was worried about her boy and his lady. In spite of Savannah's adaption to and acceptance of their world, there were roadblocks to the couple's happiness. It was clear to Moriah that she would have to sit Tyson down and have a long talk. Troublesome warnings had been appearing in the cards recently and she felt the need for a more personal reading. The fact that Tyson did not put much faith in the cards would not deter her from looking into this deeper.

With an effort she shook off those thoughts for the moment, knowing that she would get her talk with Tyson later. For now she planned to concentrate on Mick and Beth's ceremony. She wanted to be sure that the young couple experienced all the joy that went with a commitment. Moriah was well aware that she had an uncontrolled former wife to supervise and she would not let Mick and Beth down. Coraline Duvall had to be watched and not allowed to disrupt this happy night.

End chapter.

**There, the guests are in town. And one final mystery has to be solved. Just what is going on in that woman's head? I hope you are still with me. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcomed. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I can imagine that I own it and this story is definitely mine.**

**Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me.**

Chapter 30

Thursday evening had the group gathered together as they had the night before Josef and Rayna's commitment. Philippe had issued a stern warning to Coraline that she was not included in this party and told her not to try and put in an appearance. She had reluctantly agreed when Dimitri quickly stated that they had other plans.

Drinks had been poured and everyone had shared their latest news. After one telling of the Jefferson Cole saga, Rayna requested that the subject be dropped so everyone could finally concentrate on Mick and Beth. Everyone agreed heartily and promptly launched a round of good natured teasing on how long "forever" could be.

Sitting quietly, Granny noticed that Savannah withdrew from the comments and sat silently listening to the others. Before she could say something to the human, Tyson took Savannah's hand and squeezed it before bringing it to his lips. A whispered comment in her ear made the brunette's face light up with a small smile. Nodding her head in approval, Granny settled back in her chair, pleased with how her protégé treated his lady. Perhaps their talk would not be as difficult as Granny feared.

"I have to say in all honesty that I have never seen Mick as happy as he is now," Josef announced putting an end to the teasing. "The vamp is finally comfortable in his own skin. I credit Blondie for this change."

"Why Josef, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say about me," Beth grinned.

"Ah….but let me finish," Josef cautioned. "If you keep him from attending my monthly poker game we will have issues."

"Josef is just annoyed because Beth has been the big winner the last two times we've played," Rayna laughed. "He's banned her from the game because she always beats him."

"The woman's a card shark," Josef groused as the others laughed.

"I will have to send Aunt Tracy a thank you gift," Beth commented with a grin. "She was a wonderful teacher."

"I have no luck at cards," Rayna sighed dramatically. "Beth has tried to teach me but I always lose."

"You have other talents Beauty," Josef said fondly and patted her knee as he sat beside her. "I would not dream of changing you."

"Well, I for one would like to see if my luck still holds at eight ball," Robert stated. "Are you up to the challenge Josef?"

"Always," Josef said getting to his feet. "Gentlemen, shall we leave the women to their fun and play some serious pool?"

With a murmur of agreement the guys got up and headed to the billiard room. Anthony stayed behind and looked at Rayna.

"If you don't mind, Charity and I are going for a drive," he told her. "Please excuse us."

"Of course," Rayna said in delight. "Take my car."

Anthony nodded and held out his hand to Charity. With a smile of happiness, she took his hand, grinned at the others and left with Anthony.

"Oooo, just what is going on in the Big Easy?" Rayna asked Granny and Savannah with a wicked smile.

"They spend a lot of time together," Savannah confirmed. "But Charity refuses to spill any details."

"Sound serious," Beth giggled.

The women all turned their attention to Granny.

"What do the cards say Moriah?" Cynthia asked.

A mysterious smile graced the old vampire's face.

"Let them work things out," she advised. "Anthony still feels deeply bound to Mary. They are taking their time and it is important that they be comfortable with each new step," Granny finished.

"I do so adore you," Rayna said going to perch on the older vampire's chair arm. She hugged the woman. "Thank you for reminding me of what is important."

Beth leaned back on the sofa and smiled dreamily at the ceiling.

"I am so ready for this commitment to Mick tomorrow," she sighed. "I think it is better than a wedding."

"You are perfect for each other," Cynthia agreed. "I will admit that Mick and I have had our problems in the past, I always felt that Coraline should have left him alone. But maybe all things happen for a reason and I think Mick needed to be a vampire to find Beth." She smiled at Beth. "Coraline is my dear, crazy, foolish friend and I love her dearly but she was never right for Mick. You are."

"Thank you Cynthia," Beth said softly, deeply touched by her words. "That means a lot."

"No problem my petite," Cynthia responded, using Philippe's fond way of referring to Beth. It became clear to Cynthia that no matter how much she loved Coraline, she would not allow her to spoil this commitment. "I am on your side."

"I see how you are the right woman for Philippe," Granny told the Frenchwoman. "I always figured there was a reason that I could not catch that man's interest. And because of that, I waited for Robert to come into my life."

"How do you know that your men were right for you?" Savannah spoke up. "For the long haul, I mean?"

"Oh we don't always know," Rayna said sympathetically. "I let eighty years pass by before I finally sought out Josef."

"You should have seen how often I walked away from Philippe because of pride or at Coraline's urging," Cynthia said ruefully.

"Savannah, even I wasn't sure I should love Mick," Beth added. "You do not need to know for sure. Don't let that pressure you into this choice. Trust your feelings." She moved over to the love seat the human was seated on. "If you want my advice, Tyson is worth getting serious about but you will know when it is right."

"You make me feel part of the group," Savannah said with tears welling up in her eyes. "It is so nice not to feel pressured and just feel like I belong."

Beth hugged her gently.

"We understand Savannah. No one here will judge you on the choices you make. But please know we will welcome you with open arms if you decide to join the tribe."

"Thanks Beth. I just need to figure out if I have the staying power to be a vampire," Savannah admitted.

"No rush girl," Rayna drawled trying to lighten the mood. "Make Tyson sweat, it will be good for him."

Loud laughter filled the room.

*o*o*o*

"You know, when they laugh like that I always get nervous," Tyson commented from the billiard room. The women's laughter could be heard from the living room. "They are plotting something."

"And there is a good chance it has to do with you," Philippe chuckled. "After all mon ami, you are the last one tied to a human."

"But you've made no commitment to Cynthia," Tyson protested.

"Ah….it may not be formal but Cynthia and I have a bond. I am her sire," Philippe said with confidence.

"Like that counts," Josef jabbed at him. "Watch your back my friend. I'm sure Cynthia is taking notes."

Philippe paused before taking his next shot.

"Then you will all be invited to France in the near future," he said as he coolly sank the final ball into the pocket. "I will throw a commitment that will put yours to shame."

"Well played," Robert approved of both the pool shot and his comeback. "I for one have not been to Europe in a while. I would welcome a trip overseas."

"I think I would too," Mick said suddenly. "I might not even mind meeting the rest of the family. It is bound to happen sometime."

Philippe smiled broadly and quickly grabbed Mick in a brotherly hug, then just as quickly released him.

"Thank you Mick," he said realizing what a huge concession that was from Mick. Given how Coraline and Lance had treated Mick, it was amazing that he would consider coming to France at all. Nothing had ever been done to make Mick feel welcome in their world or family. "I will inform everyone if Cynthia and I decide to follow your examples."

"I see a trip in our future," Josef quipped.

While they laughed at that Tyson threw back his glass of bourbon and relished the burn of alcohol as it went down his throat. He wanted forever with Savannah; he was convinced she was the only woman for him. But her insecurities were a large hurdle to overcome and he would never dream of pressuring her into a choice. It did hurt to know that she didn't trust him or herself enough to just say yes.

"Hey buddy, you'll wear her down," Mick said quietly. He had seen Tyson's emotions play out on his face and felt sorry for him. It had not escaped him that Savannah had withdrawn from the teasing earlier. He was no stranger to the feeling of reluctance that came with choosing the vampire life.

"She's stubborn," Tyson sighed. "She isn't averse to being a vampire; just not sure she can stick with me for the long haul. She doesn't trust her own feelings."

"Turn on the charm Leggett," Mick grinned. "When you turn that up what woman can resist?" He became serious a moment later. "Patience Tyson, she loves you, she just needs some time."

"I know that," the southern vamp acknowledged. "I just fear that I may lose her to the job. I can't protect her all the time."

"Have some faith in your lady. She is good at what she does," Mick said. "You will get through to her, I'm sure of it."

End chapter.

**Next chapter the commitment, I promise. I just like having a little fun with my group. Please let me know your thoughts. I do love hearing from you. Thank you.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do however insist on playing in their world as often as possible.**

**Thanks again for you kind response to the previous chapter.**

Chapter 31

Valentine's Day dawned a warm, lovely February day that held the promise of becoming a perfect night. While the guests for the commitment slept the day away, Marissa and her staff were busy creating the romantic setting for the ceremony. By late afternoon she was supervising as two girls were filling vases with either red or white roses, their scent filling the air with perfume. Scattered amid the vases were stands holding tall red candles waiting to be lit. Two thick, tall white candles flanked the arbor where red and white roses intertwined with ivy that wound their way up and over the white wooden arch. Marissa took a step back to take in the full effect of the presentation.

"Oh you have missed your calling Marissa. We really should set you up as a wedding planner," Rayna said from behind her.

Marissa spun around to smile at the pale blonde vampire. Rayna was wrapped in a black silk robe that was part of Josef's Valentine's gift, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you Rayna. This was such fun. First yours and now Beth's, do you think she will like it?" Marissa asked anxiously.

"It is perfect. Once those candles are lit, this will be so romantic. Beth wanted fairy tale and you have delivered," Rayna assured her.

"Rayna, I donated my blood for their pledge drink, will that anger Beth?" Marissa questioned her expression unsure. "I can change it."

"No, I don't believe Beth will be angry. It is a nice gesture and they will both recognize that. I think your gift will please Mick."

"He is special," Marissa admitted and flushed guiltily. "I didn't intend to make it personal but it was a gift I could give."

"It is a wonderful gift," Rayna answered touching her on the shoulder. "Mick and Beth are both special. They consider you a friend and I want you available to come up and help Beth get ready later."

"But I will be needed down here," Marissa said in concern.

"You have everything under control. Marissa, you deserve to see Beth get ready," Rayna said quickly. "She will want you there."

"Thank you Rayna. You have no idea how much that means," Marissa whispered with moist eyes.

Rayna hugged her and smiled warmly. She completely appreciated the work Marissa had put into the ceremony.

"I'd better check on the drinks," Marissa announced and hurried away.

Rayna felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and inhaled the scent that was all Josef.

"We have a rose garden on our patio," Josef breathed in her ear. He drew her back against him, his lips tickling the nape of her neck.

"Yes we do," Rayna agreed softly. "Beth is going to love it."

"And I love you. Have I ever told you how much it means to me that you wanted to make my friend's commitment special," Josef said as Rayna turned in his arms to face him.

"Beth is my best friend you know," she reminded him. "They have overcome so much that I want everything to be perfect."

Josef pulled her tighter into his arms, his lips seeking hers.

"I love that you care about them too," he said smiling. "And it will be a special night and Mick and Beth will be very pleased."

"I will be happy if you let me rip Coraline's throat out. Beth told me she showed up at the airport when Philippe and Cynthia arrived. I swear I will destroy her if she ruins tonight for Beth," Rayna rumbled angrily.

"With my blessing love," Josef chuckled and kissed her. "But now shouldn't you be getting ready so you can help Beth when she arrives?"

"You are right," Rayna agreed. "When they get here send her right up. And keep Mick down here so he doesn't peek." She reached up and smoothed his shirt collar and ran her fingers down his black tie. "You are looking very handsome by the way," she purred admiring the way he looked in his black suit and black silk shirt.

"Thank you Beauty. Now go get into that hot red number you showed me earlier," he grinned and swatted her lightly on the behind. Rayna growled playfully, kissed him quickly and ran upstairs.

A half hour later Mick and Beth arrived and Josef sent the glowing blonde upstairs to join Rayna. Mick had dressed in his black suit and shirt at home and Josef stepped close to adjust his friend's blood red tie. He grinned at the younger vampire.

"You clean up nice my friend," Josef observed. "Remind me to thank Beth for picking the color scheme, I look great in black."

"Beth gets what she wants and I'm fine with it," Mick grinned back. He was so happy with the prospect of committing to Beth he would have agreed to wearing a powder blue tux if she had asked. Thankfully she had not gone that route. His red tie was the splash of color that Beth had wanted while the rest of the guys had been asked to wear all black. Mick's greatest desire was to make Beth happy on this night.

It was ten minutes later that Tyson and Savannah got there and both Josef and Mick whistled at the vision in red that the human presented. The cocktail length halter dress that she and Beth had found accented Savannah's lush curves.

"You, my dear look good enough to eat," Josef smirked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Not you too Kostan," Tyson growled as Savannah blushed.

"Can't take a joke Leggett?" Josef laughed and winked at Savannah.

"Not funny," Tyson muttered and pulled her closer to his side. "I don't care what Beth says, there are some things I just don't share. Especially not my lady."

"He says the sweetest things," Savannah sighed, her eyes twinkling. Tonight his possessive attitude didn't bother her and the glint in Josef's eye had taken the edge off his behavior. It had been rather flattering and she liked the vampire's sense of humor.

"Beth and Rayna are upstairs, I'm sure they are expecting you," Mick told her.

Savannah nodded, kissed Tyson quickly and hurried off to join the other women. Tyson watched her progress up the stairs.

"I said she would look hot in red," he said appreciatively.

"So you did," Mick agreed with a grin.

"Wait until you see Rayna," Josef murmured.

"I think you three need a drink," Robert said strolling into the foyer from the living room. "And next to Beth, your ladies will pale next to Moriah," he added with a wink.

"Those are fighting words DeClare," Josef growled but gestured to the others to go into the spacious room with a bar at one end. The others laughed and followed him in.

Philippe and Cynthia found them there minutes later and after giving the French vampire some admiring comments on her red gown, they sent her up to join the other women. That led Josef, Robert and Philippe to get involved in a business discussion as Mick and Tyson gravitated to the glass windows that looked out over the flower filled patio. They could observe the human couple who were sitting on a bench holding hands and talking earnestly.

"They appear to have grown closer," Mick said smiling at the sight of the older couple. Charity and Anthony presented a picture of two contented humans.

"They have become close but are taking it slow. Charity is aware of how much Anthony loved his wife. She doesn't want to take her place, just find her own in their remaining years," Tyson said thoughtfully. "I'm hoping Anthony can give her what I couldn't, she deserves it."

"Ah, the price of immortality," Mick nodded. "We do leave those we care about behind. I guess that is what ultimately got me past my aversion to turning Beth. I couldn't face losing her."

"How about you give that speech to Savannah? I may need help motivating her to say yes," Tyson suggested.

"She'll come around," Mick said confidently. "She loves you; she just doesn't realize what losing you would do to her."

"I'm not running into a burning building to change her mind," Tyson groaned.

"Nothing that drastic buddy," Mick chuckled. "Have faith, she will see the light."

Granny hurried through the room looking regal in a red, long gown that was trimmed in gold. A gold clip held back her dark, thick hair at the nape of her neck. She spotted Marissa on the patio and motioned to her.

"Beth is asking for you child, come," she ordered.

Blushing with pleasure, Marissa followed the woman through the room and led the way upstairs. It made Mick happy that Beth was including Marissa in the women's gathering, he had always been fond of the woman.

Granny paused at the top of the stairs as Coraline and Dimitri entered the foyer. The five men in the living room were drawn to the entrance hall as Coraline fussed at Darren, insisting he let her go up and see Beth. His orders from Rayna had been specific that Coraline get nowhere near Beth before the ceremony. He stood firm in keeping her from the stairs.

Mick almost dropped his glass as he saw what Coraline was wearing. The vision of that red dress was burned in his memory. He swallowed hard as he was transported back to the first night he had met her at her party house. Memories he had hoped to banish from his mind forever. Now she dared to wear that same dress this evening to his commitment to Beth and there could only be one reason for that. She had not given up on getting him back; her plan was to awaken old feelings. A low growl rumbled in his chest as his eyes narrowed angrily. Dear Coraline was not going to like the feelings she had awakened.

End chapter.

**Let the drama begin. We do have one little item to deal with before the commitment. It is time to put a certain ex in her place. Review please, my addiction has not abated. Thanks.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Oh, but I wish I did.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I do love hearing from all of you.**

Chapter 32

Standing next to Mick, Tyson heard the growl and looked surprised. He saw the intense look Mick directed at his ex-wife and didn't understand the reaction in this case. He knew both Mick and Beth had consented to her presence so that should not anger him unless it was her insistence on seeing Beth.

"So, including the ex wasn't such a great idea," Tyson observed dryly.

"That is the dress she was wearing the night I met her," Mick muttered darkly. "It is quite clear why she insisted on attending tonight."

"And that poor sap has no idea what she's planned," Tyson nodded towards Dimitri.

Mick noticed the tight clench of Dimitri's jaw and the unhappy look in the Russian's eyes.

"Oh I think he knows," he answered. "Coraline has shown her hand and she isn't going to like how it plays out."

The two men were standing behind the others as Mick was not anxious to catch Coraline's gaze.

"I am aware that I don't know the whole story of you two but I'm guessing her attempt to go down memory lane isn't stirring any old feelings," the Cajun commented.

"Only feeling of disgust for how I behaved then. I was such a fool," Mick sighed.

"I've been there buddy. We all have one of those women in our past. Someday I will tell you about Cassandra; if you like horror stories that is," Tyson grimaced.

Philippe had gone to Coraline to try and calm her with Josef and Robert joining him. He bluntly told her that Beth had all the help she needed and she could speak to her after the commitment. Granny watched in interest from the top of the stairs and clearly blocked the way, her arms spread so her hands rested on each newel post. Josef suggested that everyone go in the living room and have a drink. Coraline's eyes sought out Mick and she licked her lips and smiled seductively.

"First I must extend my best wishes to the lucky man," she announced and broke away from her brother to go to Mick. "You look very handsome Mick," she said sweetly, ignoring Tyson.

"Coraline," Mick acknowledged curtly. He made no mention of the dress, refusing to give her the satisfaction of knowing he recognized it.

"I believe that you are better looking than on our special day in 1952," she cooed, reaching out to touch his face.

Mick stepped back and eyes her with distaste.

"That's the past Coraline. It is over," he pointed out.

"But not forgotten," she whispered.

"Well I'm trying."

Coraline closed the gap between them again but didn't touch him.

"You can't forget," she said smugly.

Tyson coughed to cover a curse that sprang to his lips and earned a glare from Coraline. He retreated to stand with Robert, eager to remove himself from the confrontation.

"That is enough Coraline," Mick snapped heatedly. "If you've come here only to cause trouble then I suggest you leave."

"I won't cause trouble," she stated innocently. "But I think if you plan to commit to someone tonight then be sure you have chosen the right woman." Coraline leaned up, her face close to his as if preparing to kiss him.

With a frustrated and angry growl, Mick grabbed her by the upper arm and propelled her down the hall and into Josef's office. Shoving her away from himself, he slammed the door behind them.

"No more!" he commanded forcefully. "You listen to me because this is the last time I will say this. I…do…not…love…you. Our marriage was a lie. You and no one else destroyed any feelings I had for you on our wedding night."

"You loved me," Coraline said with conviction.

"I thought I did but I was wrong. I had no idea what love really was," Mick said coldly. "I know what true love is now, I have it with Beth. She has shown me."

"You swore you would love me forever," she protested moving towards him with her hands reaching out to him.

"I swore that to a woman who never existed," he answered flatly, stepping away from her grasp.

"I meant my wedding vows," she threw the statement at him defiantly.

"Just as you meant what you told Beth? You swore you cared for Dimitri," Mick accused.

Coraline flinched but recovered.

"I do care for Dimitri. I wanted to start over with him. I wanted to forget about you but when I saw you….I know we belong together Mick," she said desperately.

"Well it won't happen. Give up Coraline and move on. I'm committing to Beth tonight. She is the only woman I want and this conversation is over," Mick said with finality and went to the door and opening it, he walked out without a backward glance.

"Mick…..please," Coraline called out urgently and hurried after him. She drew up short as she found her path blocked by Dimitri. He stood just outside the room, in the center of the hall, arms crossed and a stern look on his normally pleasant face.

"Dimitri…I…let me explain," she stammered when it was apparent that he had heard the whole conversation she had with Mick. "It's not what you think."

"It is exactly what I think," Dimitri corrected, his tone icy. "You have lied to me for the last time Coraline. I am going to return to your house and remove my belongings. I will be sure to leave the key."

"No, we must talk," Coraline pleaded.

"I have finished talking to you. I will not insult Mr. Kostan and the others here by continuing this scene further. Just know that I do not wish to see you again," he stated firmly and turned to go.

Coraline reached out for his hand, aware that the others were watching from the entry to the living room She could see the disappointment in her brother's eyes, the amused sparkle in Josef's and the cool judgment from Robert and Tyson. Mick was not present in the doorway having gone into the other room. Dimitri pulled his hand away.

"Don't beg Cora, I no longer care," he said shortly and walked to the front door, murmuring a goodbye to the others before leaving the house.

"Is it wrong to want to applaud?" Tyson said under his breath to Robert. The older vampire swallowed a laugh as Granny swept down the remaining stairs where she had watched the scene play out. She stopped in front of a stunned Coraline and laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Cynthia hovered on the staircase, her heart breaking at the public humiliation that her friend had brought on her own head.

"Child, what have you gone and done?" Granny asked softly.

"Why am I always to blame?" Coraline snapped, striking out in anger. "All I have ever wanted was to be loved by the man who promised me forever. He is the one who rejected me and my gift."

"Turning someone without choice is never a gift. Darius should have taught you that. Your gift was a selfish move against a man who thought you were his human love. Forever does not mean the same thing to them as it does to us," Moriah reminded her. "Mick was an innocent and unprepared for what you did to him."

Coraline searched the faces of the others for support unable to meet the gaze of the powerful being standing before her. Some of her defiance cooled as she found no one ready to speak for her.

"I did what I did because I loved him. Look at the wonderful vampire he has become because of me," she said trying to justify her actions.

"He is a wonderful vampire because of the man he is and the guidance Josef provided when you neglected him. And Beth was the one who healed his heart after you let him believe you were dead. It is time to let him go and repair your own life," Granny added, her voice becoming kind.

"You have no right to speak to me that way," Coraline sulked but her defiant air began to fade. The strength of Moriah's personality was hard t resist and she could see that she had no support from the others. Not even Philippe or Cynthia spoke in her defense. The silence from Mick cut even deeper, confirming his abandonment of her.

"Do you wish to leave? No one will fault you if you do," Granny told her in concern.

Coraline looked to Cynthia again and saw the pity in her eyes. A rush of pride ran through her and she straightened her shoulders and looked Granny in the eye. She was of royal blood after all; she would not hide in shame.

"No Moriah, I asked to be here. I will be a witness. As a member of the Duvall family I will attend," she said haughtily.

"Very good," Granny approved. Cynthia hurried down the stairs and linked her arm through Coraline's. Granny turned to the men. "Philippe, it is time to begin. I will get the women. Robert, please see that the candles are lit," she instructed and went upstairs.

Robert and Tyson went to follow her orders as Philippe went to the arbor, checking his speech notes for a final time. Josef joined Mick, who had gone to the bar and was studying an untouched glass of scotch. He had heard everything that had been said in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Josef enquired.

"I'm fine. I am just ready to begin this commitment," he answered softly. He met Josef's eyes. "I need to be with Beth."

End chapter

**I am eager to hear what you thought of this chapter. Short of killing her, did I do okay? I have a real aversion to killing Coraline because she is such fun to write. Let me know. Thanks so much.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I will be watching the CW starting Thursday night to see it again.**

**I am thrilled with all the feedback you gave me on the last chapter. Thank you so much.**

Chapter 33

"And you shall have her, my friend," Josef promised with a smile and a pat on the back.

Savannah and Marissa hurried through the room and out onto the patio. Shortly after them, Granny and Cynthia escorted Coraline after them, not allowing her to pause when she saw Mick. He had turned away the moment she had entered the room and did not turn back until the three women were outside.

It was then that Mick heard the footsteps on the stairs, just before he caught a whiff of Beth's perfume. A smile lit his face and he looked eagerly to the foyer entrance, anticipating his first look at Beth. To his surprise, Rayna glided in alone, her slim figure incased in a flame red, one shouldered, long gown. A single red rose was fastened in her pale hair and she smiled mischievously at the two men. Stopping first by Josef, she kissed him quickly.

"Granny filled us in," she said softly, then turned to Mick. She hugged him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Patience handsome, Beth is waiting to make her grand entrance. She looks lovely and is so excited. She is one lucky lady," she told him.

"I'm the lucky one," Mick answered.

"Well Mr. Lucky, let's get this commitment started," Josef grinned. He held out his hand to Rayna. "Come on Beauty, let's join the others."

Rayna nodded, placing her hand in his and walked beside him out into the flickering candlelight. Soft, smooth jazz was playing from hidden speakers as the couple took their places in front of the arbor where Philippe stood waiting.

Inside Mick was growing impatient to see Beth.

"Beth, honey it's time," he called out to her.

Waiting in the hallway, Beth bit her lip in nervous excitement while her stomach did flips. Rayna had said to wait but she was anxious to fly into Mick's arms for reassurance that everything was all right. And the sound of his deep voice made her shiver happily and shewalked confidently toward her love.

Mick found himself frozen in place as she appeared in the doorway. He had never seen Beth look more beautiful. She was breathtaking in a dress that was not at all the traditional white gown he had expected. The strapless gown had a sweetheart bodice that gathered in an empire waist and then had a full flowing skirt. But instead of white it was candy apple red underneath an outer layer of sheer white gauze. Small red fabric flowers accented the gathered material under the bust line and white lace edged the hem which flowed out in a small train behind her. Her blonde hair was pulled up at the sides and held in place with ruby red combs and waved down her back. Small gold hoops were in her ears and the gold guardian angel pendant that Mick had given her six years ago this night hung at her throat.

"You are beautiful," Mick said in awe.

Beth's face lit up and she hurried to him, hands outstretched to him. He captured her hands and drew her to him, kissing her gently.

"Do you really like it?" Beth asked coyly.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," Mick said in all honesty.

"I wanted to be beautiful for you," she smiled.

The music outside shifted from the jazz to the beginning strains of the Nat King Cole/ Natalie Cole duet "Unforgettable". Mick smiled at Beth with loving eyes.

"They are playing our song," he told her and gently squeezed her fingers. "Are you ready?"

"Let's not keep our witnesses waiting," she answered, her face glowing.

Mick released her left hand and keeping hold of her right, he led her to the open patio doors and out into the night. They walked together through their friends until they stopped in front of Philippe. Beth held tightly to Mick's hand, letting his touch calm her nerves. She had not looked at Coraline, who stood to the back of the group with Granny and Cynthia on either side of her. Cynthia kept her arm linked tightly through Coraline's, not sure if her friend was still plotting a scene. But her caution was unnecessary since Coraline stood silent, her eyes fixed on Mick's back.

Philippe smiled at the young vampire pair before him. It pleased him to see Beth glowing happily, untouched by the earlier drama. He let his gaze roam over the assembled witnesses, pausing briefly to smile at Cynthia and nod to her. He knew how difficult this was for his lady to have to go against her dear friend. Then he became serious.

"When I became a vampire and made the decision to give my infant daughter Claire to her mother's family, I thought I had lost her forever. I never dreamed that one day I would be privileged to preside over the union of one of her blood descendants to a vampire who I never intended to call a friend. One of the great joys in our long lives is that we do occasionally get to experience these great pleasures," he said to all of them and then turned his attention back to the couple.

"My lovely Beth, our first meeting was not the most pleasant way to become acquainted. Kidnapping you and threatening Mick certainly gave you no reason to trust me." Laughter ran through the group of witnesses as both Mick and Beth smiled. "But trust did develop and then love and I am honored that you chose me to conduct this ceremony. You have brought us all together to witness your pledge of eternal love," he stated and reached out to hold their joined hands between his.

"Mick, Beth, do you promise to commit fully to each other for your remaining time on earth?"

"We do," they answered, exchanging loving looks.

"This is a serious promise from two who are still so young in the vampire world. As your witnesses we promise to provide the support and encouragement to succeed in this pledge. We wish you only happiness. Do you have any tokens to exchange as symbols of your pledge?"

Josef brought out the two rings that Mick had collected from Gideon the day before and entrusted to his "best man". Philippe accepted them and smiled as he saw the M and B incorporated in the design on the white gold bands.

"Wear these rings as an outward symbol of the promise you both have made this night," Philippe said solemnly and handed them their rings. Slipping them on their left hands, Beth smiled in delight as she got her first look at the ring she knew Mick had designed.

"Blessed be children," Philippe said and kissed each one on both cheeks in an old world fashion. Then he turned to pick up the crystal goblet of blood on the table behind him and presented it to the couple.

"Blood is our life. Share this to seal your pledge to each other," he instructed.

Beth accepted the chalice and took the first drink, then handed it to Mick. He drank and instantly recognized who had donated the blood. His eyes sought out Marissa quickly and nodded his thanks. Beth noticed his gesture and when she sipped again, she smiled at Marissa as well. Two more exchanges and the goblet was empty, their promise complete. Mick handed the glass back to Philippe and then drew Beth into his embrace. They kissed lovingly and then parted. Beth, knowing she was expected to speak first, held both his hands in hers as she smiled up at Mick.

"Mick, you saved me as a child and have made me feel safe ever since. You gave me immortality when it was a difficult choice for you. I look forward to spending eternity with you, the man I love," she said her voice full of emotion.

Mick returned her gaze tenderly and then spoke.

"Beth, you have accepted my love and my world and have given me peace. My only wish is to continue through eternity with you by my side. I love you."

At those words a small moan escaped Coraline before she could stifle it. Philippe cast a disapproving look at his sister and then turned his attention back to Mick and Beth. He laid one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Remember and keep you promise to each other. Always rely on and trust your love for each other," he concluded and then smiled warmly. "Now let us celebrate this union."

Everyone, with the exception of Coraline, applauded as Mick picked Beth up and swung her around. He kissed her passionately before setting her back on her feet. The others immediately surrounded the couple, offering their best wishes. Josef gave Mick a brotherly hug as Rayna hugged Beth tightly. They released their friends to let the others take their turns. Both Mick and Beth thanked Marissa again for all her work to make their night so special.

Coraline hung back from the group; she could not bring herself to wish Mick and Beth well. Cynthia stayed at her side, all too aware of the pain her friend was feeling. She had no words to make the sting any less for Coraline and right now she was not sure if she should try. Coraline had created this heartache all on her own and she would finally have to face the consequences of her own actions. She directed the woman inside the house.

"Coraline, I care for you like a sister and I have been at your side through many a foolish caper, even when it was against my better judgment. But I can no longer stand by and watch you destroy yourself over Mick. Let him go, he doesn't love you and you are better off without him," she said seriously. She shook her oldest friend lightly by the shoulders. It was time to tell it to her straight. "Move on without him."

"Do I have a choice?" Coraline whispered in defeat.

"No, you don't," Cynthia answered with blunt honesty. She drew Coraline close into her arms in a comforting hug. "Now you must think about you and starting over."

End chapter.

**We have the commitment successfully completed. Still have a small unresolved issue to deal with and then it is time to wrap this one up. I thank you all for reading. Please leave a review. Thanks.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Watching it again on Thursday night was such fun. I hope it gives me fresh inspiration.**

**Thank you all for the feedback that keeps me wanting to write, I do feel grateful for all your support.**

Chapter 34

"You don't understand how this hurts," Coraline spat out angrily.

"Oh my sweet, I do understand," Cynthia told her and embraced her quickly. Then she stepped back. "I know how it hurts to have the man you love look at you with distrust. Every time that you asked me to choose you over Philippe, I could feel him pull away from me. To my shame I let it happen and almost broke the bond with my sire completely."

"But you have Philippe," Coraline complained.

"Only because he decided to defy Darius and rescue me from Lance. Philippe fought for me," Cynthia reminded her. "We were meant to be."

"Mick was meant to be mine."

"No dear, he wasn't, he didn't choose. Let him go and find someone who deserves you," Cynthia pleaded. She worried about how fixated Coraline remained on Mick.

A light suddenly lit up in Coraline's dark eyes. She grasped Cynthia's hand tightly and leaned in to whisper urgently.

"Let's get out of here. Leave Philippe here to play "Grandpere" and let's go have some fun. I know a wonderful club where I am sure we can find some vamps who will show us a good time. Help me get over this Cyn. I need you," Coraline wheedled.

Cynthia's expression darkened and she pulled her hand away with a jerk.

"Cora….no. You are not listening to me," she cried in dismay.

Philippe had entered the room and now he quickly crossed to Cynthia's side. He slipped an arm around her waist.

"Enough Coraline. If you wish to leave I will call a car service. Cynthia will be staying here, with me," he said firmly. A sad expression graced his handsome face. "I know the ceremony was difficult for you but you chose to remain and be a witness. Please accept the fact that Mick chose Beth."

"Everyone is abandoning me…." Coraline moaned in exasperation and flounced out to the patio. She grabbed a glass of blood and settled on a bench to sulk. It was difficult not to focus on Mick and Beth as they mingled with their friends. It stung t see how happy the couple looked and she found her selfishly wishing Beth had never been rescued from this latest trouble. It wasn't fair that Beth seemed to always come out unscathed.

"Child, it does not suit you to wallow in self-pity. You must learn not to hate what you cannot change," Moriah said kindly as she sat beside her.

"I've lost him. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Coraline said bitterly.

"Yes I do," was Moriah's quiet reply. "Do you honestly think you are the only woman to have loved a man who did not return the feelings?" she inquired.

"You have Robert."

The older vampire looked at Robert and a sad smile crossed her face.

"You think that Robert is the only man who has held my heart? Oh my young one, Robert is a wonderful discovery that came many centuries after I suffered rejection by one I thought was my whole world. Jamal's spurning of my love was a devastating blow," Moriah confessed.

"Jamal?" Coraline pounced on the name with interest.

"A story for another time. Just know that there are other loves out there if you only look. It is time to move on Coraline," she advised with a gentle pat on the arm and then she rose and walked away. She crossed the patio to join Robert where he was talking to Josef and Rayna. The distinguished vampire touched her shoulder lightly and kissed her quickly on the cheek before returning to the conversation.

In frustration, Coraline looked around and found that her attention again centered on Mick and Beth, or to be more precise, on Mick. It felt like a knife cutting through her to see how he looked at Beth. On their wedding day he had looked at her that way…..or had he? Had he gazed into her eyes with that look of pure adoration or had it only been with desire for the physical? She couldn't answer that question truthfully now. Not sure if the surge of anger she felt was directed at Mick or her, Coraline rose and approached the couple who were conversing with Tyson and Savannah. The foursome fell silent as she joined them.

"I imagine you think you have finally won, right Beth?" she challenged the blonde snidely.

Mick frowned and would have stepped forward but Beth inserted herself between Mick and his ex.

"It is not a matter of winning or losing Coraline. Mick isn't some prize that I stole from you or that you lost. Love doesn't work that way; that is why it is so precious. If it is meant to be then it happens and it stays. I'm sorry that you can't understand that," Beth answered calmly. She felt her anger at the woman fade; Coraline was her own worst enemy.

"I don't need your pity," Coraline snarled, her eyes changing.

"That is quite enough Coraline," Josef spoke up from behind her. He had seen the look on Coraline's face as she had approached the couple and decided that this experiment in good intentions was over. "I think it is time for one of my men to take you home. You have had the chance to be a witness, Rayna is arranging for your ride home."

For one brief moment Coraline considered arguing but a quick glance around the group and she knew that she was beaten. It particularly galled her to see the look of triumph in Rayna's eyes as she appeared in the doorway with Sam at her side. It was clear that she was enjoying seeing Coraline humbled.

"Sam will see you safely home Coraline," Rayna said sweetly. "It was so good of you to come but then all good things must come to an end."

"Don't gloat Rayna, you haven't beaten me," the dark haired vampire growled as she headed for the door.

"I don't need to beat you darling; I just need to see you walk out the door," Rayna said in a low voice as Coraline passed her and followed Sam out to the car.

Eyes dancing with delight, Rayna hurried to Beth and hugged her.

"Poor Sam lost the toss but she won't talk him into taking her anywhere but home," she whispered. Beth laughed and returned her hug.

"She didn't ruin the commitment, it was beautiful. Thank you Rayna," she said softly.

"You are welcome my dear sister. I wanted it to be perfect for you and Mick."

"It was," Mick said giving Rayna a brief hug. "You made this night everything Beth and I could have asked for."

"That is a mighty big promise you made buddy," Josef smirked slapping Mick on the back. "Do you figure you can keep Beth happy for eternity?"

"I see no problems there," Mick grinned back. He wrapped his arms around Beth from behind and drew her back against him. "I know what she likes and I plan to see she always has it." He bent his head and kissed her shoulder. Beth shivered happily.

"Oh I second that thought," she sighed.

"Save that for later St. John," Tyson groaned. He held Savannah close to his side. "Some of us were thinking that dancing is in order. Can you dig up some livelier music?"

"For you Tyson….anything," Rayna laughed and disappeared into the house. Moments later some southern rock filled the air. Savannah laughed in delight, knowing that Rayna had remembered her music preference.

"Come on handsome, let's show these LA types how to dance to good southern music," she grinned taking Tyson's hand.

"You've got it sugar," Tyson agreed and swung her out into an open space on the patio.

"Oh we cannot let that go unchallenged," Mick said to Beth and spun her around to join the other couple.

"We can do that," Rayna said to Josef as she sauntered up to him.

"I'm more of a waltz man," Josef drawled, knowing he would not be able to refuse Rayna her fun. He took her offered hand and twirled her out to the pulsing music. It was quickly clear that Josef had mastered more than the waltz over the years.

Granny joined Anthony and Charity sitting off to one side watching the younger ones dance.

"I am afraid that this music holds no appeal to me. I do love New Orleans jazz though," Granny chuckled.

"My heart is willing but I'm afraid my knees are no longer up to the task," Anthony sighed. "I grew up on this music."

"You can still take rumba lessons with me," Charity told him. "You would be wonderful at it."

"I don't think I have time," Anthony protested and then flushed guiltily under Granny's direct stare. He had caught the flash of disappointment in Charity's eyes. "I'm sorry Charity, lessons might be fun. I'm sure my boss will adjust my hours," he said winking at Granny.

Charity smiled but threw a questioning look at Granny. She loved the old woman but she was not sure she wanted anyone trying to push Anthony into her arms. While she had come to care deeply for the man she knew he still held onto the memory of his deceased wife. Charity had every intention of finding her own place in his heart but wanted to do it without vampire assistance.

On the dance floor Tyson twirled Savannah around to the music. The flushed glow on her face made him smile and as the music slowed to a ballad, he drew her tightly to him. Bending his head he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Sugar, I want forever with you," he whispered in her ear before he could stop himself. He heard her breathe catch and felt her stiffen in his hold.

End chapter.

**I have one more chapter to go and then this story will be finished. I just checked and I have been working on this story for six months. I am so grateful that you have stayed with me on the journey. Please give me a review; that addiction has not abated. Thanks**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do tend to dream about it constantly though.**

**Once more I need to express my appreciation for all the lovely reviews this story has generated. I am so very grateful for everyone who has read and responded. I hate bringing a story to a close but it is time that this one ended. Thank you.**

Chapter 35

"Tyson…." Savannah began to protest at his words.

"Hush," Tyson ordered gently. "I know your fears cherie and I am aware that I am pushing when I promised I wouldn't." He drew her into the privacy of the arbor. "But please let me say this now Savannah while it is fresh in my heart. Watching Mick and Beth pledge forever this night has made me realize something. I have spent almost 82 years of my vampire life convinced that I was meant to be alone but now I see that I have only been marking time until I found you. Trust our love Savannah, trust yourself."

Savannah closed her eyes as she stood within his embrace, her hands pressed flat against his chest. The honesty in his words touched her heart and she desperately wanted to believe what he said. She feared that she did not have the staying power and would hurt him. The fear was at odds against the desire she felt to accept his request. But she could feel that the fear was becoming weaker.

"Tyson, I want to trust you and myself. Help me," she pleaded looking up into his direct green eyes. She knew that she loved this vampire unlike anyone she had ever met. "Please be patient with me."

Tyson touched his lips lightly to hers in a tender kiss. He could feel her beginning to lean his way.

"I can be patient cher. Blame Beth's desire for fairy tales for my mood tonight," he grinned.

"Can your male ego handle being influenced by a romantic setting?" Savannah grinned back feeling her mood lightening.

"Sugar, I'm a Cajun. The French influence runs strong in my family and I have no problem with my romantic side," he said pulling her tighter against him. He kissed her deeply, making her moan in pleasure.

"Keep that up and I'll have no choice but to surrender," Savannah sighed breathlessly.

"Your wish is my command," he said in a low voice as his mouth closed over hers again. He had no qualms about pressing his advantage.

Granny had left Anthony and Charity, going to Robert's side where she tucked her arm through his. With a contented sigh she leaned against him and hugged his arm. She regretted the slip of the tongue when she told Coraline about Jamal. He was a painful memory that had been long buried and allowing it to be resurrected now was a mistake. Once she had claimed that Robert was not her soul mate but now she was not so sure of the truth of that statement. Perhaps he wasn't the most passionate love of her long life but he had claimed a unique place in her heart and it was time she made sure he knew it. Watching Tyson trying to win Savannah's heart showed her how important it was to share her feelings.

"Just what is spinning through that lovely, complex mind of yours?" Robert suddenly asked her. His light brown eyes were amused as he smiled at her.

"I'm just thinking how very much I have come to love you my dear vamp," Granny replied as she found tears welling up in her eyes. "I do not tell you often enough I am ashamed to say."

"But I know it Moriah. Don't cry my angel," Robert answered brushing her cheek with his free hand. "And I love you as well."

"I told Coraline she needed to keep searching for the right man, that if often took time," Moriah added. "I am blessed that I came to the new world and met you so long ago."

"We were both blessed. And how wonderful to see these younger vamps finding their loves so early on," Robert responded. He looked at Savannah and Tyson still in the arbor. "Do you believe Savannah will choose to join us?"

"Deep in my soul, I believe she will. She is beginning to trust her heart," Granny observed. Her eyes clouded with concern and drew Robert a little further away from the others.

"The cards have been disturbing lately my dear. I see a darkness on the horizon for Tyson but nothing more. I thought it might be Savannah's reluctance to join our world but now I am not sure," she explained, her face troubled. "I fear there is an outside force we must guard against."

With a light kiss to her cheek, Robert looked seriously into her dark eyes.

"Then my angel, we shall keep close watch over both of them," he promised. "Together we will protect them."

Again Moriah felt tears forming but this time they were tears of gratitude. Yes, she would make sure this man knew how important he was to her; she would never take him for granted.

"Thank you," she whispered and took his face in her hands. She kissed him tenderly. Robert gathered her close and deepened the kiss.

"Oh that is so beautiful," Rayna sighed happily from the other side of the patio. "Oh Josef, look how happy Granny looks. She and Robert are wonderful together." She leaned against Josef as they sat on a bench. He had an arm draped around her shoulders.

"You are a romantic at heart Beauty. I'm afraid tonight has not been perfect for everyone," Josef said indicating Philippe and Cynthia, who stood in the doorway deep in conversation. "I'm afraid Coraline put a damper on their evening."

"She doesn't care who she hurts," Rayna grumbled.

Josef hugged her close and rubbed her arm in comfort.

"She ended up hurting herself the most," he observed. "Those two will recover."

As if they knew they were being observed Philippe drew Cynthia inside the house. His face was serious as he looked down at her.

"Mon amour, I am so sorry that Coraline tried to force you to choose between us once again. And I regret that I spoke for you and did not give you a chance to speak on your own," he said sincerely as he held both her hands in his. "Forgive me Cyn."

"Philippe, you are forgiven," Cynthia said squeezing his hands. "I was trying to make her understand that she could not force me to choose when you joined us. We have indulged her for too long and I fear she will never change now. I don't think she will ever be truly happy," Cynthia reflected, her heart heavy at the thought. Philippe drew her into a hug and she slid her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I do approve of my sire taking command in this case," she murmured softly.

"Your sire has another command he may wish to issue," Philippe said taking her chin in one hand and tilting her head back to look at him. He leaned down close, pleased with the smile she greeted him with. "Would you consider making a commitment to me, my lovely?"

Surprise flashed in Cynthia's eyes and she found herself at a loss for words at first. She had not anticipated that question from Philippe.

"A commitment for us? I did not think you ever considered a need for that," she said in confusion.

"Do you like the idea? Or is it too binding for you?" he asked hesitantly.

"You have taken me by surprise."

"It is not often that I can surprise you my dear," Philippe laughed lightly. "I think I like it. You do not need to answer now but please think on my request."

"I do love you Philippe; give me just a little time to consider this "command" as you put it. I am overwhelmed," she said, her face shining happily.

"Take your time my love," Philippe told her and kissed her. "Just know that I want you at my side."

"You are wonderful," Cynthia sighed as she stretched up to kiss him. Philippe let loose a soft growl as he lifted her in his arms.

Beth turned from the doorway back to Mick behind her, her eyes dancing with delight.

"I think we should give them their privacy," she giggled softly and took Mick's hand. They walked closer to the pool and then she turned to him and smiled. Her blue eyes glowed in the candlelight. "This night was more perfect than I ever dreamed it could be," she announced happily.

"Beth, I'm sor…" Mick began but Beth quickly placed her fingers against his lips.

"Do not say it," she warned. "Our night was perfect and I refuse to let other matters intrude anymore. Please let it go Mick."

Mick kissed her fingers and nodded. He took her hand in his and then leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Yes my love, I agree," he said feeling content with that plan. He had never felt as at peace as he did this evening. Forever did not seem as bleak as it once had to him. Six years ago he had opened his heart to Beth and confessed his feelings. From that night forward he had known that she was the only woman he wanted to have in his life. The decision to turn her had been difficult but there truly had been no regrets for that action. It was very hard to hate what you were when you had immortality with the woman of your dreams in your arms.

Someday they would have to change their identities and move on but even the thought of pulling up roots and moving to somewhere else was now more of an adventure than a chore. Relocating would be a pleasure with Beth at his side. It would be better if Josef and Rayna could be included. After all, the older vampires were experts at the process of reinvention. The future was beginning to look very inviting.

"I love you Beth Turner," he stated warmly.

Beth pulled away with an impish smile on her lips. She tried to adopt a serious air.

"I've been thinking Mick. Perhaps it is time for me to change my identity," she said as if she had read his thoughts.

"You think that is necessary all ready?" Mick asked with raised eyebrows. He rested both hands on her waist and grinned down at her. He suspected he knew what she was leading up to.

"Oh yes, I think it is time," Beth nodded.

"So what do you plan to change it to?" he enquired curiously.

"How does Beth St. John sound?" she asked sweetly.

Mick's hazel eyes locked on her blue ones, love shining in his depths.

"I believe I love you Beth St. John," he said and drew her into his embrace. He sealed his statement with a smoldering kiss.

End story.

**Well my very loyal and wonderful readers, I am sad to see this story end but I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did. It is always difficult to end a story I have put so much time into. I have set in motion some ideas for future stories so I will not disappear. I do need some time to organize those ideas into something I can post. Thank you for reading and please give me a final review on this story.**


End file.
